The Only Time
by sameoldsonganddance
Summary: What does this sweet simple girl have to offer him, a killer, but the comfort and a life beyond Samcro. Can he change his ways to let her into his life or will his cold heart push her away.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : This is my first fanfiction it's mainly AU but might have some of the storyline. I do not only anything SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter. Reviews and Comments are always welcome. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Kate let out a big sigh as she pulled up to back entrance to her current place of employment. She never imagined a year after graduating in the top of her class that she would currently be employed at the dive bar the Hairy Dog. But beggars could not be choosers she needed the money and made good tips at the Dog knowing the scantily clad black booty shorts and cropped matching black tank top with the Hairy Dog logo of a dog howling at the moon with the printed words "Bitch in Heat" did a lot to help the 19 year old make her tips. Most of the customers were regulars and didn't mind spending most of their weeks' paycheck on Friday night to stare down Kate's top or watch her wiggle her ass as she waited on the tables and tended bar. The owner Harry had been one of Kate's Dad's old college drinking buddies and was around for most of Kate's childhood as Uncle Harry but after a falling out between Harry and her Dad over a loan had left Kate without Uncle Harry at the age of 16. Harry was all too happy to give Kate a job when she came asking for help a few months ago. Harry knew that Kate's uptight accountant father would blow a gasket once he knew where Kate was working. It's not as if the Dog was her first choice in employment but she needed to pay for schooling since her parents had essentially cut off her finances. While she was allowed to still live in their home they would not pay for schooling or anything else unless she agreed to go to school for what they considered a respectable profession. But what Kate's parents failed to understand was that she didn't want to be a business or accounting major and what they thought as just a hobby for her in high school was what she craved to do. Kate had taken her first photography class in 7th grade and fell in love, she had won countless awards over her years in school but even that didn't prove to her parents that she could make go of it. So with them refusing to fund her education she had no choice but to seek out a job to pay for it herself, with no experience she was left with little options and normal teenage retail jobs would not pay for the high priced books and equipment she would need.

The chill of the night air hit Kate as she got out of her beater of a car the door hinges of the 1990 Toyato Camry squealing as she closed the door. Gone with the tuition money was the new Cadillac she received for high school graduation. As much as she had loved that car she also loved the look on both her parents' faces when she refused to let them push her to a career she didn't want as well as the look of devastation each time she left house in her Hairy Dog uniform. Kate made her way quickly to the back alley entrance to the Dog throwing her first of many cigarettes of the night to the ground, squashing its flame with her lot top black converse as the cold fall air of Charming blew her perfectly curled chocolate brown shoulder length hair. Walking into the kitchen in the back Kate was greeted by her coworker for the night and friend Renee. She and Renee had gone to school together though Renee was two years her senior. Renee was the opposite of Kate she adorned her uniform with red stiletto pumps, pin straight blonde hair down to the middle of her back and tank top pulled so low that her nipples would threaten to pop out all night. While this was just a job to Kate to Renee it was a good time. Renee loved the extra attention from the guys and often went home with one or two of them. Renee was a bombshell, and Kate was just Kate, sweet and simple. Not to say that she wasn't attractive, she was comfortable with her short stature standing at 5'2", and weighing a buck 15 with a healthy C cup bra. Her sparkling bright blue eyes matched perfectly with her full pouty lips.

"Hey there Kit Kat" Renee said using Kate's most hated nickname with a smile looking up from washing that nights glasses.

"Hey Ray, Harry got you on dish duty already?"

"Yeah the working guys are starting to pile in it's going to be a long one tonight"

"Okay let's flip for tonight's duties," Kate said grabbing for a quarter from her bag to begin the weekend tradition. Mostly during the week Kate and Renee swapped between tending bar and waitressing but on weekends both wanted to tend bar, the tips were better and less groping was involved.

"You call it," Renee said as Kate tossed the quarter in the air.

"Heads"

"Looks like your out of luck Kate" Renee said with a huge smile as the quarter landed on tails.

"Dammit" Kate stated as she put her stuff away and walked towards the bar where Harry was.

"What's up Harry? Looks like the usual riff raff is here." Kate said ducking under the bar to join Harry.

"Yep, and it looks like you are waitressin tonight." He said as Kate grabbed her waitress apron.

"I lost the coin toss but with as packed as it is tips should still be good."

Harry was grabbing a bottle of beer when the front door opened letting light stream into the dark dingy bar.

"Hell," Harry said looking up "Look who the cat dragged in."

Kate turned towards the door to see Clay Morrow walk through the door followed by seven more of the Sons all wearing in cuts. The Sons were regulars at the Dog mostly Bobby and Tig but occasionally the others would join them but not usually Clay. Shit Kate thought to herself she didn't feel like catering to the Son's tonight knowing they would demand more attention than the other patrons being Harry's favorite customers. Well at least she hopped she could get a good tip out of them usually Tig was a good tipper but harassed her the most.

"Harry." Clay greeted "Give us a round and your best table."

"Sure thing Clay," Harry greeted back, "What brings you in tonight."

"Meeting with some business associates needed a neutral place."

"Kate show Clay to his table and start them off with a round."

"Right this way gentleman." Kate said walking from back behind the bar to a table in the back corner. She watched them sit taking inventory, Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Opie and a new member she hadn't met yet. She paused waiting for the unknown man to sit, he was bald, tattoos covering his arms, she could see the outline of his muscles under that tattoos and that had her wondering what he looked like without the clothes. As he sat he caught her looking, she could feel him stare right through her with his coal black eyes. She quickly looked away feeling the burning blush of her cheeks as he smirked at her.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Shot of whiskey all around and a beer chaser to start with sweetheart." Clay ordered.

"And none of that shite top shelf whiskey either love, we know where Harry keeps the good stuff." Chibs shouted as Kate made her way back to the bar to get the drinks from Renee.

"Oh My God I will totally switch you, you can tend bar." Renee exclaimed when Kate was within earshot.

"Why? Which one of the Son's do you want to fuck?"

"The question should be which one don't I want to fuck, but my current interest is Juice. Something about the tattoos on his head. That's Hot!"

"What about the other one the new one with the snake on his head?"

"Happy? He's not new just patched over from Tacoma to Charming and personally he kinda scares me, I heard from some of the other hang arounds he's a bit rough, biting and bruising and shit. Not really into that myself."

"They call him Happy, is that like when people call fat people slim."

"No, I think that's his real name, I'm not sure what his parents expected naming him that, musta had one fucked up childhood." Renee stated putting the drinks on Kate's tray.

"Thanks for the insight Ray." Kate said grabbing the tray of drinks.

"Why do you like him?" Renee said with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice for Kate.

"NO!" Kate responded turning to leave to deliver the drinks. Telling herself not to make eye contact with Happy again and make a fool out of herself.

"Here you go guys."

"Hey Kit Kat?" Tig piped up when Kate was setting down his drink. "When you gonna let me take you for a ride?"

"Maybe when you can tell me what my real is name."

"I know your real name!"

"Yeah, what is it?" Kate scoffed back at him.

The table went silent for a minute until Opie laughed "It's Kate you dumbass"

"Ooooohkay, Kate, when are you gonna let me give you a ride?"

"Never gonna happen Tig."

"What about your blonde friend?"

"Nah, she has her eyes set on Juice here. She said something about head tattoos being hot."

"Well what about Hap here he has a tattoo on his head too?" Asked Bobby.

"She said she didn't think she could handle him." Jesus Christ Kate thought as soon as those words left her mouth. She was always sharing way to much when most people would have just kept that bit of information to themselves she didn't have that filter to keep her mouth shut.

"What about you little girl you think you can handle me." The silent until now Happy quipped giving her that earlier smirk that had caused her to go up in flames.

"I don't think I could even handle sweet little Opie here." Kate said quickly recovering as she patted Opie on the shoulder.

The table erupted in laughter as Kate internally sighed as Happy's attention was diverted from her.

"Need anything else guys?"

"Nope but keep them coming Kate." Clay said.

Kate spent the next three hours running back on forth between the bar and the tables mostly to the Son's, she had her usually banter with Tig but nothing came from Happy's mouth.

"Hey Ray, I'm going to go take a break by feet are killing me."

"Sure thing" Ray shouted over the much too loud music that had started to give Kate a headache about an hour ago as she made her way down the hall to the woman's bathroom.

The bathroom was the one good perk about working at the shit hole bar. The women's restroom was never occupied and was only used by Kate and Renee. Kate sat on the sink counter as she lit her smoke, exhaling a sigh of relief to get off her feet for a few minutes. That fifteen-minute smoke break was pure bliss to Kate, she hopped of the sink and headed slowly to the door trying to prolong the inevitable. It was only 9:00 and she knew that she had another 3 hours to close and then at least another hour of clean up before she could go home, crawl into bed to catch a few hours of sleep before her 7:00 class in the morning. Kate left the bathroom only to bump right into Lou a regular at the Dog. He was one of her least favorite customers. He always a creep vibe about him, eyes lingering a little too long, hands that would accidentally touch her. Not the person she wanted to be alone with in a dim lit hallway right now.

"Hey Kate" Lou said blocking her path back to the bar.

"Hi, Lou"

"So Kate, when are you going to give up and just go out with me?"

"Lou, I told you before I don't date customers." Kate said, that of course not being the only reason. He was also a 40 year old has been jock currently unemployed and drinking his kids welfare checks away.

"Come on Kate, I'll show you a really good time." Lou said leaning into her, which allowed Kate to move to the right to try to get past him. But no such luck Lou pushed closer to her pushing her up to wall now blocking her in with a hand on each wall as he towered over her.

"Lou, I gotta get back to work."

"Renee has it covered, how about you and I go back into that bathroom." Lou said as he reached down to run his hand along the side of her face using his index finger to lift her chin up so she could look at him leaning in to her then forcing his mouth on hers. She could taste the cheap booze Renee had been serving him all night.

"Lou, please stop." Kate said moving her head to break away from the kiss.

"Come on Katey, you know you want it." Lou said as he grabbed Kate by the arms and then pinned her to wall and pressed himself against her.

As Kate felt his hardness pressed against her she felt the chicken wings she ate earlier start to come up. She didn't see salvation in sight, the music was too loud for anyone to hear her scream, and there was no way she could fight him off but she knew she wasn't going to make it easy. Kate brought her knee up as hard as she could hoping to knee the fucker in the balls as hard as she could. But with the height difference between the two and her unable to maneuver away from the way just caused her to knee him in the thigh. Ken let out a grunt when he felt the impact but it didn't budge him an inch.

"You little bitch, you wanna play rough?" Ken shouted in Kate's face and he brought up his hand preparing to slap her.

That's when the music stopped to change songs and in the silence they both heard the click of the gun.

"Fucking touch her and I'll put a bullet right in your head." Happy said while pressing the gun to Lou's temple.

Lou dropped his hand releasing Kate and turned to look at Happy.

"Sorry, Hap didn't know she was yours, but bitch was asking for it."

"She's not mine fucker, and it didn't sound like she wanted what you got. Now get the fuck out of here and if I ever see you within a mile of her I'll fucking kill you."

Kate slumped against the wall and Happy re-holstered his gun as the music restarted. Happy then grabbed Kate by the hand and drug her into the women's bathroom drowning out the music.

"You okay little girl?" Staring her dead in the eyes, no smirk from him this time and no blushing from her.

"Yeah, he didn't Um…. get to far before you came. Thanks."

"Here," Happy said handing her a lit cigarette. "Little girl," He paused blowing out a cloud of smoke. "If you're going to continue to work here you need to learn how to defend yourself. Next time punch him the nuts it's just as effective as a knee then go for the eyes."

"Thanks for the tip." She said as she let out a shaky laugh tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, your fine little girl, keep your shit together and get your ass back out there. Table needs drinks and Clay hates waiting."

"Yeah, Okay." Kate said turning toward the door to leave. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it I don't normally do nice shit, no need to ruin my reputation." He grunted with a slight chuckle.

The next two hours flew by, Kate was still on edge from earlier and was relieved when she saw Clay and the rest of the guys get up from the table and start to make their way toward Harry for was she assumed was good byes.

"Hey Harry, why don't you close a little early tonight huh." Clay said as he leaned up against the bar.

Harry immediately went to the jukebox shut it off and shouted "Hey everyone, were closing for the night pay up your tab and get out." Instantly people started throwing money on the table downing the rest of their drinks and heading out the door.

After the last customer had exited leaving Kate, Ray, Harry and the Son's Clay reached into his pocket putting a wad of cash on the bar top. "Here Harry for your troubles."

"When are your business associates gonna get here?"

"Soon" Clay responded.

"Do I need to get the girls outta here?"

"Nah, not that kinda meeting but they shouldn't be within earshot."

"Okay, girls go start cleaning up."

Kate and Ray nervously started collecting glasses and wiping tabletops and putting up chairs. They had never seen Harry close the dog early so whatever his relationship was with the Son's it was important. A half hour into the cleanup Clay's phone beeped with an incoming message.

"Harry why don't you go to your office finish up your paperwork. Girls go outside and have a smoke break." Clay said. "Happy, Juice go with the girls make sure they stay out until we are done."

Kate's eyes instantly went to Harry's, Harry gave her a nod that everything was all right. So she headed out the back with Ray, Juice and Happy.

Once outside Juice and Renee walked of together leaving Kate standing next to Happy. She lit her cigarette hoping the smoke would ease the tension she could feel radiating off the man next to her. She couldn't tell if it was because he was stuck with her or if it was what was going on inside the bar. Kate hated uncomfortable silence as much as Happy was the type to revel in it.

Again the girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut just had to speak. "It's getting cold outside."

"Hmmmm." Was all she got as a response.

"Hope were not out here too long."

"You should have a jacket little girl."

"I do have one but it's inside and I didn't think I had time to grab it. Clay seemed like he wanted us out of there in a hurry."

"Whatever is going on inside is none of your damn business."

Okay Kate thought maybe silence was better than talking as it seemed her polite chitchat was causing the tension to increase. But unfortunately she just couldn't help herself. "So Renee says your real name is Happy."

"Yep." Was the one worded response as Happy pulled a long drag off his cigarette

"Is there a story behind that name, it's pretty unusual."

"Nope."

"So your parents just named your Happy for no reason?"

"Yep."

"Do you always give one worded responses?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Happy said finally turning to look at her "That one was five words, is that better."

"Sorry," Kate said in voice just above a whisper "Just trying to be polite."

Dammit thought Happy, first this girl blushes for him of all people he couldn't remember the last time he had made a girl blush. Then he has to save her ass and keep her from crying and now here she was standing in front of him with the biggest pout on her sweet lips. This is why he didn't do Old Ladies to many emotions involved. But he still felt like an asshole looking down on her.

"Your fine little girl, I just don't like talkin about personal shit. Okay." Happy said now feeling like the biggest pussy. Why did he even give a shit about if he offended this little bitch and then there it was the reason was staring back at him with her big blue eyes and a genuine smile on her face. He Happy Lowman had made someone, well happy.

"Okay so personal stuff off limits, How about them Bears?"

"What?"

"The Bears, football…. Usually when people have nothing to talk about they can talk about sports so they say How about them Bears."

"I don't do sports either."

"Okay so no personal stuff and no sports. What do you want to talk about?"

Happy was just about to either tell her to just keep her mouth shut or push up on her to get her to shut it, he wouldn't have minded a quick fuck up against the wall out here with her, but then again she didn't look like the type of girl who would go for a quick fuck, when Renee and Juice came sprinting back from wherever they were.

"Kit Kat, please, please, please do me a favor?"

"What Ray?"

"After we finish cleaning up come over to the Son's clubhouse with me. Juice invited us."

"No way Renee."

"Oh come on please Kate?"

"The answer is still no, I have an early class tomorrow."

"Sorry Juice, maybe some other time when Kate is not such a stick in the mud." Renee said with a whiney pout.

"Why don't you just come by yourself?" Juice asked with a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"Sorry no dice, I never go anywhere without me best girl."

The back door was flung open and Chibs could be heard shouting "Hey you two numb nuts lets go."

The four of them piled back inside. Kate watched the Son's leave through the front door and was a little miffed that she didn't even get a simple nod of the head as Happy left. She thought they had shared enough of a moment to get some sort of good bye. After helping Renee and Harry finish cleaning up and listening to Renee bitch at her for not going with her so she could fuck Juice, Kate once home crawled into her bed still wearing her bar outfit and immediately passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another day another dollar thought Kate as she was half way through her shift at the Hairy Dog. To Kate days had become the same get up go to school, go to work, go home and go to bed just to start it all over the next day. Was this all life had to offer, she was only 19 and already was starting to feel like she was in a middle age rut. Maybe Renee was right she did need some excitement in her life.

"Hey Ray, whatcha doing after work tonight?"

"Not sure, it's a Thursday night so the crowd in here is dead and no way I'm going home with anyone here tonight. Why, what are doing?"

"Don't know but I do know I don't want to go home after work. Do you want to see what Juice and the guys are up too maybe I'll even go to the clubhouse with you?"

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Happy, she had run into Tig and Chibs a couple times at the Dog but no one else from the club joined them. Kate thought that maybe by going to the clubhouse she was sure to run into him there. Although she didn't know what to expect if she did encounter him again but she had a feeling that he could provide the excitement she craved now but she was still scared of him. What if she was left alone with him she knew he didn't like conversation so that left nothing to the imagination of what would happen if left alone with him long enough. She wondered if what Renee had told her was true that he liked to hurt women she wasn't sure if she would want that or if that would even feel good.

"I talked to Juice he said to come by after work!" Renee squealed interrupting Kate's thoughts.

Renee and Kate worked the rest of their shift until 10 when Harry closed up, they rushed through cleaning and were out the door to Renee car in lighting time.

"I'll drive and then take you back to your car later."

"Okay, Ray promise you won't leave me alone tonight."

"Sure, what are friends for."

Kate had been to the TM side of things when her car needed work but had never ventured past the office where she occasionally sat with Gemma over a cup a coffee while she waited for her car to be done. The clubhouse was definitely a guy's domain. It included a well-stocked bar, pool table, and a hodgepodge of furniture. Kate walked in slowly behind Renee, while Renee entered the club as if she belonged there Kate entered timidly and looked so out of place. Her only saving grace was at least she was dressed for the part still wearing her Hairy Dog uniform. Once in the clubhouse Kate could see barley dressed women draped across the laps of several of the Son's. These women were tattooed, big breasted, and made up to look like porn stars. Juice spotting the girls immediately came to welcome them.

"Hey ladies, come over to the bar and get a drink."

Kate walked over to bar choosing an empty seat next to Renee and Juice. Before she sat down she did a quick scan of the clubhouse and didn't see Happy, as she sat down disappointment begin to set in. She had hoped to walk in see him and get over this nervousness in her stomach. Hoping that seeing him again would pull her out of her current fascination with him.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Juice asked.

"Just a beer." Kate replied

"A shot of something I'm looking for a good time tonight." Renee said leaning into to Juice making sure he could feel her breasts rub up against him.

"Hey Half Sack get a beer and a shot of something for the lovely ladies." Juice shouted.

"Half Sack?" Questioned Kate.

"Yeah, kid only has one ball." Juice responded

"Jesus." Kate responded and then heard a shout over the music causing her to slump down in her chair.

"KIT KAT!" Tig exclaimed pushing the blonde that was currently in his lap to the floor to make his was over to the group. "What are doing here slumming with the likes of us?"

"Not slumming just looking for a good time."

"I can show you a good time doll face." Tig said leering at her.

"Tig, she said she is looking for a good time, not live out some creepy sexual fantasy you have."

"I'm hurt Renee, I was just offering to show Kate a good time I have no intention of tying her up and covering her in molasses." Tig said laughing in Renee's face.

"Come on doll let's leave these two alone."

"Tig I'm not going anywhere alone with you."

"Hey," Tig said putting his hands up in defense, "I'm just asking you to play a friendly game of pool. I promise I will keep my hands to myself"

The next hour passed with Kate drinking freely and playing pool with Tig, Bobby and Chibs while Renee and Juice got more comfortable on a love seat nearby never taking their hands off one another. She decided Tig wasn't so bad once you got past the rude comments he really was an alright guy. She also enjoyed hanging out more with Chibs and Bobby.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Gemma," Kate responded when the older but still hot woman walked into the clubhouse and noticed her giving her a quizzical look. "Just hanging out after work, kicking Tig's ass at pool. I came with Renee she has a current thing for Juice."

"I ran into your Mom the other day, said you're doing good in school but is unhappy with your current place of employment."

"Yeah I know I've heard it all before but I make more at that Dog than I can at Diner."

"Not judging sweatheart sometimes you gotta go against the grain. And I know how good it feels to piss your parents off." She said with a wink, "Tig where's my old man at?"

"He's in church with Jax and Hap, talking to Lee about Hap's transfer making it all official."

As Tig said that the door to church busted open by Clay with Jax and Happy following. Kate's breath instantly caught and she could feel that familiar heat in her cheeks.

"Well boys it's official, Hap is the newest member of Samcro!" Clay shouted as cheers erupted from the rest of the guys. "Hey Mama," Clay said making his way to Gemma giving her a kiss on the cheeks. "What do you say we get outta here."

"Yes, Hey Tiggy you keep your hands to yourself, that one there is a good girl." Gemma said pointing to Kate.

"Will do Mother."

"Hey, you two girls," Clay said when he spotted Kate and Renee, "We will be having an official welcoming party for Hap here, you two want to tend bar."

"Hell Yeah!" Shouted Renee.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with Harry." Kate replied less enthusiastically. It was one thing coming here on a Thursday night but it was a whole other thing to come to an official Samcro party.

"Don't you worry about Harry." Clay said grabbing Gemma by the hand and leading her out the door.

"So Kate you beating this asshole at pool?" Jax asked as him and Happy walked up the where the rest of the group was.

"I was until this asshole left me with nothing open on the table."

"Little girl I see about five shots on that table you can take." Happy commented leaning over the table.

"Yeah, well I don't." Kate said with a pout.

There it was again that fucking pout that made Happy want to grab her and suck on that little stuck out bottom lip. "Come here girl I'll show you. You see that red ball there all you need to do is knock the cue ball off the green ball it will hit the rim right there and then it'll hit the red ball in." Happy said pointing out the shot.

"Happy I know how to shoot straight not do trick shots."

"Jesus, I'll show you." Happy said walking behind Kate placing his left hand on her hip to position her against the table. Putting his right hand on her bared waist. "Now, lean over and get the pool stick ready." Happy said leaning with her.

The instant Happy put his hands on her Kate felt a fire course through her entire body, her heartbeat started racing and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. "Hey, it's just a game Kate, slow your breathing down, deep breath little girl." Happy said now in Kate's ear placing his hands over hers. "Now ease up on the pool stick you want to have a soft grip let it slide back and forth." Happy whispered in his raspy voice. "That's it little girl, yeah just like that." as he helped her move the pool stick back on forth. "That's good little girl so good."

Kate wasn't sure if Happy knew what effect he was having on her but something told her that the man who seemed to carefully choose his words knew exactly what he was doing and if he didn't stop soon Kate was sure she would cum right there at just the sound of his voice.

"Okay now take your shot Kate." Kate did as she was told and made the shot just like he said. Kate jumped up on down going to hug Happy but before she was about the throw her arms around him she stopped. She didn't want to feel like a complete idiot and he didn't seem the type to go for hugging.

"Thanks Happy."

"No problem Kate." Happy said lighting a smoke and walking away.

And that was it the end of her second interaction with Happy. He certainly was not interested in hanging around and making idle conversation as the rest of the guys where. It seemed to Kate that everything he said and every movement he made was strategically planned, no things didn't just happen to Happy he planned everything. Which left her wondering what was that all about with helping with pool, did he want her was she supposed to chase him down or did she just let him randomly come to her again. It made her headache just trying to figure him out, she really needed to get a grip on herself.

The next hour passed with no Happy sighting for Kate. Renee and Juice were practically naked and fucking on the loveseat by now. Kate had just finished another game of pool this time with Chibs. And was headed back to another game from the bathroom when she came face to face with Happy coming out of his dorm room.

"Hi." Kate said shyly lowering head afraid to look him in the eyes.

"What is it about you and dark hallways?"

"Hmm, I don't know why is it I keep running into you in dark hallways?"

"That fucker given you anymore trouble?"

"No, I think you made your point." Kate said finally lifting her eyes to meet his unwavering gaze.

"You remember what I told you Kate."

"Yeah, a punch to the balls is just as effective as a knee and then go for the eyes."

"That's good Kate, wouldn't want anything to happen to you little girl." Happy said advancing toward her but this time in this dark hallway she didn't back up she let him come to her reaching his hand out to lift her chin up. She was certain that he was going to kiss her, but much to her disappointment he just looked at her and said. "See ya around little girl." as he released her chin, turned around, and walked back out the clubhouse. It took Kate a few moments to catch her breath and return to the others. As she was coming out of the hallway she could see the loveseat that Juice and Renee were on was now vacated. Where Renee had sat was now a cheaper imitation of her and next to her was none other than the current object of Kate's attention Happy. As Kate stared on the blonde bimbo leaned in to kiss Happy which he returned with as much fever as the woman. Kate stumbled looking for a way to get back to the pool table and avoiding any more of that seen when Renee came running up to her.

"Kit Kat, Juice wants me to go back to his dorm room, you okay out here by yourself."

"Renee! You said you wouldn't leave me alone."

"I'm not, you have Tig and Chibs and Bobby to keep you company, please Kate I want him so bad."

"Fine but I'm just going to call a cab and call it a night."

"Are you okay Kate you look shaken up, did Tig do something?"

"No, I'm fine, really, just tired."

"Are you sure we can just leave together." Renee said with disappointment.

Kate saw no reason to ruin Renee night. "No, Ray I'm fine I can get myself home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Kate said reaching in her pocket for her cell phone to call a cab. She then made her way over to say good-bye to the guys. Like a train wreck she could help but glance at the couch that now had the blonde bitch straddling Happy's lap. Kate felt like such a stupid girl, what was she thinking, how could Happy possible be interested in her when he had that blonde all over him with the gigantic breasts, perfect hair and ready to do anything. While Kate was just plain brown haired and nearly jumped out of her skin every time he even looked at her.

"Hey guys I'm gonna take off."

"Ohhh, Doll don't leave us now."

"Sorry Tig you wore me all out."

Kate gave a little wave and walked out of the clubhouse to wait for her cab. Crap it was cold out here wishing she would have grabbed her jacket from Harry's. She lit a smoke to try to warm herself up when she heard the gravelly voice from behind her that caused her a faint smile.

"It's getting cold outside."

"Yep" She said her smile increasing.

"Thought I also told you, you should have a jacket little girl."

"I do have a jacket but I left it at work." Kate said turning to face the smoking also Happy.

"What you doing out here by yourself."

"Just waiting for my ride. Renee decided to stay the night so I called a cab"

"I can give you a ride, I haven't been drinking that much yet."

"No, that's okay I already called the cab and all."

"Stubborn girl, here," Happy said walking towards her taking off his hoodie and handing it to her.

"Thanks," Kate said putting it on and zipping it up. "It seems I am always thanking you for something every time we meet." Kate said with a slight laugh.

"It's just a hoodie, no big deal."

"Well, aren't you going to get cold now?"

"Nope, remember guys with head tattoos are hot."

Kate let out a real chuckle this time and that earned her that devilish smirk of Happy's which had her blushing again. "Well that's what Renee says."

"What do you think little girl?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know though once I find out." Kate quipped back as Happy started to move closer to her, his eyes mesmerizing her giving her body a shiver.

"You still cold Kate." Happy said closing the distance between them to where he was now inches away from her. "You seemed pretty warm inside, maybe I should just stand closer to you and heat you up again."

"Maybe you should." Kate said surprising herself, what the hell was she doing. It also proved he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"You're playing with fire little girl." He said as he reached out to lift her chin up as he did before in the hallway.

This was it Kate thought he is going to kiss me. Happy let his fingers cup Kate's chin as he ran his thumb over her soft bottom lip. He was starting to lean in when headlight shown on them. Looking up Happy released Kate from his grasp. "Their's your cab, you should go home Kate."

"O…o….okay." Stammered Kate as she started to take off his hoodie. "Here, thanks again for everything." She said handing the hoodie back to him turning and bolting for the cab.

Happy turned to go back inside what the hell was he thinking messing around with a child. He could do some pretty low shit on the moral scale but this one topped it. But for some reason he couldn't stop himself when he looked at her something about her being so innocent attracted him like no other girl in the clubhouse. He wanted to know how she would feel betting should would fit like a glove not like the women he was usually with all used up. He needed to gain control of this before it went too far Kate wasn't just some croweater he could toss away after he fucked her.

**Thanks for Reading Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shit!" Screamed Kate as she slammed her hands on the steering wheel "God damn piece of shit car!" The car just had to break down today, her only day off from everything, from school and work. She had just finished shopping and wanted to just go home and relax for the rest of the day maybe veg out in front of the TV watch some stupid reality show. She tried turning the key again and nothing. She got out of her car and lit a cigarette while fishing out her cell phone.

"Teller-Morrow."

"Gemma, it's Kate, my car broke down again in front of Sam's Coffee Shop, can you have someone come tow me please."

"Of course I'll get one of the guys to come right away. See you soon." Gemma said sympathetically.

Well since she would be spending her day with Gemma she should at least go in and get another coffee for woman. After buying the coffee Kate took a seat on the curb next to her car to wait for the TM tow truck to arrive. Just as she is finishing her cigarette she saw the tow truck pull up and Chibs get out.

"Hey love, this old bastard giving shite today."

"Yeah, turned the key and nothing."

"Sac, get out here so we can get the lady towed, you need us to drop you somewhere or you comin to TM with us."

"Going to TM with you got Gemma a coffee."

After listening to Chibs bitch at Half Sac for the entire tow and ride back to the garage Kate was itching to get out of that truck. She kind of felt sorry for the prospect but she guessed that the hazing was part of it. Kate climbed out of the truck in time for Chibs to yell "Okay Sac get the car in the bay and see what's wrong with her I'm gonna get a drink"

"I'll just be in the office." Kate called back to Kip as she made her way through the office door.

"Hey Gemma, got you a coffee."

"Thanks sweatheart, just take a seat keep me company while I try and figure out what these assholes wrote on these work orders. You would think that they at least made it far enough through school to be able to put two words together."

Kate had just settled herself in on the couch in the office and began flipping through a magazine while Gemma cursed her way through work orders when the office door opened and Happy walked in.

"Gem finished the Buick," Happy said putting the work order in a pile on Gemma's desk when he saw Kate sitting there "What are you doing here?"

"Car crapped out on me this morning, Half Sack is taking a look at it right now."

"That shit head doesn't even know how to rotate a god damn tire, come with me."

Kate followed Happy out of the office and into the garage bay's where Kip was leaning under her hood. "Hey asshole, did you try and start it first." Happy yelled.

"No, she said she tried and it didn't work."

"Get the fuck out of here I got this."

Happy leaned in her car turning the key. "Sounds like it's the starter have a seat and I'll take a look." He said motioning to some stacked up crates next to him. Kate settled herself down and started to watch as Happy took apart her entire dash. "Yep it's the starter I think we have one in the back so I should be able to get this fixed for you while you wait."

"Kay, thanks"

"Gotta stop thanking me Kate."

"Well then you have to stop doing things to make me thank you"

"I don't think you'd like that."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not a nice guy little girl."

"Well so far you are to me but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Happy and Kate continued to banter back and forth while he repaired the starter and begin to look under the hood for whatever other problems she might have. "Jesus Kate this car is a piece of shit."

"I know but it's all I can afford not like Harry's paying me that much, I barely make enough to cover school."

"Well you have a couple of belts that need to be replaced so might as well do that too." Happy said standing up from the hood taking off his work shirt. For the first time Kate could see both his tattooed covered arms and make out some of the chest tattoos peeking out from behind the wife beater he had on. As she watched him work she could now see the well-defined six-pack she had been expecting him to have. It made her want to walk over to him lift his shirt up and lick every single muscle he had. The thought cause that familiar fire to return to her checks, she was just smiling to herself when she looked up and saw that Happy was staring back at her and gave her the signature smirk and returned to work on her car.

"Hey Happy? Can you do me a favor?"

"Besides fixing your piece of shit car?"

"Yeah, you see I have this school project and it's all about black and white photos and contrasting with color so I umm…. I need someone to um…."

"Spit it out Kate I ain't got all day"

"Can I take pictures of your tattoos?" Kate said in one quick breath.

"You wanna take pictures of my tattoos?"

"Yeah, it's for my photography class."

"Sure whatever, you wanna take them here."

"No my school has a studio that I can use, the lighting would be better."

"Whatever, when do you want to do this."

"Would tomorrow work at 5:30."

"Yeah got nothing better to do until later. You're all set here Kate should run for at least another week."

"Thanks Happy, Umm here is the address of the school studio I'll meet you there." Kate said handing him the slip of paper as they walked back into the office together

"See ya tomorrow Kate give ya another chance to sneak a peek." Happy said winking at her and walking away.

"What's that about?" Gemma asked.

"Oh Happy is just helping me out with something."

"Yeah, sure something that makes your cheeks look like there on fire."

"No Gemma it's not like that."

"Okay whatever you say Kate"

"Gemma can I ask you something?"

"Floors all yours."

"I heard that Happy likes it rough and I was wondering if there is any truth to that."

"Not sure on that one sweatheart, I do know that he is a favorite around here but the skanks don't usually share information with me like that. I would assume that since he has some repeats that it can't be that bad."

"Thanks for the talk Gemma I'll probably see you next week when my piece of shit breaks down again."

"Thanks for the coffee Kate."

For Kate the next day couldn't go by fast enough all through class she kept a watch on the clock as it slowly ticked away. Finally by 3:30 she was out of school and rushing home to change. She felt like she was getting ready for a date. Showered, shaved, spent the extra time on her hair to get it perfect, and making sure her makeup was flawless. She decided to go simple with her wardrobe she chose her black lacy boy shorts with a matching bra, covered it up with her dark blue skinny jeans and a casual black button up to, borrowing a page from Renee's fashion book she chose to complete the outfit with a pair of red stiletto pumps.

Kate got the to the studio early to set up she was lost in thought trying to get the lighting perfect she didn't hear the door open or hear him approach. She had no idea someone was there until she was being grabbed from behind and a hand went over mouth trapping her scream in her throat, she was pushed forward up against the wall. It had all happened so fast she could even think and then she was released and spun around. The first thing she saw was the coal black eyes "What the fuck Happy?" She said beginning to rub her arms where he had grabbed her.

"How about what the fuck Kate, you gotta be smarter girl, in here all by yourself you should keep the door fucking locked. Anything could have happened and no one woulda heard shit and wouldn't know anything was wrong till they found you rapped and dead. That what you want?"

"No, but I was expecting you to be here any minute."

"And what if I fucking no showed you?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Well start fucking thinking Kate. You didn't even try and fight back."

"You had my arms pinned I couldn't punch you in the balls."

"Not all people like Lou are gonna attack you from the front, if someone takes you from behind you fucking fling your head back and up try and head butt them in the nose, then go the balls and the eyes. Got it!"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay let's do this little photo shoot I ain't got all night."

"Okay" Kate said surprised that he was acting so nonchalant he had just come in and attacked her to teach her a lesson and here he was acting like it was just a normal day for him. Maybe the red stilettos were a bad idea, maybe all of this was a bad idea. "Umm just stand here in the middle on the black X and remove your shirt." Kate said shyly.

"You want me to take off the pants too Kate."

"No, just the shirt will be fine." Kate said now in full blush.

After twenty minutes of Kate taking photos of Happy in different positions and of course none of them of him smiling Kate had was she needed. "Okay that's a wrap"

"Alright now it's my turn"

"What?"

"It's only fair Kate I let you take pictures of me now I get to take pictures of you."

"No that wasn't the deal."

"There wasn't a deal, you got any tattoos little girl?" Happy said walking over to her still shirtless until he was towering over her.

"Yeah one."

"What is it?"

"It's stupid I got it went I was 18 to piss my parents off." Kate said looking up at him.

"Let me guess some chick tattoo, a fairy or a flower or something. Show me." He said not asking more demanding.

"No, it's stupid."

"Show me Kate."

"Okay" Kate sighed "Don't laugh."

"Can't promise that."

Kate reached for the button of her jeans as Happy's eyes widened a bit shocked that she was actually going to do it. Kate unbuttoned her pants and opened them holding the right side open while lifting up her shirt slightly to expose the tattoo she had on her right hip. Happy looked down and then squatted down to have a better look. "Butterfly huh, just what I thought a chick tattoo." Happy said looking up at her then returning down to inspecting her ink. "It may be stupid but at least you went someplace good the lines are clean, shadings good, colors are even, skin isn't raised." He said as he ran his fingertips over the butterfly. At that soft touch Kate was lit on fire she could feel every inch of her skin burn at his touch, she wanted to grab his hand and shove it down her pants so he could feel what he was doing to her and provide her with the release she craved from him. "Your turn go stand on the black X." Happy said as he stood up and grabbed the camera.

Kate moved towards the black X and turned around to face Happy holding the camera. "You know this isn't really fair."

"How's this not fair you took pictures of my ink I take pictures of yours."

"You only took your shirt off I have to take my pants off."

Happy put the camera down hands going down to remove his boots and then to his belt buckled opened his fly letting the pants drop to the floor to stepping out of them. Kate's eyes trained on him the entire time as he now stood just wearing his boxers.

"There is that better? Tit for tat Kate your turn pants and shirt off."

Oh Christ Kate thought silently thanking god she has chosen the nice lacey boy shorts with the matching bra. She toed off her pumps, jeans still unbuttoned pushed them down and pulled them off hands going to the top button on her shirt working her way down tossing the shirt to side when she was done.

"How do you work this thing?" Happy asked as he picked up the camera.

"Just look through that little box on the right and then push the button on the left. Try and make sure my face is in the little box when you look through the lens."

"Ain't focused on your face Kate."

Kate let a full laugh as Happy began snapping pictures. "Alright all done"

"Already, you only took a couple."

"Saw everything I wanted to see little girl."

"One more go stand on the X." Kate said switching Happy places putting the camera on the stand pushing a few buttons and then going to stand next to Happy him facing sideways toward her she standing to face the camera. "A picture of the both us." Looking toward the camera she felt Happy's eyes on her, she turned looking into his eyes, desperately wanting to know what he was thinking did he want her as much as she wanted him. Happy suddenly reached out wrapping his arm around Kate's slender waist pulling him to him. Her almost bare checks pressed up against him there eyes still locked on one another. Happy started to lean and Kate though with relief that she was finally going to get the kiss she had been wanting since she first saw him. But he bypassed her lips going straight to her ear whispering to her "You hungry Kate."

"Yes" Kate whispered back hating the desperation in her voice reaching up to put her hand around the back of his neck.

"Good, so am I lets go get something to eat." Happy said removing his arm from Kate and walking away from her to his clothes on the floor and started to get dressed.

"What?" Kate said still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm hungry lets go grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah, Okay." Kate stated dumbfounded how did she just go from being almost naked wrapped in his arms to now putting her clothes on. Maybe she was wrong he didn't want her he was just toying with her. God why would he want her when he had the opportunity to fuck real women, women with experience who knew what they were doing she was just a kid she had no real sexual experience. She had only be with two guys in her short life both experiences left her wanting more and more frustrated than she was when she was a horny sixteen year old. That was it she wouldn't try to seek Happy out anymore after this she was done playing these games with him. She would go have dinner and then be done with all this bullshit. She began to follow his lead and redress herself.

Walking outside Happy guided her to where his bike was parked. "You ever ride before Kate?"

"No, I can just take my car and follow you."

"Come on Kate it's not hard all you gotta do is sit there." Happy grabbed the helmet that was hanging from the handlebars placing it on Kate's head and then hitching up the chinstrap so it wouldn't fall off. He swung his leg over mounting the bike and then reached his hand out to Kate. She took his hand and hopped on behind him. "Not really riding shoes but you'll be fine just keep your feet on the pegs, hold on to me and just let yourself lean when I do."

"Okay" Kate said nervously, putting her hands on his waist as he started up the bike and put up the kickstand.

When he took off Kate jumped and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back. They only rode for 10 minutes by the end of it Kate felt more comfortable being on the back of the bike. She slightly loosened her grip on Happy and began to watch the building pass by the wind in her face felt great. They stopped just out the outskirts of town at the Burger Shack a favorite among Charming residents and those who passed through. It was just a stand with some picnic benches but it had the best burgers in town. It wasn't like Kate expected anything fancy from Happy this place suited him. They dismounted the bike and Happy went up to order while Kate picked out a table and sat on top of the table with her feet resting on the bench and waited for Happy.

"Here burger and fries, hope that's okay." Happy said approaching Kate and handing her a basket and then taking a seat next to her.

"Is there anything else on the menu?" Kate said sarcastically elbowing Happy in the ribs causing him to give a small chuckle.

"Nah, guess not. So Kate you going to school to take pictures or something."

"Yeah something like that, I'm going for photo journalism."

"Like for the news and shit?"

"Yep kinda, you get to go to faraway places take pictures of historic events and places."

"So I heard Gemma say your Ma doesn't like you working at the Dog."

"No, my parents are not pleased with my current employment."

"I guess if I had a daughter I wouldn't want her showing her ass off either."

"You got any sons Happy?"

"Nah don't do the kid thing, not really interested in repopulating the earth. You want kids Kate"

"I don't know, I really don't know what I want except to take pictures."

"So if your parents don't like you working at Harry's bar why don't they help you out with school."

"Because they will only pay for it if I go to school for something they want me to be. The played the cutting me off financially card and I called them on it by getting a job and paying for school myself."

"That's good Kate don't let people tell you what to do be yourself."

"Thanks for the advice Happy, I have now learned to punch balls, gouge eyes, head butt, wear a jacket, and to be myself you should be a mentor to young minds." Kate said winking at Happy.

"You're a funny girl Kate. You all done."

"Yeah" she said as she tossed the last fry in her mouth.

"We should get you back don't wanna keep you out to late on a school night."

Happy took Kate back to her call at the school staying on his bike as she got off and handed him his helmet back.

"See Ya Kate." Happy said as he took off out of the parking lot.

Happy felt relieved when he pulled away from the school he had gotten himself out of that situation barley without fucking her on the floor of that studio. The image of her in her bra and underwear burned in his mind her eyes looking at him with want. When he asked her if she was hungry he really had meant if she wanted him and her desperate reply had him hard. But then she had reach out and touched him tentatively that's when he remembered who he was with. He wasn't with some stupid gash he was with a shy girl hardly out of high school. She didn't know what she wanted and hell he was old enough to be her dad. So he quickly let go of her and took her to dinner reminding himself not to grab her and give her a kiss to remember when he dropped her off.

**Thanks For Reading Comments and Reviews always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kate I'm gonna go in back and do some paperwork you okay out here by yourself."

"Sure Harry." Kate said looking up from him while she was currently stocking the bar with napkins and straws. It was a Wednesday night right before closing and not a customer in sight.

"Call if anyone comes in."

"Sure thing." Kate said going back to stocking bar. Harry had only been gone for ten minutes when she heard the front door of the bar open up. Kate looked up from her work to see the door shut behind Happy who walked in alone. Now this was a surprise she hadn't seen him for a week since he dropped her off and raced out of the parking lot like he couldn't get away from her fast enough. Now here he was and alone, Happy never came into the Dog especially by himself.

"Hey Happy" Kate greeted.

"Kate, you here all by yourself?"

"Nah, Harry's in the back said to call him if any unsavory characters came in. Guess I should call him now."

"So I'm unsavory?" Happy asked approaching the bar.

"Nah, just kidding around Hap. I've seen you almost naked and you look pretty savory to me."

"Kate, Kate, Kate you should watch your mouth might get you in trouble remember I told you, you're playing fire little girl."

"Maybe you should help me watch my mouth." Kate chided back. Yeah she knew she shouldn't be messing around with Happy anymore but for some reason when he was around she couldn't think of anything but sex.

"And just how would I do that."

"Come a little closer and I'll show you." Kate said leaning forward waiting for him to close the rest of the distance. If Happy Lowman didn't make a move she was just going to jump over this bar and land right in his lap and force herself on him.

"Jesus Kate" Happy said as he started to lean forward.

"Hey Hap, when did you get here?" Harry said coming from the back causing Kate and Happy to move apart to their respective spots.

"Hey Harry just came by to get drink, been a long night."

"Well Kate get this man a drink."

"I was just about to give him something to wet his whistle before you came in." Kate said reaching for a beer setting it down in front of Happy giving him a wink.

Kate went to answer the ringing bar phone while Harry continued to talk with Happy. "Hey Harry, that was Della on the phone."

"Shit what she want now?"

"Not sure but between all the screaming I managed to make out the words your son and get your ass home." The week couldn't go by without Harry's wife calling screaming at him to get home because one of the kids had done something. Kate and Renee just took it as part of the job to pick up the phone only to be screamed and cursed at by Harry's wife.

"I better get home, Hap can you stay and help Kate close up tonight?"

"Sure Harry"

"Good, Hap walk an old man to his car. Night Kate."

"Night Harry say hi to Della for me."

"Sure as soon as she stops bitching which might not happen until next week." Harry said walking towards the back exit with Happy following behind him while Kate went and locked up the front door.

"So what's up old man you afraid of the dark want me to get the boogie man for you?" Happy asked once they were outside.

"Now listen Hap, I'm not about to tell you what to do, you are a grown ass man but just wanted to give you a bit of advice. Don't think I didn't see what was goin on before I walked in. I may be 65 but I ain't dead. That girl in there is a smart girl she has a fuckin future and it doesn't need to be screwed up. She's better than this shitty place she just doesn't know it, her parents are assholes they don't see it but I've known that girl since she was a baby she's special."

"Harry I'm not tryin ruin her future. I've been tryin to stay away from her but for some fucking reason I can't."

"I hear ya Hap I do like I said she's special but if she gets wrapped up in your shit she's never gonna get out of here. She'll wrap herself up in you and you'll become the center of her world she's just a kid she loves hard and she'll fall just as hard when she figures out who and what you really are. Now I'm not bad mouthin your way of life Hap but shit you gonna give up a different pussy every night for that girl, gonna give her the house the kids the white picket fence and all that shit. Or make sure she finishes school and then let her go when she finds something better than this shit"

"Okay Harry I got it I'll keep away from her."

"Hap again I ain't tellin you what to do I'm just warnin you be careful with her. Now I'm gonna get my old ass home you make sure she gets to car safe and sound and try to keep your hands to yourself."

Happy lit up a cigarette as he made his way back into the bar. Shit all he had to do was help her to her car and keep his hands off her sounded simple enough until he went back into the bar and saw her that urge to rip her clothes off and take her right there on the bar table she was wiping down returned.

"You know Happy you don't have to stay I'll be fine. The front door is locked up the back door automatically locks and I can walk the five steps from the door to my car just fine."

"I'm stayin Harry would have my balls if something were to happen to you."

"Well if you're staying than grab a rag and help me clean up."

"No way I ain't wiping tables."

"Then start stacking the fucking chairs than so I can get the hell out of here."

Kate and Happy working in silence when they were finished he walked with her to the back door and out to the parking lot. Happy kept repeating just get her to her car, just get her to her car hoping the mantra would prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"Where's your jacket Kate?"

"I forgot it at home if I would have known you were going drop by I would made sure to bring it. Maybe you can do something to warm me up."

"Here take my hoodie and get on home." He said handing Kate his hoodie that she put on not bothering to zip it up. Dammit she thought this man runs so hot and cold one second he looks like he wants to eat me up and the next it's like he doesn't even see me.

"Thanks for helping Hap."

"Yeah sure kid." He said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Kate said turning to open her passenger door bending over putting her purse on the seat as she bent over Happy's hoodie rode up just enough for him to see her perfectly 19-year-old ass cheeks.

Before she could close the door Happy charged at her slamming the door shut causing her to spin around and face him. And within a second he was on her wrapping her in his arms her legs going instinctively around his waist as he lifted her off the ground crashing his lips on to hers while pushing her up against her car. Kate let out a small whimper as Happy sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and then licked her lips with his tongue. Kate gasped giving Happy full access to her now open mouth she felt his tongue slide delicately at first in to her mouth and then pick up pace. All this had Kate wanting more she clung to Happy for dear life wrapping both her arms around his broad shoulders as the fire coursed through her body. Kate whimpered again wanting more but also needing a release from the pressure Happy had created in her below, she started to rub herself up against him, his belt buckle hitting just the right spot.

"Christ Kate" Happy groaned as he released her mouth and went for her neck pushing her harder into the car to support her so he could free his right hand. With his hand now free he began to roam her body his hand going to the exposed top of her breast and then pushing down her tank top and pushing his had inside her bra so her could cup her full breast.

"Oh my god Happy." Kate panted in his ear breathless from his touch. He moved his mouth away from her neck enjoying the soft sounds coming from her. "That feels so good" she whimpered as his thumb ran across her already hard nipple. And for that brief moment everything felt right for the both of them until Happy glanced to the side and saw their reflection in the store glass window of the shop next door. Here he was a middle-aged man and her a beautiful young girl. That's when it hit him this wasn't right Harry was right he would just ruin this girl who was so full of promise. He abruptly pulled his hand out of Kate's bra causing another whimper but this one in annoyance rather than pleasure. He backed away from the car removing his other hand and setting her back on the ground she stumbled a bit still holding on to him to regain her balance. "Hap?" She looked up at him in confusion "What's wrong, why'd you stop?" said still panting.

"Go home Kate."

"What, I… I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Jesus she was much more inexperienced than he thought if she couldn't feel what she was doing to him when she was rubbing herself up against him. It also reconfirmed his decision that this wasn't right between them she should be going out with her friends dating college guys. "What do you want me to do Kate, fuck you right out here in the parking lot of the Hairy Dog?"

"No, of course not we could go somewhere."

"Where Kate back to the clubhouse. Want me to fuck you in front of my brothers cause that's what I do Kate that's what I like and your just a fucking kid."

"I am not a fucking kid." Kate shouted stamping her foot.

"Get the fuck outta here little girl." He said harsher than he wanted to but he needed to make a point and keep her away from him.

"I don't know what game you're playing here Happy but it's bullshit everything your saying right now is bullshit."

"Go the fuck home Kate. Now! You are just a fucking kid you ain't got nothing I want and you wouldn't even know what to do if I did want it."

"Fuck you Happy, I don't ever want to see you again. You just leave me the fuck alone." Kate yelled back walking around to the driver side of her car getting in and slamming the door. She started the engine and drove out the parking lot. Damn him she thought while she told herself out loud "I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry." As the tears that had been welling up slipped down her cheeks.

Yep he was a real bastard but he would have been even more of a bastard had he done what he wanted. Happy lit a smoke and made his way through the ally to the front of the Hairy Dog to where his bike was parked. He leaned up against his bike as he finished his smoke. He would probably feel a lot better about what he had done had he not noticed the tears beginning to form in Kate's eyes when he threw that last jab in.

The next night back at the Hairy Dog Kate was bartending for the usual crowd, which included Tig and Bobby while Renee was playing waitress. Kate was still reeling from the night before how could she have been so stupid to throw herself at Happy.

"I need 2 shots of tequila and two beer chasers."

"Here." Kate said as she slammed the drinks down on Renee's tray.

"What crawled up your ass Kate, you've been a bitch all night?"

"Sorry Ray just an off night."

"What happened?"

"Shouldn't you serve those drinks."

"Those assholes can wait. What happened?"

"It's stupid, Happy came by last night and walked me to my car. And well he kissed me not just kissed me but really kissed me had me pinned up against my car hand down my bra and then all of the sudden he just stopped. Called me just a fucking kid and that I wouldn't know what to do with him if he did want me."

"That doesn't sound like Happy he'll fuck anything with a snatch."

"Not helping Ray, thanks for letting me know he'll fuck anything but me."

"Sorry that's not what I meant it just sounds odd. So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing I don't ever want to see that son of a bitch again."

"Well that's gonna be kinda hard considering we're tending bar at his patch in party tomorrow night."

"Fuck I forgot about that. What am I going to do?"

"Fuck him, if he doesn't know the prime piece of pussy he could have had someone else will. You come over to my house before I'll make you all up and then when you get there you flirt with Juice or something show him what he's missing."

"I thought you were into Juice."

"That was so two weeks ago I have my eyes set on Tig now."

"You're a whore Ray you know that right."

"I'm just having fun and you need to as well. Show that bastard that if he doesn't want you there are plenty of other guys who do. I'm not saying sleep with them or anything just make him think other guys want you and then maybe he'll come around."

"No Ray I don't want play these fucking games. I'll go there as me I'm not going to change just because he doesn't want to fuck me."

"Okay suite yourself."

**Thanks For Reading! Reviews and Comments Always Welcome**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following night Kate ready herself as she usually would curled her hair put on a bit of make-up and some lip gloss and put on her black converse. The only thing different was her normal bar uniform, everything was still the same but the black tank top now read Redwood across the breasts and her black booty shorts had SOA printed on the back a request made by Clay. Kate was just happy it didn't say bitch in heat on it. Kate had Renee pick her up because her car was acting up as usual.

"Kate you could at least put on some make up." Renee said as Kate got in her car.

"Renee I'm really trying not to be noticed tonight I just want to stay behind the bar and do my job and go home. And hopefully never go back to the Son's clubhouse again."

"Well I'm getting laid tonight."

"It's good to have goals in life Ray."

By the time they got to the clubhouse members from other charters were starting to arrive so the lot was looking packed. Renee and Kate walked into the clubhouse where Gemma greeted them.

"Thank god you're here, the crow eaters can't poor drinks to save their lives. You'll both be behind the bar with Half-Sack and the rest of the girls will be serving."

"Thanks Gemma" The girls said in unison making their way to the already packed bar.

The first part of the night went by quickly the clubhouse became more crowded with Son's as the evening went on. Kate was so busy she didn't have time to think about Happy she had seen him a few times out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't been up to the bar himself yet instead there always seemed to be some blonde whore to come and get his drinks for him. While Kate busied herself and tried to avoid the many advances the men made Renee was in her element standing on top of the bar pouring shots into various Son's mouths, allowing them to do body shots off of her. Yes, Renee was going to get laid tonight and Kate would go home alone again. She just had to face the fact that she wasn't sexy like Renee she was just simple and maybe Happy was right just a kid.

"Hey Kit Kat give me another shot of tequila."

"Jesus Tig you guys are drinking this shit like water we are almost out."

"There's another case of it in the storage room want me to go grab it?"

"No Tig that's alright part of the job. And just to warn you a certain other bartender has her eye on you."

"No shit"

"No shit Tig you better watch yourself you may have met your match with that one." Kate said as she made her way out from behind the bar to go get the other case of tequila patting Tig on the shoulder.

"You alright tonight Kate you seem outta your element."

"I'm fine just a long night."

"Well if you need anything or if one of these bastards gives you a hard time you come tell me."

"Will do thanks."

Kate grabbed the case of tequila managed to balance it while closing the storage room door to only almost drop it when she turned around and Happy was standing in front of her.

"Let me help you." Happy said as he reached for the box.

"I got it Happy I maybe just a kid but I can carry a damn box. Now if you could move out of my way."

"Dammit Kate let me just talk to you for a minute."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about the last thing you said to me was I was just a kid and you didn't want me and I told you to leave me the fuck alone. So that pretty much ends all future conversations right there. Now get out of my way I'm working I have a job to do and don't you have some blonde bitch to hang around I'm pretty sure they know what to do with it." Kate said pushing her way past Happy and back to the bar.

Happy wasn't sure if he wanted to teach her lesson on how to speak to a Son or fuck her right on the bar. No woman besides his Ma had ever spoken to him like that. He had to admit the fire in her eyes when she was mad was sexy as hell. Much better than the hurt he had seen in them the night before when he wanted to be a pussy and run after and apologize for being an asshole and making her cry. He guessed that the anger she had now was better than the hurt.

As the night wore on at least things calmed down at the bar the men had seemed to get their fill of alcohol and had now moved on to women.

"Hey pretty thing can I get a beer?" The young man with spikey blonde hair asked Kate.

"Sure" Kate said reaching for a beer and putting it in front of him.

"What's your name?"

"Kate and yours?"

"Kozik"

"Is that your real name?"

"Nah last name I'll tell you my first name in morning."

"Smooth one Kozik" Kate laughing for the first time that evening. "Does that one ever work?"

"Sometimes a guy's gotta try."

"I like your honesty. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I like your tits. And I'm in from Tacoma leaving tomorrow so you won't have to see my ugly mug in the morning."

"Really, you think that's going to work any better?" Kate said now blushing.

"Like I said a guy's gotta try. And you do have nice tit's bet your ass is just as fine. How about this I'll tell you my real name now so I can make you scream it later. What do say Katey."

"Just so you know, it's just Kate, you know for when you scream it later. And I don't think I'd mind seeing your ugly mug in the morning." Kate said now giving him a giggle and was just reaching across the bar to do a flirty touch on his arm when she heard that familiar gruff voice.

"Leave this one alone Kozik she's not for touching." Came the raspy voice of Happy from behind Kozik as he made his way to the bar.

"You got it brother. Thanks for the beer Kate." Kozik said as he left the bar.

"Dammit Happy I said to leave me alone, please just leave me alone." And there it was the hurt was back in her eyes.

"Nah little girl you and I are gonna hash this shit out right now. C'mere"

"Fucking fine and then will you leave me alone"

"Maybe" Happy said leading her towards his dorm room. Once inside shutting the door behind them.

"Listen Kate I handled last night the wrong way. I didn't say that shit to hurt you girl."

"It's fine Happy I get it you don't want to fuck me but you don't get to dictate who does."

"You wanna fuck Kozik the whore of Tacoma?" He asked jaw popping while he clenched it.

"Maybe as least he doesn't play fucking games with me. He wants to fuck me and says so. Doesn't fucking push up on me in a parking lot and then insult me."

"Dammit Kate, what the fuck do you want from me?" Getting madder for some reason the thought of this sweet little girl with Kozik had his brain on fire seeing her blush at that blonde spikey haired bastard had him close to losing his shit.

"I told you leave me alone and don't try and tell anyone who can and can't fuck me. You made it perfectly clear you don't want it so let me find someone who does."

"I do wanna fuck you, no guy in his right mind wouldn't but I'm fucking old enough to be your dad and I don't do girlfriends." Happy retorted sounding more angry than he wanted to but this little girl had him fired up.

"Jesus Hap It's just sex and I'm 19 not 16. What do you think I was gonna do follow you around all doe eyed because you fucked me. Do you not know that sometimes a girl just wants to fuck same as you no attachment just fucking sex? We don't fucking always fall in love with every single person we fuck. God you're real stupid Hap you could've fucked me last night, hell and probably fucked me tonight if you wanted to but you fucking blew that chance last night when you acted like a total asshole." Kate said turning around and walking out of his room leaving Happy with his mouth hung open in disbelief and disappointment. He should have just listened to his instincts and fucked her right there in the Dog's parking lot.

The next two hours passed by without any more from Happy he remained in his respective corner. Kate watched on as Renee worked her charms on Tig and knew she would be calling a cab to get home again tonight.

"Hey Ray I'm going to go outside and get some air."

"Sure thing Kit Kat." As Renee whispered something in Tigs ear.

Kate walked out of the clubhouse and lit her smoke looking to forward to sitting on the picnic bench outside to get off her feet. As she looked toward it she saw Happy siting with his back to her. Well she could be adult about this. She couldn't help but still be amused by his look of bewilderment when she lashed out at him earlier. She really was hoping inside he would just grab her and kiss her again like he did last night. Damn, looking at him he was still sexy as hell

"It's getting cold outside." Kate said as Happy turned his head toward her she could see the faint hint of a smirk from him. She walked to the table and sat on top of the table the same positions they had when they ate at the Burger Shack but this time they sat shoulder-to-shoulder smoking.

"Where's your jacket little girl?"

"Inside."

"Sorry don't got a hoodie on to give you tonight."

"That's alright I can think of a few things that you can do to warm me up." Kate said as she bumped him with her shoulder.

"Ahhh Kate I told you, you're playin with fire little girl."

"Ahhh but Hap what a lovely way to burn."

"Looks like your friend is staying, you need a ride home?"

"If you want you can give me that ride in the morning."

And with that Happy was off the table throwing his cigarette down taking Kate's and doing the same. Standing now facing her leaning down to be eye-to-eye with her he leaned in further capturing her lips with his. His hands going to the back of her head entwining his fingers in her hair. Releasing her from his kiss looking at her flushed face he grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Come on little girl let's go get this out of our system." Happy pulled her by the arm back into the clubhouse past everyone Kate saw Renee gasp and then smile as she saw the two pass the bar and head straight to his dorm room. Happy pushed Kate in the room slamming the door with his booted foot locking with his hand behind his back never taking his eyes of Kate. Kate wasn't sure who should make the first move now so she went to him taking the sides of kutte and pushed it off his shoulders while toeing her shoes off. Happy took his kutte and tossed it onto the desk nearby. Kate then reached for the hem of his shirt pulling up on the bottom with Happy bending down to allow her to pull it off. Happy reached for Kate yanking her tank top of and then wrapping his arms around her lifting her up as he had done the night before Kate's legs going around his waist as he walked them both towards the bed mouths attached hungry for one another. When Happy hit the bed he leaned over with Kate still in his arms placing her on the bed and then standing up to unlace and toe off his boots removing his belt but leaving his jeans on he leaned over hooking his fingers in the sides of Kate's shorts yanking them off her. Leaving Kate in just her dark purple bra and panty set Happy crawled up the bed hovering over Kate taking her mouth in his and sliding his tongue aggressively into her open mouth. He could feel her writhe against him at that kiss. He slid his jean-clad knee up to the center of her open waiting legs placing slight pressure gaining him another amazing whimper from her. He released her mouth, stared down at her beautiful 19-year-old body and ran his palm open hand down the middle of her grazing her breasts with his fingers. He reached behind her effortlessly removing her bra and began trailing kisses down until he reached her bare breast. Kate was so turned on she was on fire and almost screamed out when Happy put his knee between her legs she started rubbing against him to find some release he had her so wound up she couldn't even think straight at this point. But reality came crashing in as she realized that he was just about to take her breast in his mouth that was when Renee's he bites comment broke into her numb mind. "W..W…Wait Happy." She said panting Happy looked up at her and then straightened up so he was on his knees looking down at her. She could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"Ummm….I…ummm …are you going to hurt me?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kate you mean like emotionally cause I told you before I don't…."

"No" she said shaking her head. "I mean physically."

That caused a smirk from him "I'm pretty well endowed but I haven't had any complaints yet."

"No, No that's not what I mean either." She said now truly embarrassed she pressed her palms to her face covering her flaming cheeks and eyes so she didn't have to see his face when she asked this next question "Renee said you like it rough."

"Yeah I like it rough. Do you like it rough?"

"I don't really know."

"Jesus Kate are you a fucking virgin?"

"No!" Kate shouted siting up. "No of course not I just don't want you to bite me."

Happy let out a full on laugh at this comment.

"It's not fucking funny." Kate said now covering her breasts with her arm hurt by his laughter.

"Kate sweetheart I'm not laughing at you it's just I've never had this conversation before." He said apologetically. Then reaching to remove her arm the was covering her breasts and leaned her back down on the bed with him back to hovering over her. "Kate I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to do, okay if you want me to stop just say so. I promise I'm gonna make you feel so good little girl." He said softly as he began to kiss her again and make his way down to her exposed breasts once again. He took her breast gently in his mouth flicking her nipple with his tongue at first and then gently pinching it between his teeth. Kate let out a hiss he wasn't sure from pleasure or pain. "Does that feel good Kate?"

"Hmmm" was the only reply.

"Tell me baby."

"Yes, yes so good" Kate whispered in between pants arching her back up giving Happy access to her breast. He repeated his earlier move this time working his hand down her body and inside her panties. Kate let out a scream "Oh God!" when his middle finger ran down her slick wet folds.

"Oh Kate your so fucking wet." He said taking his finger and gliding slowly in to her while he continued to suck on her breast. Kate began to move her hips to the rhythm of his finger moaning loudly with every thrust. Happy was hard as rock but he wanted to make sure she was wound up so tight she would come with him he could already feel how tight she was which meant he wouldn't last long with her. He continued until he could feel her start to contract around him he then removed his finger causing her to open her eyes and look into his eyes with confusion.

"Hap?" she said in a pleading voice. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanna be inside you when you cum Kate."

"Okay" she said still breathless Happy was pretty sure he could get her to agree to anything right now but all he wanted was to be buried deep in her. He leaned over her and grabbed a condom out of the dresser removed his pants and rolled the condom on then yanked off her panties which were now soaked, grabbed her by the hips to put her into the perfect position and slid into her warm body slowly. He didn't hear any sounds of pain from her so he began to move slowly inside her. Within seconds he could feel her contractions that had started earlier resume.

"Ohh Hap, ohh please oh please don't stop"

"You couldn't beg me to stop now Kate you feel so good little girl. Fucking perfect." He knew when she was there when her body went rigid and he could feel her clamp down on him. It almost had done him in but she quickly relaxed coming down from her high.

Kate felt like she was in a whole other world her body felt like it was floating away from her mind. She reached out to Happy and grasp onto his waist to pull him down so his mouth could join hers. She suddenly felt her second orgasm coming on as he continued to move rolling his hips so he would make sure to hit her already exposed and sensitive nub. "I'm going to cum again Oh god oh Hap oh Hap."

"That's it little girl so fucking good." He felt her once more go rigid against him and no longer being able to hold out he came within a few thrusts of her. Her body had gone limp beneath his, legs fell to the side he could feel her trying to catch her breath. He moved to hover over again braced on his forearms he wiped her sweat soaked strands of hair from her closed eyes.

"Kate? You okay little girl."

"Uhhh Hmm" was the only reply he got.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

"Uhhh Hmm"

Happy got up and went to the attached bathroom now came the hard part he thought if it was just a croweater he could just tell her to get lost but this was Kate he had to be delicate with her at least a little bit. She may have said she just wanted a fuck but she was still a girl not a whore. He came out of the bathroom and turned off the light. The streetlights still shining in through the window he could see she was now curled up in his bed under the covers sleeping on her side facing away from him.

"Shit." He said as he climbed into bed next to her rolling to his side he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kate you gotta get up. I don't do sleepovers little girl."

"Okay, just five more minutes." she said sleepily not opening her eyes. Happy rolled over on his back grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. He would wake her up after this cigarette but then one cigarette turned into two and then he was stubbing out the third one he put both his hands behind his head and tried to figure a way out of this no way he could let her stay the night. He heard Chibs yell from down the hallway "Get outta here you stupid fucking gash" Happy glanced at Kate thinking that should have woken her up but all she did was stir in her sleep and roll over closer to Happy snuggling up against his side. He looked down at her sleeping face and knew there wasn't anything he could do now but let her stay without being an asshole it was apparent that this girl was shattered. He pulled the covers up over him and drifted off to sleep with the sounds of sweet little simple Kate next to him.

**Thanks for Reading! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Comments and Reviews always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning light had begun to seep in through the window. Kate could feel the sunshine on her face she could feel the sleeping form she was resting her head on breath slowly in sleep she could feel the muscular arm wrapped around her holding her close. She slowly opened her eyes to see her heavily tattooed pillow the thoughts of last night made her smile and caused a warmth to pool down below. She propped herself up and stared at that man next to her she could see could now see the grey stubble coming in on his face and head she could see the lines on his face that his tough years on the road had caused. She reached out and gently stroked the side of his face careful not to wake him. She was pretty sure no woman had been this close to him in years and she didn't want to ruin it by him waking up and find her staring at him like a girl in love. She leaned in and started to place soft kissed on his collarbone and then began to work her way up to his neck. Sucking on his neck nipping at his earlobe.

"Something you need little girl?" Happy said eyes snapping open turned to see Kate with a look on her face of the cat who ate the canary.

"Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Last night."

"Yeah, you looking for a repeat performance."

"Maybe"

Happy turned over pushing her on her back and climbing on top of her capturing her lips in his. "Let's just see if you are." Happy said taking his hand and running it down her to her warm center. "Kate your so wet baby." Happy leaned over grabbed another condom from the drawer sliding it on and then sliding in to her. Kate let out a small hiss "You okay?"

"Yeah just a little sore."

"Want me to stop?" Happy said buried in her but not moving yet.

"No, it feels good just go slow okay."

He braced himself on his forearms and began to move watching her face for any pain he wasn't sure if he could stop if he saw any sign from her that she wasn't comfortable it felt so good to be in her.

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at him she reached out and grabbed the back of his head pulling him down for a kiss. Happy was good at this his kisses his movements all causing her to want more of what he was giving. She moved her arms under his placing them on his lower back as he continued to thrust into to her. She could just began to feel her release coming but she wanted to hold this orgasm off, this moment before it happened was the best she had ever felt. She whimpered no longer being able to hold off her climax "Oh Hap I can't, I can't hold on I have to cum."

"Let it go little girl it feels so good when you cum. Cum for me Kate." Happy felt her body once again clamp down on him this time he couldn't hold himself off either her tightness and warmth too much for him he came with a groan dropping his forehead to Kate's heaving chest. He lifted his head when he felt her breathing start to return to normal. "Good morning Kate."

She giggled "Good morning Happy."

Happy gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then got out of bed to go clean up in the bathroom. When he returned she was in the same position as the night before curled up on her side facing away from him. He got back into bed resuming his position the night before on his back. Kate felt him return to the bed now here was the awkward part she knew he didn't do sleepovers she had heard him the night before but he had let her stay. Now she wasn't sure what to do should she get up and leave stay where she was she sighed and said "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

Happy rolled over to his side and kissed her on her shoulder. "Your fine girl, If you wake me up like that every time I just might let you stay the night again. You gotta anywhere to be today?"

"Yeah work but not till later."

"Good lets go back the fuck asleep it's way too early to be up." He said as he pulled her flush with him putting a hand on her hip as they both drifted back to sleep.

The second time Kate woke up she was alone, she sat up in bed and rubbed her sleep ridden eyes. She could hear the shower going so she assumed it was time to get up and return to the real world away from the comfort of Happy's dorm room. She got out of bed and rummaged around until she found her clothes and was running her fingers through her messy hair when Happy came out of the bathroom wrapped up in just a towel. Kate's eyes taking in the beautiful sight before her when she looked up she saw Happy smirk at her and then wink which caused her to blush earning a chuckle from Happy as he began to get dressed. "I better get you home."

"Yeah I got some school work to do."

"Here it's cold outside." Happy said handing her one of his many SOA hoodies.

"Thanks, I have a pair of jeans in my bag too I'll meet you at the bar."

Kate walked out of the dorm room and made her way down the hall to bar area where all she could see is an array of naked bodies men and women well at least she had a dorm to sleep in noticing Juice on the pool table with some red head. She went to the bar grabbed her bag from behind slid on her jeans and put her shoes on. She rummaged through it to find a hair tie and pulled her messy hair back. Happy came out and she followed him out to where his bike was. This time he had a spare helmet for her to put on. Kate gave him her address and they were off her night of excitement was now over and she would have to face the day and return to being just plain old Kate. The ride only took minutes and Kate kept herself plastered to Happy and when he pulled up to her house she didn't want to let go just yet she didn't want this time to end. Besides what was she supposed to say thanks for the fuck see ya around sometime. She had never had a one nightstand before and wasn't sure how to act.

"Fuck Kate this is where you live?" Happy said after he had turned off the bike and he took in the spacious 6-bedroom house in front of him.

"It's my parents' house."

"You still live with your folks?"

"Yeah I can barely afford school no way I can afford rent too." Kate said as she got off the bike and handed the helmet back to him. She leaned into kiss him but he turned his head to the side.

"You hungry Kate?" His voice husky against her ear.

"Yeah" she said back smiling remembering the photo shoot.

"Good get back on lets go get something to eat."

They went to Rose's diner and had breakfast even though it was early afternoon. Over pancakes they shared more about their lives. Kate didn't realize that Happy could hold a conversation. Even though he was short with his answers he answered her questions freely. Kate learned it was just him and his Ma left and she was sick in a nursing home his dad had run out on them when he was little. He had been with the Son's since he was twenty he had done short stints in chino for auto theft and assault and battery. Kate told him about her parent's restrictive and controlling nature wanting her to be an accountant like her dad and her wanting to break free of them. After breakfast Happy drove Kate straight to her house on the ride over Kate felt so relaxed holding onto Happy feeling the breeze on her face she could see why he enjoyed this mode of transportation. When they pulled up to Kate's house again Happy shut off his bike as Kate got off and handed him the helmet back. "Thanks for the date Happy."

"Date?"

"Yeah, you took me to eat fucked me and took me to eat again I'm gonna say it's a date."

"C'mere Kate." He said with a grin.

Kate leaned into him and his kiss. She desperately want to ask him when she'd see him again but thought better of it she thought she had already pushed it with him by staying the night. Happy ended the kiss "See ya around little girl." He said before he started the bike back up and took off down the street. Well at least he said "see ya around" Kate thought as she made her way into her parents' house and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Kate where have you been?"

"I had to work Mom."

"All night?"

"Yeah I tended bar at a party and then slept over at Renee's."

"Kate your father and I are getting real tired of this. You running around dressed like a whore staying out all night. And don't think I didn't see who dropped you off."

"Mom, it was your and Dad's decision not to help me with school so you don't have any say in where I work or how I spend my free time. I'm getting good grades and I'm not doing anything illegal what more do you want from me?"

"For you to be respectable do you know how it looks on me and your father when you work a place like the Hairy Dog?"

"Then pay for school!"

"Only if you give up this childish dream of yours and get a real education."

"Then I guess we are at an impasse I'm not going to school to become an accountant." Kate said leaving the kitchen and making her way towards the stairs.

"Katlyn Arnold! Where are you going we are not done."

"I'm going to go wash the smell of biker off me Mom."

**Thanks for Reading. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In honor of it being the weekend I decided to post another chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Kate snuggled under her covers looking at her alarm clock that read 2:00 am. She had just gotten home from a Friday night at the Dog and was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow no class no work until later. Her eyes had just closed when she heard something ping against her second story window she ignored it and closed her eyes again when she heard the noise again. She got out of bed and pulled the blinds open surprised to see Happy standing in her front lawn when he saw her he motioned for her to come down. She gave him the one-minute signal and rushed to her closet to put on jeans and sweater grabbing her jacket and shoes. She worked her way down stairs quietly to not wake her sleeping parents. She wanted to run out to Happy she hadn't seen or heard from him in two weeks since there night together and it had her curious what he was doing here. She had heard from Renee that the guys had to make a run to Reno. Kate made it to the front door, put on her shoes and jacket, and went out to where Happy was now sitting on the curb in front of her house smoking.

"Hey" Kate said sitting down beside Happy lighting her own smoke.

"Sorry to come here I meant to catch you before you left the Dog but got a late start this morning."

"That's okay I wasn't asleep yet. How'd you know which room was mine?"

"Light was still on when I walked up figured it was you."

"And what would you have done if it wasn't?"

"Your Dad have a gun?"

"No"

"Then it wouldn't be a problem."

"Where's your bike at?"

"Parked it down the block didn't wanna wake the whole damn street."

"What are you doing here Happy?"

"You're sure full of questions tonight Kate. Maybe I can help keep your mouth busy." Happy said as he leaned and gave Kate a knee trembling kiss.

"Aww Happy did you miss me?"

"Missed those lips. Come for a ride with me."

"Hap it's 2'olock in the morning."

"You got somewhere else to be?" When she didn't answer. "That's what I thought." He responded getting up and offering his hand to Kate.

They walked to his bike and rode for about 30 minutes when Happy pulled over to a dirt shoulder of road and shut off the bike.

"What are we doing?" Kate asked after they had gotten off the bike.

"Just come with me Kate."

She followed Happy up a dirt trail to an open patch of dirt on top of a cliff. When Kate joined Happy at the edge, she exclaimed "Oh my god it's beautiful." Looking out past the cliff was all of Charming you could see the entire town lit up by the streetlights.

"Thought you'd like it maybe you can take pictures of it or something."

"How did you find this?"

"Bike broke down and I hiked up here to take a piss while I was watin for a tow."

"Thanks Happy it's really beautiful." Kate said as she put her arm through his and around his waist and snuggled in closer to his warmth they in silence as they took in the sight.

"You cold little girl." Happy said after 10 minutes when he felt Kate shiver against him.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here."

"Better get you back home then." Happy said leaning over to kiss her on the head.

On the ride home Kate buried her face in Happy's back to avoid the wind and warm her frozen nose. She put her hands in the pockets of Happy's hoodie while she held onto him.

He parked his bike in the same spot as before and shut it off.

"Well thanks again Happy." Kate said not sure how to say good-bye to him she desperately wanted to kiss him.

"I'll walk you home Kate. Don't want nothin happening to you."

The walked back to her house side by side in silence smoking. When they got to her driveway Kate couldn't take it anymore and lunged herself at Happy reaching up to kiss him hard. Happy reached his arms out and enclosed her within them while they continued the kiss. Happy broke the kiss and went for Kate's neck causing Kate to let out a whimper and lean into him closer craving more contact with him.

"You hungry Kate?" Happy whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but please don't say you want to go get a bite to eat right now because I don't have food on my mind."

"What are you hungry for little girl?"

"You, please Hap."

"Let's go back to the clubhouse."

"No I can't wait come inside with me."

"You gonna sneak me in?"

"Yep remember my Dad doesn't have gun." Kate said grabbing his hand and leading him toward the front door. "Take your shoes off first." Once inside she led him toward the stairs. "The second step creaks so skip it."

"Kate how many times have you snuck guys in here." Happy whispered.

"Ohh all the time but never a biker." Kate joked giving him a smile and leading him up the stairs to her room. She flipped on the light and locked the door once they were inside.

Happy had expected a chick room all pink and shit but her room was painted a pale blue and pictures where plastered all over the room.

"You take all these?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you." Kate said going to her desk and pulling her portfolio and flipping it towards the back and handing it to Happy who had taken a seat on her bead. Sitting next to him she watched as Happy flipped through the pictures.

"Shit Kate these are fucking good." Happy said, the pictures were of him, most of them were in black and white some in color and a few she had done in black and white and left some of his tattoos colored. Happy closed the book and handed it back to Kate, Harry was right this girl had something special. And here he was now thinking about what an old perv he was sneaking into this little girl's bedroom. Then that thought left him as he saw Kate began to take off her clothes and saunter over to him in her bra and panties. And all he could think of was how much he had missed her stuck with nothing but worn out whore pussy for two weeks he couldn't wait to be in her tight wet warmth. When Kate got to Happy she leaned down and helped him out of his boots and did the same with his kutte, shirt and jeans, then straddled him and gave him a feverish kiss. Happy reached around Kate removing her bra and then devouring her breast as she rolled her hips against him letting out soft moans. In an instant Happy had Kate on her back pulling off her panties and shimming out of his boxers and grabbing a condom from his wallet. When Happy returned to the bed he laid down and pulled Kate back into his lap with her straddling him.

Kate had known something was off with Happy when he handed her portfolio book back. He had gone from wanting to be here to now looking for a way to get out. So Kate did the only thing she could think of she started to undress. When she walked toward Happy she could see the look of not wanting to be anywhere but here with her as his eyes scanned her body. She wasn't sure what to do next at this point Kate had never been the aggressor in these situations it had always been the guy who took the next steps. And now she found herself in this predicament here she was on top of Happy him waiting for her to do something and her suddenly not feeling sexy at all and having no clue what to do. She could see Happy's frustration growing so she leaned down to kiss him and started to nibble on his neck and then she thought of a brilliant idea so she whispered in his ear "I want you on top" in the most sexy voice she could manage.

"Nah baby I wanna see you this time." Came his reply.

So Kate went for it she eased her way up and then sunk herself down on Happy's waiting body. She bit her lip and began to move trying to think what would Renee do. God she was probably awful at this and Happy would never want to sleep with her again he had slept with hundreds of women who knew how to please him and here she was making a fool out of herself. Happy reached out and grabbed her hips pulling her slightly forward and to the right she placed her hands on his chest. "Little to the right baby, that's it. Faster." He said with clenched teeth. That was it Kate knew she was pissing him off she could see the little pop in his jaw as he clenched it.

"Hap maybe you should get on top. I'm not really good at this." Kate said nervously hoping he wouldn't just tell her to get fucked and leave.

"Relax Kate your doin fine little girl. Just close your eyes and relax."

With his reassuring words Kate began to move in time with the pull of his hands. Kate started to feel good but then she heard Happy let out a strained moan. "Am I doing it right?"

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes" Kate gasp as Happy reached his hand out and began to rub her clit.

"Then you're doing everything just perfect."

As Kate began to feel her release coming she leaned back leaving one hand on Happy's abs and the other she move back to his thigh to brace herself. "Ohhh Hap" Kate moaned now dropping her head down. Happy cupped her face with is other hand running his thumb across her lips.

"Shhhh Kate you gotta be quiet."

"S…S…Sorry." She panted in a whisper

"Your fine I love to hear you little girl but regardless of your Dad not having a gun I don't really want to wake them."

"Okay, I'll be quiet. Ohh Hap I need more. Please Hap Oh Please Hap." Kate begged for her release Happy sat up pushing her back on the bed with him now on top he slammed into her giving Kate what she craved. To stop herself from screaming out she bit into Happy's upper shoulder causing a grunt from him but he didn't falter and continued to slam into her. Kate felt it would never stop she was still riding the wave of her first climax never getting the opportunity to come down at the pace Happy kept at. Just when she was climbing down from another peak in her orgasm she heard Happy pant out "Fuck Kate." She was allowed to finally come down from her high. As Kate came too she opened her eyes to find Happy braced on the forearms looking staring at her, her one hand still clutching to his bicep and the other clinging to his back. "You okay?" He asked.

"Ohh yes." Kate sighed giving him a smile. Then she saw where she had bitten him she could see fresh pooling of blood and the clear outline of her teeth. "Oh my god Happy! I'm so sorry I can't believe I did that."

"It's fine Kate but I thought you were against biting." He said with a chuckle, but he could still see the concern on her face. "Kate I'm fine I've had worse than a bite from a girl. Felt pretty fucking good too."

With that Kate let out a laugh and buried herself in the crook of Happy neck him giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I guess we should have done this back at the clubhouse." Kate said stifling a yawn. "Then we could just go to sleep."

"Wore ya out again girl." Happy said removing himself from Kate's equally sweaty body and sitting on the edge of the bed fishing for his clothes.

"Yeah" Kate said wrapping herself around his back "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Next time Kate, there's always next time." Kate gave him a kiss on the back and released him to finish dressing. Grabbing her sweats from her closet.

"Let me walk you down. Oh wait I got something else for you." Kate said grabbing an envelope and handing it to Happy. "Don't open it until later."

Once outside Happy pulled Kate in his arms and Kate gave him a leisurely kiss.

"Kate you keep doin that and I'm gonna take you right back upstairs."

"Goodnight Happy." Kate said with a giggle.

"Goodnight Kate. See ya around." Happy said as he walked away towards his bike. Kate standing on the sidewalk watching him until he disappeared into the night.

"Yeah see ya around, I hope." whispered Kate as her face broke into a smile and she walked back inside.

Once Happy was back to his bike he tore open the envelope and began to laugh. Inside were the pictures he had taken of Kate. The first one was of her when he caught her laughing god she looked beautiful the next one of her was just her standing there alone. The last one shocked Happy the most it was one that Kate at taken of them both they were facing each other Kate staring up at him and him staring back at her. He remembered the moment he had just pulled her into is arms and wanted to take that sweet bottom lip in his mouth. Happy smiled as he put the pictures back in the envelope and into his vest for safekeeping.

**Thanks for Reading. Reviews and comments are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate stretched and yawned as she slowly opened her eyes to see the early morning sun coming through the window. She smiled as she looked to the sleeping form next to her she cuddled up closer to Happy causing him to stir and reach his arm out and wrap it around her. Kate kissed his chest thinking she should be getting up but not wanting to ruin this moment. Her and Happy had been an item for the past five months and for Kate had been glorious. Mostly when he was here in Charming she was the one who was warming his bed they had fell into a routine of sorts. Him showing up at the Dog if she was working and then going back to the clubhouse to fall into bed with one another and he let her stay night. They never talked about what they were or what was going to come of it, which was fine by Kate she was just happy being with him. There were times though she wouldn't see or hear from him for days and would be on edge worried something had happened but then he would randomly show up seeking her out. She knew he still slept with other women on the road and possibly in Charming but she knew that came with the territory so she kept her mouth shut. They'd spend some evenings at the diner talking and laughing she was surprised that Happy could laugh well not really laugh more of a gruff chuckle but when she started giggling she could always find a smile on his face. They'd also go for rides up north when the weather was nice she'd sit beside him and ramble on while he fixed her car often getting the response "Do you ever shut up Kate?" Then he'd reach out to her and give her a kiss to shut her up.

Happy knew he had a problem this girl lying next to him was starting to get attached and he didn't do attached. She never asked the normal dumb questions like "Where is this going?" but he knew when he'd catch her looking at him she was thinking it. He had wanted to end it before she could get hurt and had thought about it but for some reason that damn smile of hers kept him coming back. He'd just about have her out of his mind and then he'd think about her small little giggle, her cheeks that would still blush and her soft whimpers when they were in bed and he'd go back on his intentions and seek her out again. He knew this would end badly and this small little girl sleeping so soundly next to him would get her heart broken so for now he was just content to spend a little time with her. She was smart, smarter than him was always talking about shit that he knew nothing about but when she'd get excited about something he would just sit there and listen to her ramble on the sound of her sweet voice soothing to him somehow. Somehow she made all the bad shit that went on in his head all the bad shit he had done just go away when he was with her.

When Kate opened her eyes again she could see that the morning sun was higher and she really should have been up a long time ago. She rolled out of Happy's hold to get out of bed when he caught her by the wrist. "Come back to bed Kate too damn early to be up."

"I can't Hap I got to get up."

"Why you got somewhere to be?"

Kate thought about that one, yeah she had somewhere to be like an hour ago she should have already been in class and on her way to her second class of the day. She really should go so she didn't miss her third class but looking at Happy now she just wanted to stay. Sure she had missed a lot of classes over the last months but she was still passing just barley but passing nonetheless. That was how it was when you were with a guy like Happy when he had time for her she cleared everything out of her life to be with him and the erratic hours he kept. The only thing she still consistanly did was go to work because Harry wouldn't let her get away with that shit. "No but what are you going to give me if I come back to bed." She asked coyley.

"C'mere and I'll show ya little girl." Happy said tugging hard on her arm drawing her back down to the bed and climbing on top of her. Just that voice had Kate wanting whatever he had to give her.

It was later in the afternoon before Kate was able to leave Happy's grasp after she had showered and changed she gave Happy a quick kiss goodbye as she headed toward the clubhouse kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Morning Kate or should I say afternoon." Kate heard Gemma say as she poured herself a cup of the black goodness guaranteed to take the edge off of a late night.

"Hi Gemma."

"Been seeing a lot of you around here lately?"

"Yep, still keeping Happy company."

"Nothing wrong with a little company. Heard all your company this morning when I came in here." Gemma said giving her a wink.

"Oh Gemma I'm sorry." Kate said blushing.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart I've heard worse, thin walls ya know. You still carrying your overnight bag around. Bastard won't at least let you keep a change of clothes here."

"Uhmm I don't think we are there yet you know Happy he doesn't do the girlfriend thing."

"Yeah I know, Kate let me ask you something. You're young are you sure you want to go down this road?"

"Gemma Hap and I aren't really going down a road."

"Yeah that's what I thought when I was your age and met Jax's Dad and then before I knew it I was pregnant and married and now here I am. Just want to make sure you know this life is a great one but a real tough one especially with a man like Happy. Gotta tread carefully with that one. Think hard about it Kate about what you want you're young you might want more outta life."

"I know Gemma, well I got to get going, shift at the Dog is starting soon." Kate said not wanting to entertain the conversation anymore. She didn't want to think about what road she was going down with Happy but Gemma was right she needed to make some decisions in her life she didn't want to be stuck in limbo like this even if she was enjoying every minute of it.

Happy walked into the Hairy Dog it was almost closing time so the bar was empty except for Harry behind the bar. "Hey Harry, Kate here?"

"Yeah she's in the back doin inventory."

"Thanks" Happy said walking toward the back storage room.

"Hey Hap, can I have a minute."

"Sure what's up?"

"I don't wanna involve myself in your personal shit but I gotto say somthin. Kate's Dad came and saw me which means somthin we havn't talked in years used to be real close till the stingy bastard got greedy. Him and her Ma are worried about her."

"Why what happened?"

"Apparently you happened, she hasn't been comin home, missing classes. The dean at her school is a friend of the family and he said Kate is in danger of failing most of her courses. Her Ma thinks it's you she's been seein instead of goin to class. Now I told you before that girls got somethin special and I don't wanna see it screwed up Hap."

"What you want me to do?"

"Well either you set that girl right or you end it."

"Alright I got it Harry."

"Okay go see your girl then. I'm gonna close this place up."

Happy made his way to the storage room where he saw the most beautiful view Kate bent over counting cocktail napkins. Her perfect round ass making him want to take her right in this dirty room bent over a box but Harry's words were still ringing in his ears.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey Hap" Kate said turning around giving him one of those full gorgeous smiles of hers. "Didn't know if I'd see you tonight."

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"I like it better when you keep me off my toes." She said laughing as she closed in on him going on her tiptoes to give him a hello kiss.

"Hey you two I'm gonna get outta here make sure the light are off when you leave." Harry said interrupting there kiss.

"Okay Harry see you tomorrow." Kate said waiting until he was gone to return to Happy. "Now where were we."

"Nah let's get this place closed down and then we go to the clubhouse."

"Alright, everything good Hap?" Kate questioned he had never not just taken her wherever they were at.

"Yeah it's good little girl."

They continued in silence stacking chairs when Happy finally broke the silence. "Everything goin good with school?"

"Uhmm, yeah I guess."

"Good just want to make sure your keeping up with everything. You wouldn't be skipping classes or anything."

"Happy what's this about?" Kate asked stopping what she was doing.

"Nothin just don't want to you throwing shit away on something that's not important."

"Just what the hell does that mean?"

Happy stopped what he was doing and walked over to Kate placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I just mean Kate your school should be the most important thing in your life right now, it's your ticket outta here."

"And what if I don't want out of here?"

"Kate what the fuck you gonna do the rest of your life, work at the Dog?"

"Yeah maybe, your starting sound like my fucking parents Hap. What are you my Dad now?" Kate shouted starting to get heated. She was so tired of everyone seeming to know what was right for her and the last person she expected this from was Happy.

"I'm fucking old enough to be little girl and you watch your fucking mouth when you're talkin to me."

"What are you gonna do about if I don't?" Kate said trying to turn the tables around she knew if she could get his mind back on sex this school bullshit conversation would end.

"Don't play games with me Kate." Happy said as a warning. As Kate stepped closer reached to her mouth to his ear.

"I'm not playing games Hap just changing the subject." She said as began to nibble on his ear.

"Yeah and what subject are we on Kate?" Happy asked taking her mouth in his. He knew it was stupid to be doing this he needed to sit her down tell her to get her shit straight but he couldn't help himself when it came to her.

"Well me and you should've been naked about 20 minutes ago." Kate said between kisses.

"That what you want little girl want me to fuck you in this dirty bar?"

"Yes Hap please."

Happy hoisted Kate up carrying her over to the nearest table top quickly removing her bottoms and then lifting her up on the table. As soon as he had undone his pants he let them and his boxers fall to his knees he was slamming in to her. She clung to him gasping out at the suddenness of it. He continued thrusting into her so hard it was rocking the table he gripped her bare ass in both his hands holding her steady so he could continue his pace. Kate dug her nails into him holding on trying to meet his thrusts. The intensity of it was almost too much for her she wanted to cry out to him to slow down so she could catch her breath but didn't want this pleasure to end.

It was rough, rougher than he had ever been with her but he had her coming in minutes her letting out a scream when she did and then returned to her quiet little moans as he continued to find his release. It was always those sweet little moans that did him in. He could feel her small little body against his quivering as he came. She was still trying to catch her breath when Happy pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes staring back at him her cheeks flushed still out of breath. He couldn't help himself he stroked her cheek and gave her a tender kiss. "Let's go back to the clubhouse Kate." He would have his talk with her later right now he didn't want to do anything to ruin that big smile she gave him.

Thanks for Reading! Reviews and comments always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**In honor of 100 followers I decided to post another chapter. Thank you all for the amazing reviews I'm so glad so many of you like this story as much as I do. I really appreciate it I'm just so happy to finally get this story that has been running around in my head since the start of the show. Please stay with me and I hope you don't hate me too much after this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

"I hate these fucking weekday shifts nobodies even here." Renee said she stretched her back. "I don't know why the old man doesn't just close it up during the week."

"Yeah I know it sucks but at least we are getting paid." Kate said it was a Tuesday afternoon and the place looked like a ghost town. Kate kept looking at the clock hopping she would see Happy stroll through the door. She hadn't seen or heard from him since last Thursday he hadn't come in to see her. She had left early on Saturday night Renee offering to close up for her for once she jumped at the opportunity to get home an hour earlier and get some sleep. "So are the guys out of town on a run haven't seen them in a while.?"

"No they're here, all came in Saturday night just after you left, you missed one hell of a party." Renee said reaching down to pick up some ice she had knocked down on the floor. Kate noticed a hell of a bruise on her back.

"Jesus Ray what the hell did you do to yourself?" Kate asked pointing at the bruise.

"Told you it was a hell of a party." Renee said winking at her.

"You got to tell Tig to go easy on you."

"Wasn't Tig, I'm surprised I don't see more bruises on you."

"Why what do you mean?"

"Happy, Jesus the rumors where right he is a rough son of bitch. But fantastic you've been holding out on me."

"What?" Kate asked not sure she had heard her correctly.

"Happy came in Saturday with the rest of the guys went back to clubhouse with him."

"Wait, you fucked Happy?" Kate asked starting to feel her stomach drop raising her voice slightly.

"Yeah. He was all over me." Renee said with a smile that dropped when she saw Kate's face turn white. "What's wrong Kate?"

"You fucked Happy that's what's fucking wrong. I can't believe you Renee." Kate now yelling.

"Hey, wait a minute Kate it's not like you're his old lady or something it wasn't anything serious between the two of you."

"Not serious, what do you think I've been doing for the last 5 months I haven't been fucking anyone but him. You're my fucking friend Renee how could you."

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't think you two had anything really."

"Go fuck yourself Renee you stupid fucking whore." Kate said grabbing her bag and walking out of the Dog. By the time she got to her car she was shaking and on the verge of tears. She knew Happy was fucking other girls but this was different he had fucked someone she knew. Someone who had fucked every Son she could get her hands on. Why would he want a whore a stupid fucking whore. Kate made it to her car and drove home running upstairs throwing herself on her bed and crying like a little girl. God she was so stupid she should have known he wouldn't want her for long she was just a stupid little girl. What he wanted was a real woman a fucking whore.

After her cry Kate took a long hot shower and thought if Happy wanted a whore then she'd be a whore. She couldn't fathom him not being with her, his touch, his kisses. She put on heavy makeup straightening her brown locks looking back in the mirror she looked like a different person she looked like Renee. She went to her closet pulling out the black mini tank dress that Renee had insisted she buy. She had never worn it still had the tags on it. It was much too short for her she knew if she bent over she would be flashing the whole town. She slipped into the dress grabbing her red pumps and left the house sneaking past her parents not sure what they would think if they saw her dressed like this.

She made her way to the clubhouse hopping Happy was there or maybe hoping he wasn't. She parked her car and got out. She saw Tig across the lot start to walk toward her. "Hi there" Tig said but as he got closer realizing who it was he had a shocked look on his face "Kit Kat?"

"Hi Tig, Happy here?"

"Yeah back in his room." Tig said and Kate turned to walk away. "Is it is his birthday or something?" He shouted as Kate walked in into the clubhouse.

She made her way directly to Happy's dorm ignoring the stares from the rest of the others in the clubhouse. Entering Happy's room she saw him sitting on his bed smoking, she slammed the door behind her. "Kate?" Happy questioned noticing her dress his eyes widened and then gave her that familiar smirk. That smirk used to cause her knees to get weak now it just made her more pissed. She rushed to him landing in his lap straddling him instantly kissing him sucking his bottom lip in her mouth and biting down as she reached for the hem of his wife beater lifting it up off him. She went for his neck nipping and biting along the way as she began to grind into him. Happy reached out and put his hands on her hips pulling her closer loving the feel of what she was doing to him. "Kate what are doin?"

"Just being what you want Hap." Kate said looking into his eyes. "Isn't this what you need me to be a whore."

It was then Happy saw the forming of tears in her eyes. But before he could say anything her lips where back on his. He removed his hands from her hips and moved them to her shoulders pushing her slightly away to break the kiss. "Kate what's going on?"

"Nothing just wanted to give you what you needed."

"Kate I don't want you to be a whore, why fuck are you dressed like this. This ain't you little girl."

"You don't want a whore Happy?" Kate paused trying to keep the tears at bay. "Then why'd you fuck Renee."

"Shit Kate."

"Yeah Shit Kate, why Hap why her?"

"Kate you know I fuck other girls."

"I know trust me I know but you didn't have to fuck her. You knew I'd find out, you did it on purpose to hurt me. I don't know why you did it or why you wanted to hurt me." Kate paused as she removed herself from Happy's lap and standing up. "But from now on just stay the fuck away from me Happy. I don't ever want to see you again you're a real asshole you know that." And with that she stormed out of his room passing back through the clubhouse and out the door only to run into Gemma.

"Kate? Sweetheart you okay?" Gemma asked seeing the tear streaked mascara running down her face.

"I'm fine Gemma just had to take care of something."

"Kate honey you want to go to my office and talk?"

"No I just want to get the fuck out of here. Thanks though Gemma." Kate said running to her car and taking off the lot as fast as her piece of shit car would go.

Happy came out of the clubhouse still pulling on his wife beater.

"What the hell did you do Hap?"

"Just what I needed to do."

"What making little girls cry."

"Don't feel good about it Gemma but I didn't have a choice, girl wasn't gonna let go any other way. And you and I both know I ain't no good for her." Happy said as he walked away lighting a smoke trying to get the image of Kate standing in his doorway looking heart-broken. He hated himself for it but Harry was right he needed to end it.

Kate called out sick the next couple of days from the Hairy Dog she just couldn't face Renee right now, she went to all her classes and met with all her teachers explaining she had gotten off track but was now ready to refocus herself. She spent the rest of the week catching up on her late assignments but now it was Friday and she couldn't let Harry down on a Friday night she would have to suck it up and put on her big girl panties.

"Kate! You feelin better sweetheart?"

"Yeah thanks for asking Harry. Renee here yet?"

"Nah you're the first one here. Ahh but here she is my other lovely lady." Harry said as Renee walked in she glanced at Kate but quickly looked away when she saw the anger in Kate's eyes.

"Which one of you is tendin and waitressing?"

"Whatever Kate wants." Renee said hoping to appease her a little bit.

"I'll waitress." Kate responded not wanting to be stuck behind the bar tonight and possibly being cornered into a conversation with Renee.

The night started smoothly but then as if the gods where against Kate she saw, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Opie, and Happy walk in and go to the corner of the bar at their usual table. Kate was up at the bar waiting for her other drinks when they walked in she looked away defeated.

"You want me to wait on them for you?" Asked Renee

"Why is there anyone at that table you havn't fucked yet."

"Kate I'm just trying to help you out I know your pissed and probably don't want to talk to him or me?"

"I'm fine Renee I can handle it."

"Kate are you ever going to forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive I always knew you were just a fucking whore. I just don't have time in my life for piece of shits like you." Kate said walking away from the bar and delivering her drinks and then made her way to the Son's table.

"What can I get you?" Kate asked avoiding looking at Happy.

"Hey Kit Kat, haven't seen you in a while where you been."

"I was sick but all better now. I had a really bad virus but got rid of it." She said this time looking at Happy.

"Well that's good wouldn't want anything to be wrong with my Kit Kat."

"Thanks Tig so what can I get you guys?"

She took their orders and went to the bar to wait for Renee to pour the drinks. When she looked at Renee she could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kate."

"No you don't get to fucking cry about this. I'm the one that's hurt and your tears don't mean shit Renee. Just give me the damn drinks I know you can't keep your legs closed but can you manage to keep your mouth closed and not talk to me for the rest of the fucking night. Oh wait maybe you can't manage that either cause there might be a dick for you to suck."

The rest of the night went pretty much the same she kept tight lipped around Renee only talking when giving her the drink orders and she avoided the chitchat at the Son's table as much as she could. She was relieved when Harry called out closing time.

"Hey Kit Kat you coming back to clubhouse?"

"No not tonight Tig. You might want to ask Renee though she'll probably bang all of you at once if she hasn't done that already." Kate shouted making sure Renee heard.

"Damn Kate that's fucking harsh." Tig laughed back.

"Just calling it like I see it. You guys have a good night." She managed to make it to Harry's office before the tears started to fall.

"Kate you okay are you feeling sick again?"

"No, Harry I just need to go home now." She said in between sobs.

"Okay Honey you want me to drive you?"

"No I can drive I just need to get out of here I'll stay late tomorrow and clean up all by myself."

"Don't worry about it Kate you just get yourself home." Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder walking her to her car.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry said pointing at Happy when he came back in.

"I did what you said I ended it with her."

"Yeah well how did you manage to tear her apart?"

"I fucked Renee."

"Christ Happy you couldn't have let her down a little easier. And you, you're her fucking friend."

"I'm sorry Harry." Renee said.

"I'm sure you are now all of you get the fuck outta here before I kick all your asses."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

All right Kate thought I can do this she said to herself taking a deep breath she wasn't sure how she had come up with the courage to even drive over here but now that she was here she couldn't seem to get out of the car. Dammit Kate just fucking grow a pair and just do it you have no other choice. Closing her eyes she was instantly startled by a knock on her window. Rolling it down not sure what she was going to say.

"Car givin you trouble again Kit Kat?"

"Yeah" the lie coming out before she could stop herself. "Making a weird noise."

"Well come on give me the keys and I'll take a look."

"Yeah Okay." Kate said as she got out of the car and followed Tig to the office she knew he wasn't going to find anything wrong with it but what else was she supposed to say. As she approached the office she bit the bullet.

"Uh Tig is Happy around?"

"Yeah he's in his dorm hasn't gotten up yet you know him and sleeping in."

"Thanks I'm just going to pop my head in and say hi."

"Sure you are Kit Kat." Tig replied giving her a wink and his signature grin.

Kate made her way slowly to Happy's room she hadn't seen him in a month he had avoided the Dog since the night she left in tears and she avoided all things Samcro. Her relationship with Renee was still not mended nor did she think it would be. Harry scheduled them alternating nights during the week so Kate only had to see her on the weekends and even then the only thing she ever said to her was drink orders and Renee had given up trying. She knocked tentatively on Happy's door, waited until she heard a gruff "Yeah," come from him, and then slowly opened the door. He was sitting shirtless on his bed and looked like he had just gotten up. Kate instantly wanted to turn and run. His eyes locked onto hers in confusion. "Hey Kate."

"Hey Happy" Kate said as she entered the room shutting the door behind her wanting privacy.

"Well at least your clothes are better this time." Happy remarked taking in her plain jeans and a t-shirt. "What can I do for you?"

"Ummm so I ummm needed to talk to you." Kate said looking at her feet.

"Well you're here so talk."

"So well ummm something has come up and ummm I kind of need some help."

"Your car break down again."

"No that's not it, god I wish it was." Kate now trying to control her breathing as she began to sweat. "I ummm so I'm ummm I don't really know what to say here ummm….."

"Just spit it out little girl." Happy said reaching for a smoke and lighting it. But Kate just stood there braced against his door. "Kate seriously I gotta get into the garage or Gemma's gonna have my ass."

"Hap, Happy I… I" Kate stammered then dropped her head. "I'm pregnant." She said then letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Yeah" Happy said giving a slight pause before continuing his smoke.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"And what I'm pregnant."

"Not sure why you're here Kate telling me this."

"Well it's, it's yours."

"Nah don't think so." Was all he said as he methodically put on his boots.

"Happy I'm serious it's yours. I wasn't with anyone else but you."

"We always used protection Kate so not mine."

"Hap what the fuck do you want me to do. I'm kind of freaking out here." Kate said already exhausted by this conversation and the tears starting to form.

"I guess Kate if you plan on keeping it you should find the real dad and let him know." Happy said standing up and going to his dresser to pull out an envelope. "And if you're not then here." He said handing her the envelope. "Do you understand me Kate." Kate just stood there with her mouth open holding the envelope. Happy walked closer to her grabbed her by the shoulders and made sure to look into her eyes with his cold as ice ones his tone never faltering. "Tell me you understand what the fuck I'm saying Kate!" Happy shouted in her face using a tone she had never heard him use before but that night with Lou.

"Yes… Yes."

"Say yes I understand Happy." He said giving her a little shake.

"Yes I understand Happy."

"Good now get the fuck outta here I got shit to do." He said releasing her from his hold and opening the door for her ushering her out and then slammed the door.

Kate stood there staring at the door that had been slammed in her face. She didn't know whether to cry or be pissed. She really didn't know what to expect coming here but she wasn't expecting that from him not even acknowledge that it was his. Yeah she knew he'd want her to get an abortion he had already expressed his desire not to have kids. God she was an idiot what did she expect from him to go and hold her hand take care of her suddenly her stomach lurched so she was now running down the hall to the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time. She suddenly just wanted out of here she rinsed her mouth out and rushed out of the clubhouse back to the garage bay where Tig was looking under her hood. He saw her approach and stood up.

"Can't find anything Kate I didn't hear a noise and I don't see anything. You want me to keep looking."

"No, No thank you Tig I really have to get going."

"Hey Kit Kat you alright you don't look so good."

"I'm fine really Tig." And now here came the water works. "I have to go Tig now I have an appointment."

"Okay Kate." He said getting in the car and pulling it out of the bay. She quickly rushed into the driver's seat as soon as it was vacated.

"Thanks again Tig really."

"Kate you need anything you come tell me alright."

"I will Tig Thanks." Kate said but as soon as he was clear of the car she made a mad dash out of the lot.

Kate needed help like professional help she still had the envelope of cash Happy had given her a week ago but hadn't done anything else she tried to just go on as if nothing was different. She knew she couldn't go to her regular doctor as soon as she did her parents would find out. These were the times she wish she didn't live in such a small town. So here she sat on a tiny bench waiting for the Dr. to come out of her office. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but she really didn't have a whole lot of options. As soon as the door opened Kate was on her feet and standing face to face with the brown haired doctor. "Dr. Knowles?" Kate had seen Tara at the clubhouse a few times had met her and her boys for a brief moment. She didn't really know her well but knew she was married to Jax mother of his Able and Thomas and Gemma's daughter in law.

"Hello, it's Kate right?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure come in." Tara said motioning her into her office. "What can I help you with?" Tara asked once they were seated.

"Well I'm pregnant and I'm kind of at a loss I'm not really sure what I should do and I don't really have a Dr. here in town I can go to without it getting spread all over town."

"And how can I help you?"

"I don't think I'm going to keep it but I don't know where to go."

"Okay how far along are you?"

"I don't know."

"Well I can get you the name of a clinic. Have you explored other options yet such as adoption or have you considered having it?"

"I don't really have any idea what to do." Kate said and then she broke down sobbing. Tara quickly got up from her chair and came to her aid with a box of tissue. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kate how about we do an exam first see how far along you are and then go from there okay."

Tara showed her to an exam room and gave her a gown to put on.

"Kate this is my friend Rhonda she is an ultra sound tech so she will be performing that on you today. I will stay with you while she does it and then we'll talk."

Kate laid there nervously as the tech put gel on her stomach and began to slide it across her. "There it is!" exclaimed Rhonda "That little thing right there" she said pointing at the monitor. "Let's see if we can find the heart beat." Rhonda made a few adjustments now pushing on Kate's uterus and suddenly the room was filled with a wump wump wump sound. "Okay all done."

Tara left Kate to get dressed Kate was now shaking wondering how she even got here it felt like she was having an out of body experience her body was present but her mind was somewhere else. Once Tara returned she explained in a clinical voice. "Well judging from the size of the fetus you're probably 10 weeks along right now. Clinics will only do abortions up to 12 weeks so it really doesn't give you a lot of time to decide."

"Okay can you get the name of the clinic for me?"

"Sure, Kate have you talked to the father yet?" Tara asked trying hard to stay in doctor mode when all she wanted to do was wrap this poor little girl in her arms and tell her it would all be okay.

"Yeah that's who gave me the money for the abortion he wasn't really welcoming to the idea of me being pregnant. I don't have to tell you who the father is do I?"

"No you don't have to disclose that to anyone you don't want to. How old are you Kate?"

"I'll be 20 next month."

"I understand that your young and the father doesn't seem to be an active participant but there is a lot the state can do for you. You don't have to get an abortion you have options Kate. I understand your situation I was there before I had my Thomas I was young and Jax and I weren't in a stable place."

"Yeah but there is a difference in not being in a stable place and never going to be in a stable place. Tara I really appreciate this I didn't have anywhere else to go and I do appreciate the advice but I really think my best option is the abortion."

"Okay I'll get you the information and get you on your way. And Kate if you need anything or have any questions please come see me."

Kate left the hospital with the clinic information and now here she sat in her car staring at the wad of cash Happy had given her and the card Tara had given her. She rested her head on her steering wheel trying to calm her now full-blown panic attack. What the fuck was she going to do how she could have screwed up this bad. Not sure of what to do or how to make the decision she did the only thing she could think of and left it up to fate. She grabbed her purse to fish out a coin heads she kept it tails she would call the number on the card that Tara had given her. She flipped the coin catching it in her hand slowly opening her hand she looked down and let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she had in her until now.

"I saw Kate today." Tara said that night in bed lying next to Jax.

"Kate from the Dog?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant."

"Really she say who the father was."

"No wouldn't tell me. She's thinking of getting an abortion so I gave her the name of a clinic."

"You think It's Hap's?"

"I don't know didn't really get into her sexual history, she was real scared I don't think she really knows what to do tried to give her some advice. She's just so young Jax. She said she had already told the father and he wasn't too thrilled."

"Stay out of it Tara if it is Hap's it's none of our business."

"I will I'm just worried about her she seems like such a sweet girl. I hate she's going through this alone."

**Thank You for all your wonderful reviews! I promise stick with me on this one, it can't be all roses all the time:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This was it Kate's final step to becoming an adult. She now had her own apartment that was a shithole but her shithole nonetheless. She wasn't sure why she had been so nervous about this part she had been through so much the last few months. But this was her finally admitting her mistakes, she lately had felt like she had let everyone down her parents, herself, and now here she was about to let another person down. She knocked on the door and went in before getting an answer.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Kate."

"I just wanted to give you my notice."

"You leavin me Kate?"

"Yeah"

"Growin up getting a better job?"

"Not really better but better for me right now. I got a job at Rose's diner, shit pay but more stable money coming come in and a better uniform."

"Shit Kate don't work at that shithole you need more money sweetheart we can talk about a raise."

"Sorry Harry I just can't work here anymore."

"Renee?"

"That and I'm not going to be able to fit this uniform much longer." Kate said nervously waiting for Harry to acknowledge what she said and for once hoping the old man got what she was saying.

"Fuck Kate, that fuckin bastard knocked you up?"

"Yep afraid so."

"He helpin you out with shit?"

"Gave me money for an abortion but I decided against it."

"I'll beat that fucker's ass. Kate he should be helpin you out."

"Harry please stay out of it I just want to move forward."

"Kate how you gonna manage a baby your parents helpin you?"

"No, they kicked me out when I told them, got my own place now. I quit school so I've just been putting whatever money away I can for right now."

"Dammit Kate you sure about this?"

"A little too late to do anything else."

"What about adoption then you could go back to school get your life straight again."

"No, I made the mistake and now I'm going to deal with it."

"Well Kate you know if you need somthin you come see Uncle Harry." He said standing up to cross the room to give her a hug.

"Thanks Harry I'm sorry." Kate said letting the tears slip out on his flannel shirt. She had always growing up wished this man was her father and here he was proving it again. Her own father had just looked at her with disgust while this man was holding her.

"Don't be sorry Kate we all fuck up sometimes. The way we deal with the fuck up shows how good a person you are. You're still a good girl Kate you takin the responsibility on like this shows it. Now don't cry your gonna break this old man's heart."

"Thanks for everything Harry."

"No need for thanks and Kate I mean it I'll beat that fucker's ass and then drive over to your parents' house and do the same."

"I know." Kate said with a laugh wiping her tears away.

And here she was a month later working the lunch shift at Rose's dog tired her belly now clearly sticking out. She had been going to her regular doctor's appointments. She had run into Tara the other day at the store, Tara had given her a smile when she saw the growing belly and had taken her to lunch. Asked how she was doing and of course Kate had lied said everything was fine. But in reality Kate was failing she was so exhausted at the end of her shifts she had a hard time making up the stairs to her studio apartment that housed an old mattress and a near empty fridge. Kate was trying to stockpile as much money as she could to cover her while she was off from Rose's when she had the baby taking most of her meals at the diner offered free by the generous Rose. Kate yawned and got to her feet when she heard the bell above the door ring signaling she had another customer. It was a weeknight after the dinner rush so at least she had some time to get off her swollen feet.

Turning around she was surprised to see who the customer was. "Gemma, Hi."

"Hi Kate" Gemma said and then shouted. "Rose, Kate's taking a break."

"Okay." Rose shouted back. Kate knew now that Gemma owned this town. Rose was a stubborn old bitty and never said okay to anyone it was usually no. "Come sit with me have a cup a coffee."

"Sure" Kate said grabbing two mugs and a pot from the back before sitting across from Gemma in a booth.

"So this where you been hiding."

"Yep, a real paradise." Kate said pouring the older woman a cup of coffee out of habit.

"Looks like you got yourself a little one cooking in the oven."

"Yep."

"And I assume that we both know who the father is."

"Gemma I really don't want to go into that."

"I take that as a yes, I haven't seen you around the clubhouse. He know about it?"

"Gemma you know as well as I do there are no secrets in this town."

"He helping you out?"

"Gave me money to get rid of it."

"Hmmpf figures, stupid bastard."

"Gemma what are you doing here?"

"Tara said I should come see you, her little way of getting involved while not getting involved."

"Gemma you can't talk to Happy about this please."

"I won't but maybe you should."

"And say what Happy I went against what you wanted now pay up. How well do you think that's going to go over."

"Kate babies are expensive and you're going to need help. He signed up for this shit when he wanted to get his dick wet."

"Classy Gemma."

"Well it's the truth, surprised this hasn't happened already to him as much of a whore he is."

"Not making it better Gemma."

"Do you want me to talk to him Kate?"

"God no, Gemma please just let me deal with this. He stomped on my heart and then shoved money at me to get an abortion. I really don't want to have to deal with him or see him. He gave me an out and I don't want to tie myself to him for life so I'm now giving him the out."

"Alright sweetheart but you change your mind you come see me." Gemma said sliding out of the booth and giving her a kiss on the head.

Kate was royally fucked six months pregnant on her way home from work in her shitty car on the side of the road. Kate tried to turn the key again getting a sputter and then nothing. Kate reached for her purse pulling out her cell phone pausing to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Teller-Morrow"

"Thank god you're still open, Gemma its Kate my car is broke down again."

"Where are you at?"

"Right off the 59 by Baily's Supermart. Can you send someone soon it's hot as fuck out here."

"Sure baby just hang in there one of the guys will be right there."

Kate got out of her car hoping the slight breeze would cool her off looking down she cradle her swollen belly "I'm sorry baby Mama will get you out of this heat soon." Kate wished she had changed after work into something more comfortable. She had to go two towns over to find a maternity uniform to fit her. Stupid pink polyester uniform with the white lace apron. What the fuck did Rose think she was running any way a 50's diner. She kind of wished for her Hairy Dog uniform right now she was never hot in that one. She'd sit on the curb and wait but she wasn't sure if she would be able to get back up again she desperately wanted off her swollen feet though so she took the chance carefully siting down on the curb.

30 minutes later she could hear the tow truck approaching looking up from her seat on the curb she shielded her eyes to look and see who Gemma had sent for her. Suddenly cursing herself for not specifying to Gemma who shouldn't pick her up. "Gemma you stupid meddling bitch." She could tell by the expression on Happy's face he was of the same opinion as he stopped the truck.

"Listen Happy just take the car back I'll call a cab." She said when he got out.

"Yeah and have Gemma bust my ass for leavin you out here. Don't think so, here let me help you up and get you in the truck the AC's on." Happy said offering his hand to Kate.

"I don't need your help I can get up just fine." Kate said as she struggled to get up but finally did while he stood there arms crossed.

"Your bein a stubborn bitch Kate as always, I'm trying to help God Dammit!"

"I think you helped enough Happy." Kate said as she patted her belly making her way to the truck and getting in while he hitched up her car. God she didn't need this right now how much more uncomfortable could she get stuck in the cab of a truck with the father of her unborn child for the next half hour. She was going to have a serious talk with Gemma when she got back to TM.

Once her car was hitched up Happy got back in the truck and pulled away. For the first ten minutes Kate just stared out the window avoiding looking at him.

"So this how it's gonna be silent treatment for the next 20 minutes."

"What do you want me to say Hap?"

"I don't know Kate, we could start by how are you?"

"Fine."

"You doing alright got everything you need?" Happy said trying to extend the olive branch. It's not like he hadn't thought of her over the past months the last time he saw her he was an asshole he really hadn't thought she'd get an abortion but that was on her. He wasn't going to change his mind on this he didn't want to be a father ever but seeing her sitting there round belly and looking tired as hell he could at least try and help her out with money.

"Yep."

"Kate just…"

"Happy please I don't need your shit today so please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want your help, and I don't want anything from you ever." Kate said exhausted. "Tell me you understand what the fuck I'm saying Happy." She said throwing his words back at him.

"Yeah I get it Kate." Happy growled out. Fuck her then he tried to help her dumbass back when she told him she was pregnant tried to get her out of this situation but no she chose to do the opposite and now here he was trying to help her again and her spouting back at him had him pissed now. She didn't want his help then the bitch could just do it on her own then. He made a mental note to let Gemma know her meddling wasn't appreciated in this situation.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence Happy immediately getting out of the truck as soon as it stopped. He threw the keys to Kate's car to the prospect "Here shithead get to work." And was off on his bike before Kate set foot on the ground. Kate stomped across the parking lot and into the office where she slammed the door.

"Really Gemma, what part of that did you think was a good idea."

"Kate I was just trying to help you two out. I take it, it didn't go well."

"No Gemma it didn't go well. Please will you listen to me and just stay out of it. I don't want Happy to have anything to do with this baby. He doesn't want it and I don't want him anymore we had a stupid fucking fling and that was it. It wasn't love and it's never going to be that. So please stay out of it."

"Okay baby I will, I'm sorry I really thought once he saw you he would change his mind about the baby."

"I appreciate your help Gemma I do but wait for me to ask for it." Kate said sitting down on the couch letting out a sigh of exhaustion. As Gemma went to answer the phone. Kate had closed her eyes listening to Gemma's one-sided conversation.

"Sure if that's what you want." Was the last thing Kate heard as she dozed off.

An hour later she was awoken by Tig "Hey Kit Kat your cars all ready just a belt and some other little shit. Here's the keys."

"Thanks Tig." She said yawning taking the keys. "What do I owe you Gemma?"

"Nothing already been paid for."

"Gemma, seriously I'm not taking your charity."

"Not me who did it honey."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? He called just after he left said to take it out of his regular pay. And listen I ain't going to argue with him or you on it so you just say thank you and take your car."

"Fine tell him thanks then. And thanks Gemma really."

"Anytime you need something all you have to do is ask."

Gemma hung around late into the evening for Happy to return she wanted her ass chewing out of the way before tomorrow. When he rode in he headed straight for the office and shut the door.

"Happy before you say anything I already heard it from Kate."

"Gemma do you know the reason I didn't want Kate to keep the kid."

"No why don't you finally enlighten me."

"I don't want to be a father period. I had a shit-fucking father so I ain't got some outstanding role model in that department. I remember him enough that it hurt when he left and I don't want to do that to some kid. I don't ever want to be the Dad the leaves in the middle of night not saying goodbye."

"But you don't have to be that Dad."

"My life isn't for the faint of heart Gemma you've seen what this life can do to a family. Do you remember how broken up Jax was when John died?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm surprised I've lived this long Gemma, I've been shot, I've been stabbed, and I've almost died like a hundred times. So even if I could be the Dad who sticks around I can't promise I won't go out like John did. I can't promise that my family will never be in danger because of something I did. Or that if I stick around Kate won't get rapped like you did to hurt the club or my kid gets taken like Abel. You understand that Gemma? I'm not being an asshole here I'm trying for once to be the good guy on this one."

"I get it Hap, I'm sorry." Gemma said as she wiped a stray tear.

"Don't be sorry Gem I chose this life along time ago and I know what comes with it and what I have to let go of to be in it."

**Thank you all for reading I am amazed by all the reviews and follows! Also I hope this chapter puts perspective on why Happy was such a dick in the last chapter. I think his character would be abrupt and hotheaded but I don't think he would be an asshole without a reason at least that's my take on it. Thanks Again Hope You Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Twelve hours into it Kate was covered in sweat, exhausted and alone she had taken a cab to the hospital when she her water broke and realized when she got to the hospital she didn't have any one to call. She was pretty sure this baby was trying to kill her. The nurse had asked again at hour eleven if she wanted and epidural. Was that bitch crazy of course she wanted one but then that meant she would have to pay for an anesthesiologist and Kate couldn't even afford the delivery she was currently in the process of. She had tried to get help from the state but all the agencies wanted her to reveal the father so they could see if he could help her and no way was she doing that. She didn't need Happy looking for her and bitching because she turned him in. As hour thirteen approached Dr. Wilson came to check her again the sympathetic Dr. told her she was getting closed but not enough to push.

"Kate please honey you need to take something for the pain if you don't get some rest now you're going to be useless when it comes time to push."

"I know but I can't, I can't fucking afford it."

"Ohh Kate honey let's worry about that later right now you need to get some rest and once your relaxed I promise this will go fast. Please Kate let us give you something."

As another contraction hit Kate finally caved. "Fine, Fine Oh God I can't take it anymore."

Dr. Wilson was right twenty minutes after the epidural Kate passed out and slept through the next four hours until it was finally time to push. Kate was thankful that even though her baby had taken forever to get here the baby came out in three easy pushes. Now here was Kate staring into her beautiful baby girl's eyes. "So what are we naming her?" asked Dr. Wilson.

"Mabel." Kate said beaming here was her perfect little girl. Everything she had been through was all worth it for this wonderful moment. "Mabel I'm going to love you so much you are my whole world." Kate said kissing the top of her baby's head.

When it came time for the birth information to be completed Kate remained adamant about leaving the father information as unknown. She didn't want any record of him attached to Mabel she didn't want Mabel to ever know her father didn't want her and certainly didn't want it on record anywhere that Mabel Arnold should have been Mabel Lowman. As much as Kate was in love with staring at her daughter she was grateful when the nurse took Mabel to the nursery so she could get some sleep.

Tara was peering into the nursery window when Gemma rounded the corner.

"Hey Jax and I have been looking all over for you. What's going on? Why the urgent call?"

"Gemma look at the third baby from the left."

"Okay what?"

"Wait for her to open her eyes."

When Mabel finally turned and opened her eyes Gemma exclaimed "Oh my god, Kate had her baby."

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson told me this morning when I got on shift."

"Everything okay with her?"

"Yeah she just told me because she had seen me talking with Kate before. Gemma she did it all by herself no one was with her. I can't imagine that I had you at least when I had Thomas. Dr. Wilson said it was a tough labor Kate was refusing an epidural because she couldn't afford it. Said she finally caved after thirteen hours of hard labor. Jesus I caved after the first hour. She can't do this on her own Gemma you know how hard it is and she has no one."

"What do you want to do Doc?"

"I don't know that's why I called you and Jax. We can't let her do this all alone." Tara said as she saw Jax round the corner and head towards them.

"Tara please tell me you're not getting all baby crazy and wanting another one."

"No, Kate had her baby."

"Yeah, everything okay?"

"Yeah just look at her Jax third from the left."

By this time Mabel had begun to fuss being left alone she opened her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"Jesus that's Hap's kid." Jax said shocked looking into the baby's coal black eyes and scowling face. The rest of Mabel's features where all Kate but those deadly eyes and pissed off look was all her fathers.

"What are we going do to Jax?" Tara asked

"Nothing it's not our business."

"Can you at least maybe talk to Happy have him come down here?"

"Tara no this is not club business what Happy does outside of the club is not my concern. I'm sorry I know you think it's being harsh but he has made it clear that he doesn't want this kid. Now both of you leave it. I mean it Ma stay out of it." Jax said walking back down the hall.

"You're not going to leave it are you?" Tara asked Gemma

"No, that baby in there is the child of a Son so it's Samcro and Samcro takes care of its family."

Kate was showered and ready to go home when the nurse came in with her discharge paperwork. She had Mabel strapped in her car seat and was about to leave the room when Gemma came in.

"Gemma?"

"Kate you already to go?"

"Yeah just going to go and wait for my cab."

"Kate honey you are not taking that baby home in a cab I'm here to give you ride."

"Gemma really its fine I can get home."

"No I won't hear of it baby come on let's get you two home."

"Kate I really wish you would have called me honey when you went into labor I would have been there." Gemma said once they were settled in her car.

"Sorry Gemma I didn't want to put anyone out."

"Kate it's not putting anyone out you're family."

"Gem I'm not family."

"Well that little one back there is so that makes you family."

"Gemma Happy doesn't want anything to do with her."

"Doesn't matter I don't give a shit what that old bastard wants."

They drove the rest of the way in silence until Gemma pulled up to her apartment complex. "Jesus Kate this is the fucking projects of Charming."

"Not really it's technically Lodi I couldn't afford anything in Charming."

"Well which one is yours?" Gemma asked getting Mabel out of the car for Kate.

"Second one on the left up the stairs."

When they got inside Kate could feel Gemma scan the small studio it was then she started to feel like a bad mom here she was living in a crime ridden area with nothing but a small bassinet for Mabel and her mattress still just on the floor. "It's all I can afford right now." Kate said trying to justify the shithole.

"Not judging sweetheart, you got everything you need for the baby?"

"Yeah a few of the ladies at work gave me some stuff, I got the car seat the basinet, some clothes, and some diapers so I think I'm good for now."

"Well I think Tara has some stuff still from when Thomas was a baby in storage that he's grown out of. I'll take a look and bring some stuff by. How long you off from work?"

"The next two weeks then Rose and Jessica from work have agreed to watch Mabel while I'm working. Rose's doing it for free but I can't do that to Jessica she has her own kids so I offered to give her my tips."

"Two weeks Kate that's not enough time for you."

"Gemma I don't really have a choice I got bills and this little one to take care of."

"Hmmmpf well see."

It was three days later that Kate heard a knock at her door leaving the sleeping Mabel in her bassinet she checked the peephole and then opened the door to Gemma and Tara. When she peeked further out she saw Half Sack and Juice both outside.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I told you'd I'd be coming by with some stuff for the baby and I don't do manual labor so I brought these two assholes with me and Tara wanted to see the baby."

Kate watched as the Juice and Kip began to bring in pieces of a crib a bed frame for Kate's bed and box after box. Once all unloaded then began to put together the crib and bed frame.

"Gemma this is too much."

"It's all stuff that was in storage. The crib is Able's old one we bought a new one for Thomas, the bed frame was from Tara's dad's house."

"What about the diapers and clothes I'm pretty sure Able and Thomas never wore anything pink."

"Okay I'm guilty Tara and I bought those and kind of went overboard but we never got to shop for a little girl before."

"Yeah don't deprive me of my little baby girl fix Kate." Tara said cuddling Mabel closer.

"So have you given any thought of not going back to work so soon?"

"Gemma what am I supposed to do I've got to have money and I can't make any money without working."

"What about talking to Happy?"

"No, the answer is the same absolutely not and I don't want either of you to do it for me. I'll be fine really." Kate said trying to believe it herself.

After they had left Kate looked around her apartment it was still a shithole but it at least looked a lot better with some real furniture. She breathed a sigh of relief as she laid down for the night with Mabel's crib next to her. Looking at Mable happy and comfortable in her new bed she had a renewed hope that everything would work out for them both.

Maybe Kate had been optimistic because now here she was sick as a dog running a fever and coughing uncontrollably trying to comfort and equally fussy Mabel. Mabel luckily had not come down with the virus yet but had chosen the night before to decide not to sleep and now was still refusing to sleep yet this morning which was not allowing Kate to get the rest she so desperately needed. She was so tired she had actually thought of calling her mother but realized she really didn't have any way to call her she had shut off her cell phone weeks ago unable to keep up the bill and had never had the phone hooked up in her apartment. Two hours later after Mabel had settled down Kate lied down and had just closed her eyes when a knock at her door startled her awake as well as Mabel who began to scream at her mother. Kate wearily walked to the door opening it to see Gemma standing there. She had seen Gemma and Tara both every few weeks now the women both bringing by diapers and food for Kate but she had just seen Gemma days ago so this was unexpected.

"Gemma what are doing here?" Kate asked as she wiped her nose.

"Went to Rose's she said you were home sick. Mabel okay she sick too?"

"No just me thankfully."

"Well you're running a fever." Gemma said filling her forehead. "You need to get some sleep Kate you're no use to that little girl being this sick. I'm going to take for the night while you get your ass back in bed."

"Gemma I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can now into bed with you." Gemma said as she pushed Kate towards the bed. Grabbing a crying Mabel from her crib as she began to pack her diaper bag. "Now we will be back tomorrow and see how you are feeling." However, when she turned to Kate she realized the girl had heard none of it and was already fast asleep. Gemma grabbed Kate's house keys and Mabel's car seat and left with the baby.

Gemma was sitting on the couch with Mabel when Clay got home that evening. "Hey Mama" He said coming in the door. "What you got there."

"A baby." Gemma said tickling Mabel's tummy causing the baby to giggle.

"Cute kid whose is she?"

"Kate's"

"You mean Hap's?"

"Well if you want to get technical yes."

"I thought you were told to stay out of it."

"Clay it's just for the night Kate's real sick, she doesn't have anyone else honey. Happy will never know scouts honor."

"I don't know why I let you get away with this shit."

"Because you love me."

"God damn, that kid has the Killa's eyes and his fucking scowl." As Mabel began to fuss.

"Yeah but she's got her Mama's pretty face though." Gemma said tickling Mabel again.

"That kid is going to scare the shit outta the kids at the playground."

"Good thing too this one is going to be heartbreaker. Never thought Hap would have such a cute kid."

"It's all about the pussy baby, her Ma's a hot piece of ass."

"Hey watch yourself." Gemma scolded.

"Only have eyes for you baby."

"Yeah well let's get this little one to bed and you can show me."

**Thank you all for reading I am so amazed by all the follows and reviews hope you enjoy don't worry we will see Happy soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kate was back on her feet again after Gemma had taken Mabel for the last two nights. Kate sat at a booth in Rose's taking her lunch break and was now looking over her meager finances. Having to miss a couple of days of work at the diner had set her back. She wasn't sure how she was going to make rent this month or buy diapers for Mabel or food. She had also just put Mabel into daycare. Rose had lost another waitress and she needed both Jessica and Kate on shift at the same times to cover the lunch and dinner rush. She knew she could always ask Rose to pick up another shift but then her daycare costs would go up and she would still be short. She knew what she needed to do but was avoiding it she had distanced herself from Samcro since Mabel was born minus Gemma and Tara so she didn't want to put herself back in a position to have to see any of the Son's especially Happy. She bit the bullet "Hey Rose? You think you could watch Mabel Friday and Saturday nights for a couple hours?"

After finishing up at the diner Kate made her way over to the Hairy Dog. It was Thursday so she knew it would be dead she was hoping that whoever Harry had hired to replace her was working instead of Renee but when she walked in she realized luck was never on her side.

"Hey Kate" Renee said with a slight wave.

"Renee, is Harry in his office?" She still wasn't over Renee's betrayal and now she just didn't have time for friends.

"Yep."

Kate walked over to Harry's office knocking on the doorframe of the open office.

"Kate my girl come in." Harry said getting up from his desk to give her a hug. Harry had really been the only person Kate had called after Mabel was born. He came to the hospital that night to see them both.

"Hi Harry."

"Haven't seen you in a while you doin okay Mabel good?"

"Yeah were fine."

"You should bring her out to my house have dinner with me and Del."

"Please Harry a night with you and Della is not appropriate for adults much less babies."

"Hell you're right I don't even wanna be there. Well what do I owe the visit too?"

"Harry I need a favor."

"Anything just ask."

"Can I pick up a couple of shifts here Friday and Saturday nights? I'm kind of short on cash right now and could use the money."

"Sure you can start tomorrow night."

"What about the other girl you hired?"

"Jenna she's a stupid bitch can't tend bar worth a shit the only reason I keep her is cause her tits are bigger than Renee's. I'll keep her on during the week give you the weekend nights."

"Thanks Harry I really appreciate it."

"You still got your old uniform."

"Yeah I kept it, gave me something to work towards losing the baby weight. One of my many goals in life, to fit into my bitch in heat uniform." Kate responded laughing.

Friday Kate worked her shift at the diner, picked up Mabel from daycare took her home fed her changed and then dropped Mabel off at Rose's. Yeah she felt a little bad walking around with a baby in booty shorts but at least she was trying to take care of her own shit. She was glad that in the last three months she was able to get her body back in shape to where looking at her you'd never know she was a Mom. Besides the carefully hidden stretch marks she thanked god Harry never decided on bra tops.

Since she was only working two nights a week her and Renee alternated bar tending duty. On Friday's Kate would tend bar and on Saturday she'd waitress. Friday night Kate would get off and pick up Mabel from Rose's take her home get about five hours of sleep and then take Mabel to Gemma's who would watch her in secret from the club while she worked her shift at the diner. Then Mabel was back to Harry's on Saturday night. She was thankful to have Sunday off to rest up after her long weekends well as much as a four month old would let her rest. She had managed to just scrape buy and put a little away in savings but she was proud that she was doing it herself. Every morning she woke up to Mabel's sweet little face it made everything worth it. After breakfast they would play until Mabel was ready for her morning nap. Morning naps were the best part on Sunday's she would cuddle with Mabel until she fell asleep and then just watch her face smile as she dreamed her baby dreams. If it wasn't for her money situation Kate would have to say she had it easy. Mabel was a happy baby yeah she fussed but wasn't really a crier more of a whimper and that signature Happy scowl that came on when she didn't get her way. Kate had been back at the Dog for a month now so far she had only run into Tig and Bobby last Saturday night.

Kate stifled a yawn as she poured another round of shots for Renee. Mabel had been up half the night before so Kate barely got any sleep before her shift started at Rose's and she was just starting her shift at the Dog. There were only a few regulars that had come in after work the rest wouldn't come in until after dinner. Luckily the loud music hadn't started yet Kate was just thinking how she would get through the night without a headache when she looked up and saw her biggest headache walk through the door. Samcro entered in usual formation Clay in front flanked by Jax and Tig the rest following in line. She saw Chibs, Bobby, Opie, Juice and of course Happy. She silently thanked god she was behind the bar tonight and not on the floor. Clay greeted Harry and then the Son's went to their usual table. Harry came over to Kate "Probably closing early Clay's got some friends commin later."

"Thank God I am dead on my feet tonight."

"You alright Kate, you can go I may be an old man but I can still tend bar."

"No it's fine, baby was fussy last night, just tired."

Kate tried as much as she could to not look at Happy but she would catch her eyes drifting towards him. When he caught her a few times she didn't get the smirk she was used to all she got was his cold dead stare as much as she wished she could go back an rewind the last year of her life and do it over again she knew she wouldn't because she had Mabel. Renee came back to the bar after taking the Son's drink orders. "Hey Harry Clay wants to talk to you." As Harry made his way over to Clay Kate kept her eyes on the table curious about his conversation with Harry. "Maybe we're going to get out of here early." Renee said to Kate.

"Maybe" Kate said as she watched Clay talk with Harry it looked like Harry was protesting something that Clay had said. Then Happy said something abrupt that had Harry looking defeated but he continued to talk with Clay. Kate could tell the conversation was getting heated but saw Harry lift his hands in defense but it looked like he was agreeing with whatever Clay was requesting. When he turned around and started to walk back over to the bar Kate could see the old man was shaken. He came around to the bar where Kate was getting the drinks for the guys and came up close to her.

"Kate I hate to fuckin do this but I gotta let you go tonight."

"What?" Kate asked in disbelief. "You mean like for the night."

"No sweetheart, you know I love you and you're family to me but you don't go against the Sons. I tried honey I really did but that bastard doesn't want you here."

"Happy?" Knowing it wasn't Clay making the request himself but for Happy.

"Yeah, I'll pay you for the full night."

"Thanks Harry, doesn't help me next month but I get it." Kate said taking off her apron and grabbing her bag from under the counter. She was surprised at how angry she was the old Kate would have cried. How dare he had she not suffered enough by being with him. She hadn't done anything wrong she didn't come after him for money she didn't expect anything from him and he could just let her get ahead. She gave Harry a quick hug goodbye knowing if she gave him a real one she would start crying. She glanced at the table as she made her way from behind the bar none of them would even look at her. That for some reason pissed her off more she had had enough. "Damn you Happy I needed this fucking job I got a baby at home to take care of you stupid bastard." She shouted approaching the table of leather clad men.

"Then you should be home takin care of that baby not here dressed like a whore."

"I need the fucking money Happy or I would be at home."

"Then maybe you should ask the father for help." Happy said standing up from the table.

"Yeah cause that went so well last time I talked to him. Maybe the father should grow a fucking pair and man up." It was then that Happy made his way over to her leaning down to get in her face.

"You remember who the fuck you're talkin to Kate. You don't get to just spit whatever shit you want." Happy said now towering over her using his usual intimidation tactic folding his arms and staring her down.

"Yeah I know who I'm talking to a fucking dead beat." At that Happy went to grab her by the shoulders but Harry came out of nowhere stepping in between the two.

"Now Hap I did what you wanted but I ain't gonna let you lay hands on her."

Jax had now gotten up from the table. "Hap man let it go."

"Get the fuck outta my face Kate." Happy ground out jaw popping.

"Gladly." Kate said walking towards the back exit.

The tears didn't start until Kate was well on her way to go pick up Mabel she was still shaking not believing she had actually stood up to Happy. He could have just easily popped her in the face for mouthing off to him probably would have had it not been for Harry and Jax intervening.

The next morning dropping Mabel off at Gemma's before her shift at the diner Gemma asked her about the night before.

"Hear you had a run in with baby daddy last night."

"Yeah he made Harry fire me. Jesus Gemma I thought he was going to kill me."

"Maybe you two should just sit down and have a normal talk. I think he's actually trying to help he's just bad at it."

"Help! Him getting me fired how is that helping Gemma? I need the fucking money."

"I think he knows that, Kate just let him in a little."

"No way not going to happen."

"You're both stubborn bitches."

While at work wiping tables she thought about what Gemma said maybe she should sit down and talk with him try see what he was trying to do. Ignoring her for months and then randomly popping up and trying to fuck her life up wasn't working. She knew that it was the logical choice but for some reason the more she thought about what he had done the night before got her more and more pissed off. If he wanted to help why didn't he just help why be a dick about it. When the door chime clanged she looked up speak of the devil Kate thought seeing Happy walk in. Jessica walked by her "Want me to serve him for you." Kate had told Jessica everything about Mabel and who her father was. It wasn't like it was really a secret the whole damn town knew. "Yeah if would."

Kate went behind the counter while Jessica sat Happy she could see Happy had said something gruff to her as Jessica came back behind the counter. "Said he didn't want me wanted you."

Kate let out a sigh and went to the booth where Happy sat. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee black."

"That it?"

"Yeah."

Kate got his coffee for him and returned to the counter to ponder on what he was up to now probably going to get Rose to fire her too. Maybe that was his game maybe if no one in town would give her a job she'd have to move and then he wouldn't have to ever see her again. She was just about to go check on him when she saw him put some money on the table and walk out. She went to go buss the table when she saw an envelope as well on the table with her name scrawled on it. She grabbed it ripping it open she didn't know how much money was in it but could see the stack was all hundreds. What the fuck Kate thought rushing out of the diner to catch him before he left.

"What the hell is this Happy?" She asked as he was getting on his bike.

"Money."

Goddamn one-word answers, "I know that, what the hell is it for?"

"To buy stuff."

"Dammit Hap cut the shit what are you doing?"

"Tryin not to be an asshole."

"So you think that you can just drop in and leave a stack of cash and that's okay?"

"Said you needed money."

"This is a lot of cash Happy for a kid that you don't think is yours?"

"Don't start shit Kate just take the fuckin money."

"Not starting shit I just want you to admit that you have a fucking kid."

"Not gonna happen little girl."

"Then you know what I don't want your fucking money. When you're ready to act like an adult come talk to me."

"Kate this is your last fuckin chance take the god damn money and I don't want to have to remind you of what an asshole I can be when someone mouths off to me."

"Fuck you Happy take your fucking pity cash back." Kate said throwing the envelope at him and walking back toward the diner.

"That's it Kate" Happy shouted to her back stuffing the envelope back in his vest. "When you do need the money I'm gonna make you beg for it."

"Not going to happen." Kate said walking back into the diner as she watched Happy take off down the street.

**Thanks again for reading! As always thanks for your awesome reviews and comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have really enjoyed sharing this story with you all and it is never my intention to offend anyone. If you have written a review about an issue with this story as a guest I have responded to you in the review forum under this story. **

**Chapter 14**

Kate now sat in the hospital room watching a sleeping Mabel two months later kicking herself for not just taking Happy's money and keeping her mouth shut. Mabel early in the week had come down with a cold but she had started running a high fever that landed them in the emergency room and now being admitted into the hospital. It had been three days Kate hadn't left her babies side not to sleep, shower or eat. She was still dressed in the fraying jean shorts, black tank top and converse she had frantically thrown on that morning she had taken Mabel to the hospital hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. It had been a long night of her constantly taking Mabel's temperature praying it would go down but as it continued to rise the more panicked she grew giving up hope and taking her to St. Thomas. She was tired and hungry and almost at the end of her rope. She would try to grab a quick nap on the in room couch here and there and the nurses taking pity on her brought meals to her. Mabel was diagnosed with RSV and now bronchitis. It was luckily in the ending stages and the high fever had broken the night before so Kate was hoping Mabel would be released soon. She knew all this shit in the hospital was costing her a fortune and had no way to pay it. She had gotten a call from Rose yesterday saying she was sorry but she would have to let Kate go after she had missed a week of work said it wasn't fair for Jessica to keep covering her shifts so she needed to hire someone if Kate wasn't coming back immediately. Kate told her she understood but it had still stung she was now jobless and that would soon render her homeless with a sick six month old. "Miss Arnold may I speak with you a minute?" Kate looked up to see the hospital administrator Rebecca Turner in doorway of Mabel's room dressed in a polished pantsuit and conservative matching pumps. Kate was sure that this woman's earing's cost more than everything Kate owned.

"Sure" Kate said reaching over to kiss the sleeping Mabel on her forehead, she smiled when Mabel let out a content sigh and gave her a crooked smile in her sleep.

"I talked with Mabel's Dr. this morning and Dr. Mitchell let me know that they would be able to release Mabel this afternoon as long as the fever doesn't return." Rebecca said once outside the room.

"That's great news I'll be so glad to get her home." Relief washed over her knowing they were out of the woods.

"About that Dr. Mitchel said while Mabel is allowed to go home she will still need breathing treatments until her chest is clear."

"Okay I can do that."

"I'm sure you can the issue we have is you being able to afford the treatments."

"Well what do I need to do?"

"Unfortunately you're past due on your bill for Mabel's delivery at the hospital and with the amount that has been charged for this stay will increase that considerably so we cannot help you in this situation. And it seems the father is still listed as unknown."

"Yes, I realize that I'm behind on the bill and will make a payment as soon as I can. As far as the father goes he is unknown."

"So that rules out state funding to help with the treatments as well."

"Then what are my options?"

"If you could provide a letter of employment what hours you work how much your pay is something like that."

"I'm in between jobs right now."

"Miss Arnold how is it that you expect to pay for Mabel's home care?"

"Umm I'm not really sure right now how much are we talking?" Kate said crossing her arms defensively.

"Well without insurance and Dr. Mitchell has listed out that she will remain under breathing treatments for the next two weeks so that would be around a twenty five hundred."

"So I just need to prove I have a twenty five hundred?"

"Yes then we will be able to release her to you."

"I guess I can talk to my parents."

"I suggest you do that." Mrs. Turner said in a demeaning tone.

"And what if I can't?"

"Unfortunately since she is well enough to go home we cannot keep her here at the hospital and I can't release her to you if you are unable to care for her I will have to get child protective services involved and then they would place Mabel in home that is able to care for her while she recovers."

"You're going to take my kid away?"

"We have to make sure Mabel is in a suitable environment for her to continue to get well and if you are unable to care for her then we will have to find someone who can."

"I can care for her!"

"Miss Arnold It's not about you caring for her it's about you providing for her to be a parent you have to do both. Maybe if you can try and remember who the father he will be able to help?"

"What?" Kate said in disbelief catching onto what this snotty bitch was insinuating.

"I've seen hundreds of girls like you, young out for a good time get pregnant by god knows who and then expect the rest of the world to help you out. You have until this afternoon I suggest you get to work and try and remember who you had sex with around the same time Mabel was conceived." Mrs. Turner said with a smile and walked back down the hall.

Kate stood there bewildered they were going to take Mabel away god she was a bad mother and now apparently a slut. Kate didn't have the energy right now to cry she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do she wasn't going to let them just take Mabel away from her. Dreading this she went to the phone and dialed a number she was praying she wouldn't ever have to use. Further down the hall stood Gemma who overheard the entire conversation Gemma had it in her mind to go and beat that admin bitch down. She could see Kate's heart breaking as she walked toward the phone in the lobby. Gemma wanted to step in wanted to help the poor girl but knew Kate hated taking her money. Gemma eased herself closer so she could here Kate's one-sided conversation.

"Mom….. she's your granddaughter please I just need a little help…. Yeah I know I screwed up…... No I'm not coming back home…... Mom how can you do this to me I haven't asked you for shit in the last year…. No I will not lower my voice or watch my tone…. Well fuck you and Dad both." Gemma watched as Kate slammed down the phone repeatedly and went back to Mabel's room wiping her eyes as the tears had started to fall. It looked like she was going to have to step in but she was first going to give someone a piece of her mind.

"Where's that bald headed bastard at?" Gemma shouted storming into the clubhouse.

"Hap? What's up?" Jax asked.

"None of my business that's what's up Jax."

"He's in the weight room." Clay said answering this time just glad he wasn't the bastard this time.

Jax and Clay both followed Gemma down the hallway curious as to what had her so pissed off.

"Hey you, asshole?"

"Me?" Juiced asked surprised looking to Happy who was equally shocked.

"No him." Gemma said pointing at Happy closing in on him as he put the weights down. "Now I'm tired of this shit. And I don't give a shit either if it's not club business you need to get your head out of your ass. That girl is in real trouble and needs some help I've kept my mouth shut long enough on this one but I ain't gonna be the one who's helping her out this time."

"Kate?"

"Yeah Kate, she's at St. Thomas, baby's sick."

"She alright?" Happy asked looking almost concerned.

"Yeah she's gonna be fine but hospital is giving Kate shit for not having the money to pay for her treatments and treating her like a slut because she won't say who the father is. Now you're gonna quit being a pussy and go the fuck down there and fix this shit."

"Gemma I tried to give her money she don't want it from me."

"Well she would if you tried not to be an asshole about it. You knocked someone up Hap and now you got responsibilities. She's a sweet girl not some fucking whore so you fix shit with her, try and have a civilized conversation with her for once. And don't you dare come back here until shit is right or my boot's going right up your ass." Gemma shouted pointing at Happy and then turned on her booted heal leaving all the guys with gaping mouths.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" asked Happy running his hand over his shaved head looking to any of the guys for some help.

"I suggest you fix shit or I'll have a boot up my ass too." Clay said. "Now I'm not saying to go play Daddy or some shit but you fix it enough so Kate is happy and Gemma is happy and I don't have to listen to my wife bitch about some baby mama drama."

An hour later Kate was sitting outside having a cigarette, her elbow resting on her knees, she hadn't smoked since she found out she was pregnant with Mabel but right now she didn't know what else to do. She had tried Harry but he and Della were out of town. Kate dropped her head in shame resting her forehead in her left palm continuing to hold her cigarette in her right looking down at the ground and let the tears start to fall. She was a failure, she had failed at school, failed at her whatever it was relationship with Happy, failed as a daughter, failed at her job and now failed at being a parent. Hell she had even had to bum the cigarette she was smoking because she couldn't afford her own bummed it from a homeless looking man. Even a homeless man at this point was better at life than she was. Her tears had now begun to fall freely dropping on the cement below. She was lost in a whirlwind of self-pity when she heard a familiar voice. Before she even heard his gruff voice speak, she knew it was him as soon as his boots came into view. She didn't raise her head she didn't want him to see her crying like a little girl.

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. I began writing this for my enjoyment and now continue to do so for yours as well! Happy Monday and Happy Reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a longer chapter for you and I didn't want to leave you hanging too long. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 15**

"How's it going Kate?"

"Just fine." She whispered not lifting her head trying to hide her tears by quickly wiping them away.

"Yeah that why you out here crying and smoking by yourself?"

"What do you want Happy?" Kate said finally lifting her head to look at him.

"Gemma said you were here."

"Fucking Gemma." Kate said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on Kate." Happy said offering his hand to her.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked even as she was taking his hand.

"Growing a pair." He said grabbing her cigarette taking a drag and then tossing it to the ground. As he drug Kate behind him back into the hospital.

"Okay where's the little bitch who called you a slut?"

"Dark haired woman over there." Kate said pointing to admin staff area where Rebecca Turner was talking to one of the nurses.

"Hey you" Happy said approaching Rebecca who when she saw tried to shrink into herself. "I'm the Father."

"Oh, Miss Arnold said she would be calling her parents, you're here about your granddaughter Mabel."

"No! I'm the baby's father. Kate just didn't say anything because I'm a real asshole."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr.?"

"How much does she owe?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Like I told Miss Arnold the treatments for the next two weeks would…"

"Nah not what I'm askin how much does she owe for this whole visit."

"Uhmmm let me get you an itemized bill." Kate stood there watching the hospital administrator turn into a stuttering fumbling mess under the watchful eye of Happy. She wanted to laugh if she still wasn't in shock from the scene before her and suddenly she realized she was still holding Happy's hand well he was still holding on to hers more or less.

"Here it is."Mrs. Turner said handing over the statement. "Of course we could work out a payment arrangement."

"Don't need it." Happy looked over the bill and then pulled a wad of cash out and slammed it on the counter. "This prove she can afford to provide for her baby."

"Yes, of course. Mrs. Arnold I will apply this to the oldest balance."

"What else does she owe for?"

"The delivery of Mabel still has an outstanding balance."

"How much?"

"Two grand."

"Jesus Kate you're costin me a fortune here." Happy said taking out more money. "We all current."

"Yes, yes sir. I'll let the Dr. know to get the discharge papers. She will meet you in Mabel's room and go over everything."

"Yeah you fucking do that." Happy said continuing to stare her down until she was out of sight.

Kate just stood there not sure what to do at this point, she had never expected this from him. She didn't know whether to slap him or hug him so she did the only thing that came to her. She started to cry and not just a soft little cry she started to sob her hand going to her mouth trying to stop but couldn't. Happy turned to her at the sound of the first sob. "Aww shit Kate." He said as he pulled her into his arms. That for some reason made her cry harder she hadn't realized she missed his safe embrace the smell of leather and oil mixed with tobacco. For the first time in a long time she suddenly felt everything would somehow be okay. He didn't offer her any soothing words or pats on the back he just simply held her, his chin resting on the top of her head while her face was burrowed into his chest, her arms still pulled into her chest. He held her tight until she was all cried out and her breathing had returned to normal and she let out one final stuttering sigh. "You done now?"

"Yeah" Kate said wiping at her tears but face still buried in his chest. "Oh God Happy thank you." Kate muttered which caused her tears to start again.

"Stop this shit I don't do all this emotional girly shit. Now let's go get that kid and get you two home. I ain't got all day Kate I got shit to do."

Happy followed Kate to Mabel's room where she was still sleeping soundly. Kate leaned over kissing Mabel on the forehead when she returned.

"That her?"

"Yeah" Kate said looking up at Happy not knowing if he was going to run out of the room he looked kind of like a caged animal right now.

"She do that all the time?"

"What sleep?" Kate said and continued when Happy nodded. "No but since she's been sick she's been sleeping a lot more. You want to hold her?"

"No I don't do diapers."

"Happy she's not just going to shit because you're holding her and if she does I'll changer her." Kate said laughing for the first time all week.

"Alright." Happy agreed reluctantly.

Kate picked up Mabel and cradled her in her arms kissing her again and taking in her sweet baby smell. "Okay put your arms like mine, there you go that's right." Kate said as she gently transferred Mabel to Happy. She brushed the top of Mabel's head with her palm and then looked up at Happy he still looked like he was going to run she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, fear. "You're doing just fine Hap."

When he got to the hospital and saw Kate sitting outside he had expected a fight from her to see that fire in her eyes when she lifted her head but that defeated look on her face had killed him had him pissed at himself for letting it get this far for waiting to step in until she was broken. Gemma had told him about the hospital admin bitch and treating Kate like some young slut and that pissed him off and then the bitch had the nerve to think Kate was his fucking daughter had him angry enough he wanted to punch that snarky bitch. Then Kate started crying he had really just wanted to pay the bill and leave not get involved tell her to come to him when she needed money. Then she had let out that god-awful sob and he couldn't help himself and pulled her into his arms. Then she went and gave him that smile of hers and he couldn't deny her and now here he was holding a baby.

"Kate" Dr. Mitchell said entering to room. "I hear our girl is ready to go home I just wanted to go over the discharge instructions with you. Hello, I'm Mabel's doctor." She said directing this at Happy.

"I'm the kid's father."

"Ohh it's great to finally meet you." Dr. Mitchell said "Now Kate as I was saying here is the information on Mabel's treatments at home."

Happy had stood there listening to the Dr. ramble on about shit he knew nothing about but at least Kate seemed to get it so instead he stared down at the little bundle sleeping in his arms. Mabel had started to stir opened her eyes and stared intently up at Happy. Happy's breath caught in his throat staring back into here mirror image eyes then Mabel gave him a toothless smile and Happy felt himself relax. Yeah he had been around Jax's kids but never held them when they were little, most of the time the boys were scared of his abruptness and stiff demeanor, but this little baby girl was here smiling at him almost like she knew who he was.

"Well that about sums it up." Dr. Mitchell was saying, "They have all the discharge paperwork up at the front for you to sign. Do you two have any questions?"

"Yeah I do, Kate you go up front sign those papers and I'll have a talk with the doc."

"You want me to take her with me." Kate asked hesitant to leave Mabel but thinking at least the Dr. was there.

"I'm fine Kate go I ain't got all day got shit to do you know."

After Kate had left Happy turned to the Dr. "So baby's good healthy and all?"

"Yes, RSV is a common virus especially in kids in daycare they just pass stuff back and forth to each other."

"Other than that kids been taken care of eating right no other shit. I haven't really been around."

"I think I get what you're asking, Mabel is a very happy healthy baby. She has been since day one, Kate while very young has really done a great job with her. I know money has been tight with her but I know Mabel has been well taken care of and I've been her doctor since she was born."

"All ready" Kate said entering the room a spring in her step for the first time this week she was anxious to get Mabel home.

Kate took Mabel from Happy and put her in her car seat which Happy took and walked out of the hospital with them both Kate wanted to laugh and the sight of Happy carrying a car seat. Whatever Gemma had said to him must have scared him more than staring down the barrel of a gun. "Where you parked at?" Happy asked and Kate directed them towards her car.

"You still drivin this piece of shit?"

"Yeah it runs."

"Give me the keys?"

"Okay here?" She handed Happy the keys in exchange for Mabel as he opened the back door for her. She lifted Mabel and strapped the seat in and closed the back door as Happy opened the passenger door.

"Get in."

"Hap I can drive home I'm not the one sick."

"Don't care I'm drivin get in and I'm not asking Kate." Kate got in the car with no other questions this man had just dropped nearly ten grand for them this morning. After Happy got in she gave him the directions to get to her apartment.

"God Damn Kate you livin here with a baby?" Happy asked when then pulled up to her apartment. She really didn't have a response he was right the place was shit. "Which one is yours?"

Once upstairs and in the apartment Kate got Mable settled in her crib as she watched Happy inspect every inch of her apartment she could see his disapproving glare from where she stood. "It's all I could afford." She said in defense.

"Well it ain't safe."

Kate didn't feel like responding she wasn't going to try and argue with him right now and she really didn't have an argument to give him. Kate suddenly felt exhausted and disgusting the last few days at the hospital had worn on her and she was sure she looked as disgusting as she felt. "Hey Hap do you think you can watch her for a minute just while I take a shower real quick."

"What's she going to do?"

"Nothing, she'll finish her bottle and probably go back to sleep, please I could really use a shower."

"Yeah okay then me you little girl are gonna talk."

To Kate the shower felt like heaven washing the grime off her and letting the warm water relax her tense muscles she knew she should hurry but that damn shower felt so good. And she really wanted to avoid Happy's talk with her the last few times they had spoken hadn't ended so well. She had no intention of leaving the comfort of the warm shower anytime soon until she heard Happy yell in a panicky voice through the door "Kate kid's cryin."

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." Kate said now scrambling to wash the conditioner out of her hair and soap off her. Once she shut off the water she couldn't hear Mabel fussing but she hurried and toweled herself off and got dressed in clean clothes and ran a brush through her hair. When she went back out she saw a nervous Happy holding Mabel to his chest while he walked with her and rubbed her back. "Your pretty good at that."

"I been around kids before I ain't an idiot."

"I wasn't saying you were, she seems to like you usually won't go to sleep for anyone but me. I think you can put her down now. Do you want something to eat? We have baby food and well what looks like moldy bread." Kate said as she looked through the bare kitchen she hadn't had time to go shopping before they left for the hospital. "We have coffee though."

"Sure that's fine" Happy said taking a seat at her two-seat kitchen table a hand me down from Gemma.

Kate busied herself making coffee she wasn't in a hurry to begin her talk with Happy she wasn't sure if he was going to scold her for doing such a piss poor job as a mom or bitch about her car and her apartment. When the coffee was ready she poured his leaving it black and adding creamer to hers and then sat herself across the table from him.

"So out with it Hap."

"Out with what."

"I don't know, why'd you come to the hospital, why are you here?"

"I told you Gemma."

"Gemma told you to come here and be nice to me?"

"No she said to fix shit with you."

"Happy I can never repay you for today I was at the end of my rope."

"I know, I shoulda helped you and the kid out sooner."

"The kid has a name, Mabel."

"Why'd you name her Mabel?"

"After my grandma on my dad's side, she was my favorite always let me have candy and soda and she hated my mother." Kate laughed sipping on her coffee. "So where do we go from here, I don't know what you want here or what you don't want."

"Kate I've been clear on not wanting a family I still don't so I ain't gonna marry you and shit and be Daddy every fuckin day."

"I don't expect you to marry me I never did. So you've told me what you don't want what do you want?"

"I wanna help you out Kate but things have to be my way cause the your way ain't been working or else you wouldn't have ended up here."

"Okay what's your way?"

"First we move you outta here second your job from now on is to be a Mom that's it. No dressing like a whore and working at the Dog. And you ain't gonna waitress anymore Dr. said kid got sick from daycare so she's outta there."

"So we move and I don't work, you footing the bill?"

"Yeah gotta problem Kate?" She saw his jaw clench on that one she wanted to argue that she wasn't going to be kept woman and who did he think he was after being absent for this long to just come in and take over shit. But something about the way he was looking at her told her to just keep her mouth shut he looked like he was all out of patience for the day.

"No, what about us me and you?"

"There is no me and you that ended a long time ago."

"Do you want to see Mabel like on a regular basis."

"I want her to know her father isn't a dead beat and I want her to know me. I can't do the regular Dad shit but I'll try and be around when I can."

"Alright how about this me and you try and be friends no more yelling and arguing. I want her to grow up and be somewhat normal."

"Alright."

"Jesus this is weird."

"What?"

"You being here and being somewhat polite. Gemma must have put the fear of God in you."

"Nah she just called me a pussy."

"Really that's all it takes huh." Kate said laughing.

"If your Gemma yeah."

They finished their coffee and Happy left saying he'd be in touch with her and made sure to leave her with another envelope filled with money.

When Happy got back to TM he went straight to Gemma's office.

"You fix shit?" Gemma asked looking up from her work.

"Yeah need you to find me a two bedroom condo, good neighborhood."

"You moving in with them."

"Nah staying here but I don't want her in that place need her somewhere safe and close by."

"So you met Mabel?"

"Yeah cute kid."

"Yeah I know good thing she takes after her Mom."

"Thanks Gem, you know for making me pull my head outta my ass." Happy said leaving the office.

"Anytime baby." Gemma called back with a satisfied smile on her face.

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and follows hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

True to his word Happy showed back up at Kate's apartment a week later with boxes and some of the Son's telling her to pack her shit up. It was a modest one story two bedroom condominium but with enough of a back area for Mabel to play in when she got bigger and more furniture from Gemma. Kate at least had a couch this time and a TV. Happy would make weekly visits to see if she needed anything and started to stay longer with each visit sometimes for dinner. Each time he walked in the door Mabel would squeal in delight at the sound of his voice now and he had taken to calling her munchkin instead of just the kid. While he was there he'd hold her and let her cuddle on him he never did the dirty duty like diapers, bath time and feeding her. There had been a few arguments like when Happy bought her a late model SUV that was more reliable. Kate new it was a rational thing to do and he was tired of fixing her car but that was the last thing she had owned that she bought for herself. She hated taking Happy's money and it was never more apparent when he went beyond food, clothing, and shelter. When she had argued with him about the car he as usual told her to remember who she was talking too and when arguing didn't work she started to cry in frustration which earned her a "Stop it Kate. Cryin ain't gonna fix shit." from him. She worried when she didn't see him and hated it when he'd come through the door using his key instead of knocking she knew it was his house and he had every right to come and go but she wanted a little privacy.

Kate was now on her way over to Gemma's with a very happy healthy eight-month-old Mabel in her back seat gibbering away in her baby talk. Kate just knew when it came time to say her first words it would by Daddy just to piss her off. But Kate wasn't going to let anything get her down today. Gemma would be watching Mabel tonight because Kate finally had a date, she had run into Jeff Sanders a guys she knew in high school at the bakery downtown and was shocked and elated when he asked her out.

"She's all changed and fed should be ready for her afternoon nap soon." Kate said walking into Gemma and Clay's house with Mabel. "Thanks for doing this Gemma."

"No problem baby what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date." Kate said unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"That's great does Hap know?"

"No I haven't seen him yet this week."

"You should probably tell him."

"Why do you think he'd get pissed?"

"Never know with that one but he should hear it from you instead of town gossip."

"Yeah you're right I'll tell him when I see him. Thanks again Gemma."

"Have a great time tonight wear some pretty underwear just in case."

Kate was back home and had just turned off the shower and was reaching for a towel when she heard Happy's voice "You here Kate?" shouting.

"Yeah just a second." Kate yelled back as she was wrapping her towel around her when Happy walked into her bathroom that was in her master bedroom. "Jesus Hap a little fucking privacy."

"What are you worried about I've seen it before."

"Don't mean you get to see it now, get out."

Happy walked out back into her bedroom siting on the bed while Kate went to her closet to get dressed. "Where's the munchkin at?"

"With Grandma Gemma staying the night I'll get her tomorrow at Abel's birthday party. What are you doing tonight?"

"Wanted to see if you and Mabel wanted to have dinner tonight go out for pizza or something? Since she's not here you wanna go?"

"Uhhh I have plans tonight?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Just going out with a friend from high school? We could do dinner tomorrow after Abel's party." Kate said now dressed and in the bedroom with Happy she hated lying to him but didn't feel like getting the third degree from him which she knew she would if he knew she was going out on a date.

"You know Kate I could still see ya through the mirror? Shoulda closed the door if you wanted privacy."

"Perv!"

"Not a perv Kate just a guy, Still looks good hope your friend likes the black panties." Happy said leaving her room. "See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight Happy." Kate said returning to getting herself ready as Happy left.

Kate felt so stupid she had gotten all dressed up she put on her red wrap dress that showed her perfect 20-year-old cleavage and came three inches above her knees matching it with her red heels. She had made sure that not a hair of her curled hair was out of place and her makeup was flawless. And now here she was walking down a deserted road pretty much in the middle of nowhere stranded. She should have known better for a guy to actually ask her out and not want just sex, her earlier enthusiasm just made her feel worse. She didn't want to call Gemma because she had Mabel and Tara had the boys so that left her one option she hated herself even more when she had to ask him for help because he had already done so much and she couldn't even give him a break and keep her ass out of trouble. Pulling the cell phone he had bought her as well out of her purse she pressed one on her phone and then send he had been the one also to program his number first.

"Yeah?" Came Happy's gruff voice. Kate was hoping he wasn't either drunk or waist deep in pussy.

"Hap, I need a ride."

There was sigh on the other end of the phone "Where you at?"

"That little country road off the 10."

"What the fuck you doin out there?"

"Happy please just come and get me and don't bring the bike I'm not dressed for it."

There was a click as he hung up the phone. Kate knew by the sigh that he wasn't looking forward to coming and getting her but she knew even though he hung up on her he was on his way. Good old dependable Happy Kate thought with a laugh who would have thought that the only man she could depend on in her life was that abrupt asshole. Kate sat down on a nearby rock thankful she had bought a pack of smokes she never smoked around Mabel but when she had the night off from being a mom she indulged herself. She sat there chain smoking until she saw headlights approach and was relieved when she saw it was Jax's truck she walked over when the truck stopped and reached for the door hoping Happy hadn't brought anybody with him she was humiliated enough for one night. She opened the door and only saw Happy who wasn't even looking at her. Yep she had fucked up his night and he was pissed seeing his infamous jaw popping as she got into the cab of the truck.

"Some fuckin friend to leave you out here on your own."

"Wasn't a friend I had a date."

"Thought so, he like the panties?" at that comment the tears she had been fighting back started to fall faster than she could wipe them way. Happy finally turning to look at her when he heard the first sniffle. "He fuckin touch you Kate?"

"No, nothing like that?"

"Jesus is that why you're all upset cause he didn't wanna fuck you?" Happy chuckled.

"No! I don't need your shit right now Hap." Kate said letting out another sob, which stopped Happy's chuckling.

"Kate I didn't drive my ass all the way out here for you not to give me some sorta explanation as to why your all by yourself on the side of road all dressed up. You better tell me what happened if he hurt you Kate…"

"He didn't hurt me Hap, you wouldn't understand I'm just being stupid can we just drop it?"

"No I'll decide if your being stupid so out with it Kate. Now!"

"This guy I went to high school with Jeff Sanders I ran into him the other day and he asked me out. So I went and got this stupid new dress and shoes. He didn't even take me to dinner Hap, just drove me out here cause all he wanted was a quick fuck not a date. When I said no he said he was sorry that he had wasted the drive and that he assumed since I fucked all of the Son's I would be an easy lay. Then he just told me to get out of the car and then he drove off." Kate said now crying openly.

"Well he's wrong Kate about you, you ain't a fuckin whore."

"Don't matter if it's true or not that's what everyone in this town thinks. That I'm just some SOA slut now. Hap what are you doing?" Kate asked noticing when he had pulled into the parking lot of the local pizza joint.

"You said you didn't have dinner so I'm takin you to dinner." Happy said parking the truck and shutting it off.

"Happy I look like a mess please just take me home."

"You look fine to me Kate."

"Hap no I just want to go home."

"Kate I ain't askin there's a bathroom inside go get yourself cleaned up and join me for dinner."

Kate followed him inside hiding her face until she was in the bathroom. She wet a paper towel to wipe her smudged eyes.

While Happy waited for Kate he sat down ordered then pulled out his cell phone. "Juice I need some info."

Once Kate had managed to clean up her eyes she applied some powder and some lip-gloss hoping she didn't look to much like a puffy raccoon. Not that any of the other customers would question her nobody ever questioned anything around Happy. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Happy sitting in a booth with two fresh beers on the table and he had ordered some garlic bread. Damn him Kate thought she was starving. She sat across from him at the booth grabbing a piece of bread and began to nibble on it.

"Ordered you a beer figured you could use it."

"Thanks" Kate said taking a pull off the ice-cold beer. "Nothing like beer and pizza to make a bad day better."

"Thata girl." Happy said giving her a wink.

"I should've just gone out with you tonight to begin with saved me a lot of trouble and least you wouldn't try and fuck me on some back road."

"Don't know about that I still got the image of you in your in black panties."

"I was right you are a perv." Kate laughed taking a drink of her beer.

"Not perv Kate just a man. Listen Kate don't let what that douche said get to you, you ain't a slut."

"I know, I just feel stupid for thinking he wanted to take me out on a date. I was so excited to actually be going out again on real date. Just was looking forward to going out without a baby and have an adult dinner conversation."

"What do you call this then we ain't got the kid with us."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kate said grabbing a slice of pizza that was just delivered. "I guess I got everything I wanted got to get dressed up go out to eat without a baby in the end."

After dinner Happy drove Kate home. "Want me to walk you to the door give ya good night kiss like a real date?" Happy asked giving her an eyebrow raise causing her to laugh.

"No I think I'm good, Thanks Hap." Kate said leaning across and giving him a kiss on cheek. Once Kate was back inside her house Happy pulled out his cell phone and drove away.

Arriving at Tara and Jax's house Kate pulled up next to the row of bikes. Walking into the house she dropped Abel's present off with the rest by the door and walked to where she could hear Tara cursing from the kitchen. "Hey Tara how's it going."

"You know the usual craziness kids and bikers running around. Shit I forgot the forks." Tara said searching her cupboards. "Bastards probably have me blocked in."

"I can run up to the drug store and grab them let me just check on Mabel."

"Thanks Kate, she's out back with the other kids. Happy's got her I think."

Kate walked out into the back yard barely missing being run over by a group of five-year-old boys. She looked over to the swing set where Happy and Tig were standing having a beer. Happy was pushing their baby girl in Thomas's toddler swing she was giggling. "Hey" Kate said approaching the men and getting a now two-tooth grin from Mabel.

"Hey Kit Kat." The usually from Tig and a customary nod from Happy.

"Hey Hap I have to run to the store for Tara you good with her or do you want me to take her."

"Nah I'm good if she shits I'll make the prospect change it." He said reaching out to give Mabel another one handed push. Kate caught the glint of sun off one of his rings but she also saw something else that caught her eye.

"Oh my God Hap what happened to your hand?" Kate asked getting closer to him and grabbing his afflicted right hand to take a closer look. She could see his knuckles had been split.

"It's nothing just a little scuffle me and Tig got into last night."

"Well I don't see Tig's hands being beat to shit."

"I didn't do in any of the hitting just went along to watch this bastard pound someone." Tig chimed in.

"Kate I'm fine you worry like a Mom."

"Okay well don't let it get infected."

"You gonna tell her?" Tig asked once Kate was out of earshot.

"Nah."

"Man that was some knight in shining armor bullshit that could score you some pussy."

"Keep your mouth shut Tig she don't need to know."

"Mind if I tell her I did get some hits in single mom pussy's the best. They're always primed and begging for it."

"You better quit runnin your mouth Tragger."

"Hey just kidding Hap." Tig raising his hands in defense and laughing.

Kate was walking down the first aid isle to get to the picnic supplies when she saw the back of Jeff Sanders standing in the same isle. She was just about to turn around and make her way down another isle when he turned around. When she saw his face she just froze. "Kate I'm sorry just tell him I apologized." Kate just stood there unable to move. Jeff's face looked like he had gone up against a prizefighter. Lips split cut above the eye, one eye so swollen shut she didn't think he'd see out of it for the next month. As he limped off she could tell he was holding his ribs too.

Once back at Tara's she handed off the forks to Gemma who was holding Mabel getting her a drink. "Where's Hap at?"

"Just saw him go down the hall. Everything okay honey?"

"Yeah just got to ask him about something." Kate said as she made her way towards the hallway. Reaching the end just as Happy was coming out of the bathroom. When she got to him she shoved him back in the bathroom and closed the door. "I just ran into Jeff in the first aid isle at the drugstore and he looks beat to hell know anything about that?"

"Nah don't know what your talkin about."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Jesus Hap you don't even have a scratch on you did he even fight back?"

"Kate I don't know what shit your talkin about." Happy said again he wasn't sure at this point if that little brunette was going to slap him for what he had done. Then she surprised him by rushing into his arms grabbing him in a hug his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

"Thank you Hap." Kate said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"What'd the asshole say?"

"He said sorry and to let me know to tell you he said so. Although with his split lip it came out more like I'm thorry thate." Kate said starting to laugh against Happy tilting her face up to look at Happy.

"You deserve better little girl." Happy said as he reached his hand up to cup her face and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "A lot better."

Kate rose on her tiptoes closing the distance between them and forcefully kissed him. He returned her kiss remembering how sweet those lips tasted knowing he shouldn't be doing this but unable to stop after that first taste of her mouth against his. She was breathing heavily grasping at him and trying to climb him at the same time his tongue was invading her mouth. Happy reached for her hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around him as he walked her to the bathroom counter and set her down. Her hands came up and she clenched his t-shirt while he moved on to her neck. "Oh God Happy please." She begged grabbing one of his hands and putting it against her warm heat where her pink sundress had ridden up revealing white lace panties. Happy began to rub his fingers over the now wet material while nipping on her earlobe. Kate reached for his belt and quickly began to unfasten it while moaning in his ear. "That feels so good." Kate reached for the button of his fly making quick work of the zipper when she reached inside his boxers and stroked him gently every coherent thought Happy had went out the window. He captured her mouth in his again wanting to just rip her underwear off and take her right there bent over the counter. He was just about to pull her up against him and turn her around when glanced at the mirror. It was like that night in the parking lot of the Dog but worse because now this woman had given birth to his child. He couldn't just treat her like a whore in his friend's bathroom. Happy pulled away from Kate her still clutching his shirt. "Oh no please don't stop Happy please." Kate whined as he put himself back in his boxers and did his pants and belt back up yanking his shirt out of her hands in the process.

"Get yourself together Kate." Happy said leaving a bewildered Kate alone.

Kate let herself slowly down from the bathroom counter and took a few deep breaths to return her breathing back to normal. God she was an idiot a stupid horny idiot maybe she just should have let Jeff fuck her last night and then she maybe wouldn't have made such a fool of herself again with Happy. She was acting like some horny teenager begging him for it.

When she returned to the kitchen Gemma had vacated it and Tara was now pulling a cake out of the oven. Kate could see the backyard through the kitchen window she could see Happy holding a sleepy Mabel and talking with Jax who was manning the grill.

"Thanks for getting the forks Kate." Tara said swiping her brow. "I don't know why I do this to myself should just take him to chucky cheese."

"Please can you imagine any of these guys at chucky cheese."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So Gemma told me you had a date last night! How'd it go and I want all the details." Tara beamed.

"Didn't go so good he just wanted to fuck me in his car. Had to call Happy when he left me at the side of the road."

"Ohh that sucks. So how are things with you and Happy you two seem to have come to an amicable agreement."

"Yeah except I almost let him just fuck me in your bathroom."

"Really! Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't stop he did. I threw myself at him, I feel like such an idiot it's just been so long and I guess Happy is just familiar. I haven't been with anyone since we broke up."

"Kate! Are you really telling me you haven't been with anyone in over a year."

"Yeah I was pregnant and now have a baby. You're lucky your with Jax you have built in sex." Kate said laughing with Tara.

As the party began to wind down Kate could see Mabel starting to fuss in Happy's arms they had been avoiding each other since the bathroom incident but Kate could tell Happy was starting to get tired of Daddy duty so she went to relieve him. "Hey I'll take her, I think I should get her home before she turns into a pumpkin." Kate said reaching her arms to take Mabel. "You still want to do dinner tonight with us?"

"Nah, got something that came up but I'll swing by give you some cash soon." Happy said avoiding eye contact with Kate he didn't want to see the sting of rejection in her eyes or her pouty lip. All that shit would just have him reconsidering taking her back in the bathroom.

"Yeah okay I'll see you then."

**Happy Friday Readers! Hope you have a great weekend and hope you enjoyed this snippet into Kate and Happy's voyage. As always reviews and comments always welcome thank you all for you continued support.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Please Harry just for two nights come on I'm family right." Kate begged Harry as he stood across from her at the bar.

"I said no Kate."

"Harry just for this weekend please?"

"Does Hap know you're here?"

"No."

"Then the answer is a no Kate I'm not gonna get my ass kicked."

"Harry he's out of town on a run along with the rest of the Son's no one is going to know. Please Uncle Harry?" Kate asked again giving him her full pout.

"You're pullin at my heart strings. What do you need the money for? I thought you and Hap had worked things out."

"Yeah but I hate asking him for shit for just me. I want some extra money to go back to school make a good example for Mabel."

"Dammit Kate alright but if you get yourself into trouble with that bastard I ain't takin responsibility for this. Go get dressed you can tend bar both nights since you're only gonna be here for two right?"

"Yes, Thanks Harry" Kate said beaming as she reached across the bar to grab him into a hug. Yeah it was stupid she knew if Happy found out he'd be pissed but she just couldn't bring herself to ask him for money for school. She knew working a weekend at the Dog would get her through the first semester at least. She had now been mooching off Happy for the last four months and hated it. She wanted to do something with her life other than just be a Mom. She adored her time with Mabel and savored every second of it but she wanted to get out and meet adults her own age. It had been two months since she made out with Happy in the Teller's bathroom and neither one of them had brought it up nor had there been a repeat performance. Kate was hoping by going to community college out of Charming she would get to meet guys her own age who didn't know who her baby's daddy was.

"So why are you slumming again? I thought you bagged a Son?" Renee asked while waiting for a round of drinks.

"I didn't bag a Son Happy takes care of Mabel and therefore takes care of me. It's not like I'm an old lady or anything."

"I heard you talking to Harry so if you're not his old lady why would he care if you're working here?"

"He just doesn't like me parading myself around I guess."

"Well at least you get to have great sex."

"It's not like that we're not having sex."

"That sucks, can I have another crack at him?"

"Really Renee?"

"What too soon?" Renee said giving her a smile and a wink.

"You're a real bitch Ray." Kate said smiling back.

"And don't forget a whore too Kit Kat."

"Sorry about that."

"No that one was all me, I really am sorry Kate if you'd told me you had feelings for him I would've kept my hands to myself." Renee said taking her drinks from Kate.

Kate had forgotten how busy the Dog was on Friday nights she kept watching the clock as it inched closer to closing time. She just wanted to get home get a couple hours of sleep and then pick Mabel up from Gemma's and spend some time with her before dropping her back off for Saturday night. Kate was lost in thought when the front door slammed open when she looked up she backed up to the bar wall seeing an extremely pissed off Happy enter the Dog followed by several of the Son's. Happy turned his head toward her. "God Dammit Kate get the fuck over here," Shouting above the music. Kate slowly made her way from behind the bar still standing far enough away from the reach of his arms not knowing if he was going hurt her. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I made it crystal fuckin clear about you not workin here? Didn't I? Answer me Kate? No you know what just shut the fuck up and cover yourself up." Happy said throwing his hoodie at her as soon as Kate had her arms through the hoodie Happy lunged for her grabbing her by her upper arm and dragged her towards the door. "You and me asshole are gonna talk about this later." Happy said pointing to Harry. Happy dragged Kate to his bike "Get the fuck on and no lip little girl." Kate did a she was told and her and Happy went one direction him giving a wave to the other Sons as they went their separate way. When Happy pulled up to the condo Kate could still feel the anger pouring out of him as she got off the bike and he yanked the helmet out of her hand. "Go inside." Was all he said to her so Kate made her way up the walk way and slumped down on the couch waiting for him to come in a get his full wrath knowing he had toned it down when they were in public. Happy came storming in arms crossed standing in front of Kate "Explain" He demanded.

"I'm sorry Happy I just wanted some extra cash."

"I don't give you enough Kate?"

"No that's not it you take such good care of me and Mabel. I just didn't want to ask you for more for me." Kate said trying to keep her tone soft not wanting to upset him more.

"What is it that you need that you can't ask me?"

"I wanted some money to go back to school. Jesus Hap I want to have a life." Kate said standing up. "I want to provide for Mabel and not just take your money."

"Kate I ever bitch about paying for that kid."

"No I just want to help, to feel I'm doing something useful, something meaningful with my life. I spend all day with a baby I want to meet other adults and date. Fuck do you know how long it's been since I've been with man."

"This about you havin sex?"

"No! If it was, I would have just let Jeff fuck me in the back of his car. It's about more I want more I don't just want to have sex with random strangers that's not me. I want to meet a guy and have sex with that one guy. No one around here really wants to date the Tacoma Killer's baby mama and maybe one day I want to get married and have more kids fuck I don't know, I'm 20 years old Hap I just want more. I know you see me as Mabel's Mom and a big pain in your ass and that's it but I'm a woman I have needs."

"I remember you needs fondly little girl." Happy said with a laugh.

"It's not funny Hap."

"I ain't laughin Kate, I don't want any assholes around Mabel."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Don't really trust your judgment you got knocked up by me."

"Trust me Hap your one of a kind I don't think I could find another asshole like you."

"You callin me an asshole." Happy said stepping closer to her arms crossed again.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Kate said quickly apologizing looking up at him.

"I'm just kiddin Kate I'm an asshole." Happy said with a chuckle

"No you're not, not really." Replied with a laugh of her own.

"Okay here's the deal Kate, I'll give you the money to go back to school you don't screw it up though."

"I don't want to take your money Hap I can earn my own."

"Don't care not up for discussion."

"Jesus, why are you being so difficult on this." Kate said throwing up her arms and turning her back on him.

Happy suddenly approached her from behind leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Hap what are you doing?" Kate replied but not moving away from him.

"You said you had needs little girl." Happy whispered into her ear causing a shiver up her spine.

"We can't." Kate breathed out still not moving as he began to nibble on her ear.

"Tell me no Kate." He said as his hands wrapped around her middle and slid up to breasts rubbing gently over her nipples. "Come on little girl tell me no."

Kate turned in his arms reaching herself up into his embrace to give him access to her lips. "I can't you know that." Kate panted out in between kisses. Kate reached out pushing off his kutte grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him closer to her. Happy reached out slipping his hoodie off Kate running his hands down her waist until he could run them over her firm cheeks effortlessly scooping her up until her legs wrapped around him. Happy leaned Kate against the nearest living room wall to brace her so he could remove her black tank top as Kate equally reached for his shirt. Happy went for her neck first hoisting her up higher to give him access to her perfect breast that he had exposed by pulling down the cups of her bra. Kate let out a moan when she felt his mouth capture her perfect bud and began to roll it between his teeth. His hands reached behind her waist to hold her close to him. Kate could feel her warmth pooling below a fire that was beginning to ache she began to grind herself against his rock hard abs. "Oh Hap Please I need you." As much as Happy wanted to take this slow with her and relish the feel of her body against his that plea from her beautiful mouth had him lowering her back down to the ground to get her out of her black shorts and matching underwear. He quickly undid his pants letting them fall to the floor but not before grabbing a condom out of his wallet and then pulled down his boxers let them fall as well. Within moments he had Kate hoisted back up and dove inside her warmth. Kate hissed at the intrusion "You okay little girl?" Happy asked reigning in his need to slam into her again.

"Yeah…. It's just…oh… It's been a while. Go slow." Kate panted. "Oh just just like that." She said as she dropped her forehead to his shoulder when he began his slow movements inside her.

"I'll go as slow as you need baby I ain't got anywhere I'd rather be right now. Damn, you feel so good Kate."

Happy kept up his slow pace until his arms and legs starting to tremble from holding Kate up sweat had started to bead and run down his back but he wasn't about to change a thing he could feel Kate growing close as her whimpers began to come more frequently. He loved the feel of her against him he knew what he was doing was stupid but when she was standing there in front of him wearing his hoodie it reminded him of their first kiss that night in the parking lot of the Dog and he knew he had to have her again. All those memories of her stirring shit up in his brain and then she had given him that little laugh and her smiled had almost brought him to his knees with need. Happy was brought back from his memories when he felt her tense around him her back arching off the wall. Hearing her sweet voice moan his name was the end for him. He grabbed her and held her close in his arms while he came. They were both sweaty and panting against each other Kate nestled her face in the crook of his neck trying to catch her breath while Happy rested his forehead on her shoulder. He held her there until his muscles had finally screamed enough he slowly put her down allowing her to hold onto him for balance. He reached out and grabbed her face in his palms and kissed her. "So damn perfect Kate." Kate gave him a satisfied smile and kissed him back.

"You going to spend the night? Cause I think I want to do that again." Kate asked as she walked to her bedroom Happy following her as he pulled up his pants.

"If that's what you need little girl."

"Well first I need a smoke and then a good night sleep and then I'll be ready for you in the morning." Kate said as she put on her robe, grabbed her hidden pack of smokes and headed to the back patio Happy following behind her. "I think we should put in a swing out here for Mabel she really liked the one at Jax and Tara's." Kate said once they were seated side by side on the concrete patio. They hadn't done anything with the backyard since she moved in. "She's going to be walking soon we should probably put in some grass get some furniture out here too."

"Sure I'll get one of the prospects to do it."

"Have to start planning her birthday party too if the backyards done we can do it here."

"Yeah, you gonna invite your folks?" Happy asked they hadn't talked about her parents since he came back into the picture but he knew she didn't go see them.

"No, don't think it's really their thing."

"They see the kid yet?"

"No, kicked me out when I told them I was pregnant, made sure to tell me what a disappointment I was. Guess it was easier on them to disown me than it was for them to look like they were condoning my behavior by helping me out."

"Shit Kate I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I think I've been looking for a way out of that family since I was born. I wasn't what they wanted never was. And there was no way I'd ever live up to their expectations." Kate said blowing a plume of smoke out after she took a long drag looking sideways at Happy. He looked to her and motioned for her to continue. "I had an older brother, Jimmy, he was their perfect little green-eyed blonde haired boy. He died before I was born some sort of genetic defect. My parents after he passed away went to a fertility doctor to make sure if they had more kids it wouldn't just happen again. When they got the all clear they had the doc mix up some babies in a dish and then implant them into my mother. They were supposed to remove all possibilities of them having a girl so they could have their perfect Jimmy back. But there must have been a mix up because here I am. By the time my parents found out they were having a girl it was too late for them to do anything about it. And it's not like they could just give me up or anything you know how would that look to all their friends. They tried for a while after I was born for their boy but by then my Mom's eggs were to old she couldn't get a pregnancy to stick so they were stuck with me their little blue-eyed brown haired mistake. But it didn't stop them from trying to make me into what Jimmy would have been. I had to live out all the dreams he wasn't going to fulfill. He wanted to be on the tennis team when he got older so I was on the tennis team, he played piano so I played piano, whenever anyone asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up he said he wanted to be an accountant just like his Daddy so I was supposed to be the accountant. They were so caught up in their grief that what I wanted didn't matter, I remember looking at all the pictures of Jimmy still hanging on the wall and I hated him, hated him for leaving, hated him because he died perfect never had the chance to do anything wrong. When I got older I stopped hating him and started envying him he got to get out he would never be imperfect in their eyes." Kate finished her story with a sad laugh. "I was so happy when I found out I was having a girl, I'm sure if Mabel had been a boy they would have kept me around hoping their grandson would be their perfect little boy not a fuck up like his mama."

"Well fuckem then they don't know what their missin out on, two fuckin perfect girls."

"Jesus Hap, you get a little piece of ass and you turn into a pretty nice guy." Kate said laughing at him and bumping him the shoulder.

"Kate you gonna be okay with this."

"What this between us."

"Yeah, I still ain't the family man and I ain't gonna marry you and shit."

"Well sexually we work and we get along as long as I don't piss you off. And we both love Mabel. It won't work in the long run I know that because eventually I'll need more but for now it works."

"Kate you gotta start talking to me about shit. You should have just come to me about school and you knew you'd piss me off by going back to the Dog."

"I know it was stupid I just hate not being able to help out with shit I know all your money goes towards me and Mabel."

"What the hell else I gotta spend my money on."

"I don't know bike shit." Kate said giving him a laugh.

"You and that munchkin are more important than bike shit you know that."

"I know, let's go to bed Hap I believe you did wear me out." Kate said with a yawn.

Morning came and as light began to seep in through the window Happy opened his eyes first taking in his surroundings. A small smile crossed his lips remembering last night and feeling the weight of the sleeping body that had wrapped herself around him and snuggled into his chest sometime in the night. He leaned he head down giving her a kiss on the head. The kiss causing her to mumble and get closer to him if at all possible. The way her perfect naked body was pressed up against him had his mind going to other things than going back to sleep. He let his hand roam down the side of her body slowly rolling them until she was on her side facing him he placed a kiss on her slightly parted mouth. "Mmmmm" Kate let out but eyes still closed. Happy let his hand roam to her perfect breast his mouth going to behind her earlobe.

"Kate you awake."

"Mmmm yeah."

"Little girl I want you." Happy said his hand now going below her waist until he could run his fingers through her warm folds. "Ohh Kate your so wet." He said entering her slowly with his fingers.

"Hap, so good." Kate cried out in her still sleepy voice. Before she could say another word Happy pulled his hand away from her going for a condom rolling her once again on her back. He gently spread her legs with his and entered her in one fluid motion. Kate's eyes popping open as she let out a moan looking to Happy who was hovered above her on his forearms. "God you feel so good."

"So do you baby." Happy replied kissing her sweet plump limps as he began to speed up his pace.

"Harder Hap please harder." Kate begged as she gripped his back with her nails.

The quickened pace causing the bed frame to slam into the wall as Happy pounded into her. Kate felt her release coming and dug her nails into Happy as her climax started to climb. "You like that little girl."

"Oh yes, oh more Happy please more."

Happy wrapped his arms underneath Kate hands grabbing her shoulders giving himself more leverage as he thrust into her until she was clenching around his already throbbing member. After pushing Kate over the edge he came to the sound of her voice calling out his name.

"Good morning Kate." Happy said once their breathing returned to normal still holding on to each other.

"Good morning Happy."

**Happy Monday! Hope this provided a little more background on Kate. Thanks for reading, reviews and comments always appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Friday and Happy Reading! Just a little fluff for a Friday.**

**Chapter 18**

Kate pulled her SUV up to TM and hopped out getting Mabel and carrying her in her right arm and grabbed the take out bag with her left as well as a cup of coffee. Being a Mom had taught her a balancing act that could defy no other being able to carry a baby and function with just one handed. Kate headed first to the office "Hey Gemma."

"Kate" Gemma said getting up from behind the desk "Give me that beautiful baby." She said as she scooped Mabel up and kissed her brown curly head. "What brings you by car giving you trouble?"

"No just brought Happy some lunch and you a coffee."

"Well leave the coffee and the baby and go find your man. He's in the garage working on a transmission so he is probably in a pissy mood but I'm sure you can help him out with that. Don't think I haven't noticed him spending less time at the clubhouse and more time with you two."

Kate left the office with a laugh food in hand walking towards where she could see Happy leaning under a hood of the car he was working on. Gemma was right he looked down right pissed maybe today wasn't the day to bug him about money but she had brought food and made sure to wear her tightest jeans with her lowest cut pink sweater leaving the first button open. Kate placed the bag of food on the side of the car in his line of view and leaned down so her cleavage was next to the bag. "I brought you lunch." She said waiting for him to turn his head. When Happy looked over he dropped his wrench standing up banging his head on the open hood.

"God Dammit Kate!" Happy yelled as he stepped back from the car rubbing the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry Happy." Kate said laughing.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"I… I brought you lunch from the Burger Shack thought me and Mabel would surprise you." Kate said stammering as she received his hard stare.

"Go sit down let me get cleaned up make sure I don't have a god damn concussion."

Kate walked over to the picnic bench and waited for Happy to return hoping his temper wouldn't return with him. She was always forgetting what a moody son of a bitch he could be she was really trying to be nice and butter him up before asking him for money but of course her methods didn't work out the way she wanted. She saw him walk out and stalk toward her hoping up on the bench and sitting on the table while she sat on the bench next to him. He grabbed the bag from her and began to eat. "Tit's look good in that sweater." Happy said smiling down at her.

"Sorry about your head." Kate said stealing a fry from him and laughing.

"There he his there's Daddy." Gemma said walking up with Mabel who was smiling at the sight of Happy. Gemma passed off the wiggling baby to him.

"There's my girl." Happy said giving Mabel a kiss on the cheek and settling her into his lap.

"So what are you here for besides trying to split my head open and makin me wanna fuck you in the back of that olds."

"Happy, I told you, you have to watch what you say around her in a couple of months she's going to start repeating what you."

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna say a lot worse the way her Mama screams at night." Happy said surprising Kate by reaching out and grazing her cheek. Such an intimate gesture was not his style especially one that was in open view of his brothers. Yeah he'd do that kind of stuff when they were alone in bed with one another but this was the first time he had done it in public. The intimate moment was soon ruined when Jen came out of the clubhouse one of the regular croweaters.

"Oh My God Happy I swear you make the cutest kids." Jen squawked when she saw Mabel, coming over to give her tummy tickle. "Hi Kate."

"Hi Jen." Kate said in return she had met Jen a few times when she had been at the clubhouse visiting Happy.

"Hey Jen why don't you take this munchkin over there and play with her me and her Mama gotta talk."

"Sure" Jen said taking Mabel from Happy and taking her to the playground that was first built for Abel and Thomas. Kate watched carefully as Jen played with Mabel.

"She's fine Kate."

"I know." Kate said finally taking her eyes of the pair. It was still so weird for her to have these women fawn all over Mabel and take care of her knowing that Happy had fucked all of them and was probably fucking them currently.

"So what's up little girl?"

Moment of truth Kate pulled the paperwork from her purse. "I went down to the community college in Stockton and got information for next semester. Here is a list of classes I need and books, the list at the bottom shows the total cost. I checked out the onsite day care and it's really nice Happy I think it's good for Mabel to socialize with other kids her own age."

"Okay" Happy said inspecting the list she handed him. "When do you need the money by?"

"Classes start in two weeks so I have to register by next week at the latest."

"Alright come on." Happy said getting up and motioning Kate to follow him. Kate followed him to his dorm room where he opened his top drawer and then turned around handing her a stack of money. "There that so hard askin me for what you need?"

"No." Kate said taking the money.

"Any other needs I can help you with."

"No I think we're good got food, diapers, and baby food at least for the next couple of weeks."

"You sure little girl you don't have any other needs I can fulfill." Happy said snaking his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Oh that." Kate said catching onto what needs he meant.

"You could get yourself in a lot of trouble wearing shit like this."

"Why is that?" Kate said already breathless from his hold on her anticipating what he would do next.

"Because this." Happy said tugging on the already open sweater opening it the rest of the way in one pull and then pushing Kate toward the dresser. His mouth instantly going to the tops of her breast that were exposed. Happy pushed her further into the dresser with his hips causing Kate to arch her back and smack her head on the attached mirror.

"Owww." Kate said with a laugh her hand going to the back of her head.

"Now we're even." Happy laughed back pulling her back up and away from the mirror crushing her mouth to his while his hand roamed south finding the perfect spot between her thighs as Kate whimpered against his hand and kiss. Just as things where getting heated up there was a pound at the door and Opie's voice shouting. "Hap Church." Kate sagged against Happy with a frustrated groan. "Sorry little girl gonna have to help you out with that later." Happy said giving her one more kiss before releasing his hold on her. Kate buttoned up her sweater and walked out with him.

"See you later tonight?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely gonna think about you the rest of the day. And keep that fucking sweater on wanna see you in it later with just your panties."

"Bye Hap." Kate said walking out of the clubhouse toward the playground where Jen and Gemma where playing with Mabel.

"You ready to go baby girl." Kate said as she took Mabel back from Jen. "Thanks Jen."

"No problem." Jen said walking away.

"Hey Kate?" Gemma asked, "You know Taste of Charming is coming up at the end of the month wondering if you could help out?"

"Yeah of course what do you need?"

"Need a shit ton of cookies baked. Think you have time?"

"I'd be happy to help."

"You're a good girl Kate."

"Thanks Gemma, I'll see you later."

It was now after ten Mabel had long gone to bed and Kate now sat on her couch in her pink sweater and white lacey underwear waiting to hear the distant rumble of a bike. She made her way through two episodes of Say Yes to the Dress and had started to nod off toward the end of the last one before disappointment started to set in she hadn't heard from Happy since they parted ways at the clubhouse. This was stupid she reached for her phone and called him.

"Yeah" Came his customary greeting.

"Hey Hap you still coming over?"

"Nah shit came up." Happy said climbing out of the hole he was digging with Tig and lit a cigarette sitting next to the body that was currently wrapped in plastic. He was covered with dirt from head to toe and his blood soaked t-shirt had long since dried. He knew he'd be here another hour and there was no way he could show up at Kate's without a long hot shower and a nailbrush. "You wearin that sweater of yours?"

"Yeah and my white lacy panties." Kate said blushing.

"Damn Kate I can see you now. Ohh the things I want to do to you little girl."

"Hap don't torture me."

"You wet Kate?" He said with a chuckle and saw Tig's eyebrow raise from the hole.

"Stop it."

"Tell me baby reach that sweet little hand down and tell me how wet you are?"

"Aww so wet." Kate whimpered as her own hand traveled into her panties skimming through her soft folds.

"That's it little girl tell me how much you want it."

"I...want….you so…..so bad." Kate panted out as she continued to touch herself.

"Keep going baby. Close your eyes picture me there my hands all over that sweet body of yours. Fingers rubbing you in all the right spots."

"Ohhh Hap." Kate said almost coming at the sound of his gravelly voice.

"Do it Kate I wanna hear you."

Kate continued to work herself into a climax clenching the phone in one hand as she whimpered at the release.

"Sweet little girl."

"I still want you though."

"I know think how good it's gonna be when I get that tight little body in my hands."

"I'll dream about it." Kate said with a not yet satisfied chuckle. "Goodnight Happy."

"Sweet dreams Kate." Happy said disconnecting the call and getting up to help Tig drop the body in the hole.

"I fucking hate you, you fuckin prick you could have at least put it on speaker phone." Tig said.

"Nah that shit's all mine Tigger."

"Let's get this asshole buried so I can go burry myself in pussy and think about Kit Kat."

"You better watch it Trager or your gonna end in up in that hole too."

"Alright asshole you sure are possessive of a girl that you're not claiming officially."

"Don't matter if it's official or not that shit is mine."

He hated admitting that, that little girl had gotten under his skin both of them Kate and Mabel. Kate with her sweet simple nature who continued to ignore what an asshole he was allowing him into her life again after he had tossed her away she could have been a total bitch about everything. Could have taken him to court demanding child support not letting him see Mabel but she wasn't like that. And Mabel that little girl who always had a smile for him cuddled up next to him fell asleep on him in his arms let his rough hands sooth her when she was upset. The same hands that had taken lives and had no remorse. Kate was right this wasn't going to work in the long run but he couldn't let her go yet and he'd probably be a prick when she tried to pull away from him. He knew it wouldn't end well between the two of them but for right now he was enjoying the simple part of his life.

**Thank you all again for you continued support wonderful reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Had some free time today so here is another chapter for you. Hope you all are having a great weekend. My goal is to post a chapter every Monday and Friday but if I get done sooner then I post early I wish I could post everyday hate to keep you waiting but gotta keep my day job to pay the bills:)**

**Chapter 19**

"Kate?" Happy shouted as he entered the front door.

"In the kitchen."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Happy asked seeing the kitchen counter stacked high with cookies.

"Making cookies." Kate said pulling another batch out of the oven.

"For the whole dame state?" Happy asked leaning down to give Mabel a kiss who was in her high chair making a mess with what looked like mac and cheese.

"No Gemma asked me to help with a Taste of Charming and I'm home on Friday's anyway so I said yes."

"You eat already?"

"Yeah that little one couldn't wait but I kept it warm for you."

"What's all this shit all over the table." Happy said sitting down.

"My school stuff I was catching up on some reading in between batches." Kate said going to clear off the table as she set his plate down in front of him.

"You know you don't have to help Gemma with that shit it's not like you're an old lady." Happy said not noticing the sting that comment made in Kate's face as he dug into his dinner.

"Yeah you're right." Kate said walking away from the table to start boxing up cookies. "Stupid me." She said under her breath. "Hey messy baby let's get you in the tub and ready for bed." Kate said avoiding looking at Happy as she picked up Mabel and took her to the bathroom. Once bathed she took Mabel in her room to get her ready for bed. Happy coming up behind them kissing Kate on the neck and for the first time Kate didn't get that tingly feeling through her body.

"I'm gonna go watch some TV how bout you come join me once this munchkin is ready for bed." Before Kate could respond Happy's cell phone rang. "Yeah, Alright." Is all he said snapping his phone closed. "I gotta go you want me to come back later if I can."

"No it's okay I'm just going to get her to bed and then catch up on some school work and then hit the bed I'm kinda tired." Kate said still not turning around to face him as a stray tear escaped her eyes.

"You're wearin yourself to thin Kate. Bye girls." Happy said leaning down giving Mabel a soft kiss on top of her head and then doing the same to Kate.

"Oh Mabel what is your Mama doing?" Kate sighed after Happy had left now sitting with Mabel cuddling with her in her rocking chair. "Setting herself up for heart-break don't ever be this stupid baby never fall for a guy who won't ever fall for you."

Kate had told herself a million times not to let herself get attached to him but she couldn't help herself. Since they had started whatever they were he had pretty much become a daily fixture in her life even if it was him coming in late at night and crawling into her bed. His wallet, cigarettes, and gun becoming a permanent fixture on her nightstand when she woke up in the morning to him either sleeping next to her or hearing him and Mabel up already watching some kid show. This night was the first night she had told him not to bother coming back after his business with the club was done. A normal man would have realized this and questioned her but not Happy he'd never be one to pick up on the emotions of a woman. So now here she was sleeping alone knowing he was probably in between some other girl's thighs. She knew he would never take an old lady and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to be one but the sting of him pointing it out didn't help and even now she was missing him not being next her that little jealous bone in her body was twanging at the thought of him with someone else.

The next morning Kate was out the door her SUV packed to the brim with cookies, there was just enough room for Mabel in the back. When she arrived at a Taste of Charming she handed Mabel over to Tara and helped Kip unload all the cookies.

"You bake all these sweetheart?" Gemma asked.

"Yep"

"Thank you baby these will go like hot cakes."

"You're welcome Gemma, well I better get Mabel and get back home."

"You're not staying?"

"No I don't think Happy wants me here doing family things told me last night I didn't have to help out cause I wasn't an old lady."

"I'm sure he didn't mean for you not to come you should stay they have a petting zoo and face painting for kids Mabel would have a great time."

"I'm sure she would but I don't really want to be on Hap's bad side better to just go with the flow."

"Well leave Mabel me an Tara will watch her she shouldn't miss out because her fathers and ass."

"Really? Thanks Gemma do you want me to swing back around and pick her up?"

"No one of us will drop her off. Go home have a mommy free day and don't let that bastard get you down you're family baby always will be."

"Where's Kate at?" Happy asked Gemma seeing Mabel with Tara when he arrived and hour after Kate had left.

"At home said she didn't think you wanted her here."

"What why the fuck would she think that?"

"Cause you pointed out that she wasn't an old lady." Gemma said in a tone to make sure Happy got that she was less than thrilled.

"See Gem this is why I don't do the regular girl thing to many god damn emotions." When Gemma didn't respond. "Alirght I'll go fix shit."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

When Kate got back home she changed into her sweat pants and an old t-shirt grabbed her Ben & Jerry's and plopped down on the couch to lose herself in TV. She had been gorging herself on ice cream and popcorn and jumped when she heard the key hit the lock and was shocked to see Happy.

"What the fuck are doing here Kate?" Happy started in on her.

"Watching TV? What are you doing here I didn't hear your bike?"

"Had Juice drop me off and I can see what the fuck you're doing. Why aren't you with our daughter?"

"I didn't want her to miss out on having fun cause her Mom is just a fuck for her Dad." Kate said turning off the TV and going to the kitchen to get a drink. "I mean I get it you're right I'm not an old lady I'm not part of the Samcro family so I shouldn't be involved in family things. Thanks for putting me in my place Happy wish you would have done it sooner so I didn't make a fool out of myself these past months."

"Jesus Kate when I said that shit last night about not being an old lady I didn't mean it."

"Yeah and when do you say shit you don't mean."

"I did mean it but not the fuckin way you took it. Your bullshit right now is pissing me off Kate."

"Well I'm already passed pissed at your bullshit. You come over here eat dinner spout some shit at me and then leave but make sure I don't want you to come back for a quick fuck later."

"That's what you think, you're just a fuck!" Happy said shouting now.

"Yeah I'm your fucking cook and fuck for a night when you want a meal and clean sheets."

"You better fuckin watch your mouth Kate."

"You watch your fuckin mouth." Kate said doing her best to imitate him but now just feeling like a little child playing the repeat game.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Happy screamed grabbing her by the arms and pressing her into the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry Hap." Kate said now scared he was going to do more than just hit her. His arms were shaking he was holding her so hard. Tears started to form in her eyes and before she could stop it a sob left her and she dropped her head to his chest. "I'm sorry." A now sobbing Kate said reaching her arms out as much as she could grabbing onto the back of his kutte.

"Fuck Kate." Happy said relinquishing his hold on her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know any women that could have him so pissed off one minute and then the next hating himself for being pissed at her. "Why the fuck do you do this, you push my fucking buttons little girl." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Kate said again.

"I know baby, you gotta stop doin this shit. You let this shit stew, why the fuck didn't you say shit last night. Kate the only thing I meant last night was I didn't want you stressin about Gemma's shit with you having school and Mabel. You're not just a home cooked meal and a fuck to me. You're the mother of my baby girl that means something." Happy said kissing the top of her head again. "Now quit with the water works go get yourself dressed let's go try and be somewhat of a normal fucking family."

"Okay." Kate asked sniffing back her tears.

"Okay, hurry up ain't got all day." Happy said cupping her face in his palms placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Once Kate was ready Happy drove them back in her SUV and seeing an ecstatic Mabel put a smile on both their faces their earlier fight quickly forgotten as they toted a giggling Mabel around. They walked around with Jax and Tara and their boys taking the kids on pony rides, stopping off at the playhouse for bouncing, face painting, petting zoo, and filled them all up with corn dogs and cotton candy. On about the twentieth rotation down the slide the group headed back to see how Gemma was fairing. On the way back to Gemma's booth Kate spotted a photo booth. "Come on Hap let's take a picture."

"No way I'm not getting in one of those."

"Happy Mabel is going to want to see pictures of her with her parents when she grows up. Please" Kate said giving him her pouty irresistible lip. Happy leaned in a caught that lip in his mouth and with the way Kate had kissed him back he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

"Looks like that one had a full day." Gemma said pointing to Mabel who was comfortably asleep on her father's shoulder.

"I should probably get her home I think she's had enough for today." Kate said grabbing a cookie from Gemma.

"Okay I gotta stick around for the fireworks or Gemma will have my ass."

"That's right I will Kate gets a pass because of the little one but you asshole better stick around and help clean up."

"You going to come by later for dinner?" Kate asked as Happy was walking her to her car. Happy's left arm was holding Mabel still passed out on his shoulder and Kate had hooked her arm through his right. This family day had Happy wishing hadn't waited so long to step up and be a dad. For a man who found little comfort and peace he felt both of those having his sleeping baby next to him her soft breath hitting his neck and Kate walking on his side head leaning on his other shoulder.

"Depends on what your makin."

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"And for dessert?"

"Hmm I didn't plan on making anything and I think I ate all the ice cream earlier."

"I think I want pie."

"Pie? What kind of pie?" Kate asked looking up and over at him.

"How about a little slice of Kate?" Happy said stopping to turn to Kate leaning in to kiss her letting her know exactly what they would be doing after Mabel went to bed.

"Oh God that was so corny." Kate laughed.

"What about this, god Kate I want to fuck you right here." Happy said whispering in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Maybe you can skip out on the fireworks and have dessert while that one naps."

"Kate you are gonna get me in trouble with Mama Gemma."

"Oh and Hap I'm finally on the pill." Kate said kissing the side of his neck.

"Fuck the wrath of Gemma. I'm taking you home now." Happy said returning Kate's laugh.

Turning back to walk towards the car Kate saw two other guys with Kutte's walking towards them she immediately felt Happy tense up.

"What the fuck you doing here?" Happy asked as the men approached.

"Just wanted to see what Taste of Charming had to offer Ese. And if that's what Charming has to offer I definitely want a taste." One of the men said motioning to Kate.

Happy shifted Mabel out of his arms and passed her to Kate then pushing Kate behind him reaching his right arm behind him and leaving his hand on her on her outer hip. Kate wasn't sure if he left his hand on her in a protective way or to comfort her but she knew she didn't want him to let go. Kate held Mabel in on her left shoulder positioning the sleeping baby completely behind Happy still allowing herself to peer out from behind his shoulder.

"Never took you for a family man Happy you know my brother had a family, you remember my brother right Easi. Shame what happened to him taken down with a knife to the back of the head. Sad really how quickly a family member can meet their death."

**Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger. I will work diligently on the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Thanks again for reading I love logging on and seeing the reviews and how much everyone is enjoying the story so far.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"You should talk to your Prez about that shit." Happy said not moving his stance but Kate could feel him start to reach for his gun.

It was then that Kate could hear fast footsteps approaching and was relieved when she saw the rest of the Son's surround them.

"Kate go take Mabel back to Gemma's booth." Happy said not taking his eyes off the men.

"Hap?"

"Now Kate."

"O..Okay." Kate said turning to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you Kate." The man who was doing all of the talking shouted as she walked away. Kate turned when she heard this and saw Happy start to lunge but Clay intercepted. Kate ran as quickly as she could to where Gemma was.

"Kate what's wrong? Where'd the guys go running to?"

"I don't know two men approached us as we were walking to the parking lot had kutte's on that said Mayans."

"Well it's fine honey we don't have beef with the Mayans."

"I don't know Gemma Happy seemed pissed and they said some shit."

"Don't worry baby the guys are just letting them know that they are pissing on their turf no big deal. Come sit down and just wait for Happy to come back."

"Your Prez know you boys are here?" Clay asked still holding Happy back.

"Nah just wanted to check out your town is all."

"Well now that you've seen it you should leave."

"Alright Ese. Hey Hap next time we'll talk more about my brother." The man said walking off slowly laughing.

"Clay why the fuck did you stop me I had every right to gut them. Comin here threating me and Kate bringing up a hit I carried out sanctioned by their president."

"Calm down Hap situation is handled. I'll reach out to Marcus let him know his boys are crossing boundaries."

"Yeah and what if Marcus knows about this shit?" Jax asked.

"Then we'll deal with it. But I want lock down of immediate family until we talk to Marcus. Nobody starts shit unless I say we don't need a god damn war."

Kate was relieved when she saw Happy and the rest of the guys return.

"Come on." Was all Happy said and then he was ushering her to her car taking Mabel from her and strapping the still sleeping child into her car seat. "Go straight to the house I'll follow you."

All the way to her house Kate kept checking in her rearview mirror to make sure Happy was still behind her. While it was comforting that he was there she still didn't know what the hell was going on and she could tell he was pissed about something. When they got to the house Happy was off his bike taking Mabel and ushering them into the house. "Pack some shit we're stayin at the club house."

"For how long?"

"Don't know yet."

"Well how do I know what to pack?"

"Just pack some shit if you need something else we'll come back. Just fucking do it Kate I ain't go the patience right now if you're gonna be a bitch about this."

"Okay Hap I'll go pack." Kate said going to Mabel's room first. Kate quickly packed a bag for Mabel and then one for herself returning to the living room to a waiting Happy who then ushered them back to her car.

"Straight to the clubhouse."

Once at the clubhouse Happy again grabbing Mabel ushered them quickly inside and straight to his dorm. On the way there Kate saw Gemma directing Half Sack on setting up cots and Tara and the boys. Happy laid Mabel down on his bed.

"Happy what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Jesus Happy nothing I need to worry I have a daughter I need to worry about."

"You don't trust me to take care of her and you?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. I would just like some sort of clue as to what the hell is going on?"

"Lower you're god damn voice Kate you gotta daughter whose sleeping."

"So you're not going to tell me anything."

"No it's club shit that you don't need to know about."

"Oh that's right cause I'm not an old lady." Kate whispered back with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

"Don't pull that fuckin shit with me Kate I…"

"Hey Hap, Marcus wants a meet Clay wants us all there now." Opie said interrupting their second fight of the day.

"I gotta go just stay the fuck here Kate." Happy said walking out of the room before Kate had a chance to respond. So she ran after him. "Hap wait." Happy turned around in the hallway waiting for the yelling to start but instead Kate rushed into his arms. "Be careful." Kate said tucking herself into the crook of his neck.

"Kate you sweet little girl I'll be fine." Happy said kissing the top of her head.

After running around for hours after Mabel and helping Gemma and Tara get everyone fed Kate finally had gotten Mabel in the bath and ready for bed dropping her off in Gemma's room with the rest of the kids to watch TV. Kate made her way outside to try and find a quiet spot to rest her feet seeing Tara sitting on the bench outside she went to join her. Sitting down beside Tara she let out a sigh as she lit her cigarette.

"This is the hardest part, you know the waiting." Tara said.

"Tara I don't even know what's going on."

"Happy didn't tell you anything?"

"No I'm worried about him and I don't even know if I should be."

"Probably nothing to worry about. The two guys who showed up today are members of the Mayans they used to be a rival MC but Clay and their president called a truce about a year ago but even with the truce their not supposed to cross borders it's a respect kind of thing. I think it's more of a big deal because of who it was, one of the guys is the president's son Armando and the VP Chewy. So Clay called the president Marcus and he wanted to meet with the guys in person. Clay doesn't think Marcus knew the guys were coming here so now the guys just want to show them whose dicks are bigger like a pissing contest."

"How do you know all this?"

"Jax tells me everything well almost everything he can and I picked up stuff from Gemma over the years. If you ever want to know anything Gemma's the one to ask. Or ask Happy."

"I tried to ask Happy and all it did was piss him off more."

"Of course he was pissed Kate these guys came here when he was with you and Mabel. He was pissed because he doesn't want club shit to fall back on you. Probably didn't want to worry you either. Let him be who he is let him tell you shit when he wants to he just wants to protect you. Well I'm exhausted I'm going to head to bed."

It was late when the guys got back. Happy made his way through the dark and quiet clubhouse he just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to check on Mabel and Kate but knew they were somewhere here safe and didn't want to wake them he would deal with it in the morning sure Kate would have more questions. Meeting with Marcus had went well but he still wanted blood. Marcus assured them he didn't know about Armando and Chewy going to Charming and that there wouldn't be any future problems. He believed Marcus when he told them he didn't know about the two going to Charming him and Marcus went way back had served time in Chino together but he wasn't sure about the presidents hold on his men if they were going behind his back. This is the part that made him want Kate and Mabel out of his life he didn't want them to have to deal with blow back from shit he had done. Yeah the hit was ordered by Marcus and Clay had asked him to carry it out but he had still murdered someone's brother and it seemed Armando didn't agree with Marcus's decision on the hit. Once he was in his dorm room he sat on the edge of the bed letting out a sigh and toeing off his boots. He stood up and switched on the lamp and started to undress when he looked over and saw that he wouldn't be sleeping alone. A smile crossed his lips at sight of Kate curled up in his bed he thought she would be bunking out with the rest of the families. He started to undress when she stirred and rolled over and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Everything go good?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah."

"Good can we go home?"

"In the morning, where's the Munchkin at?"

"Sleep over with the rest of the kids and Grandma Gemma."

"Surprised you're not with them."

"I tried but Gemma kicked me out." Kate said with a chuckle "Came in here to sleep hope that's okay." She hesitated and then said "I can leave, you know if you want to bring someone else in here."

"Nah your good never one to turn down a pretty girl already in my bed." Happy said crawling into bed hovering over her to give her a kiss. "And I didn't get my dessert yet." Moving to her neck and then back to her lips loving the whimper that came from her as he settled himself between her legs.

"Hap?" Kate asked breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm" He mumbled into her ear that he was now nibbling on.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Nothin to be sorry for I was pissed off took it out on you." Happy said moving back up to look into her eyes. "What are you wearing?" He asked looking down her body.

"One of your shirts I forgot to pack something to sleep in."

"Looks fuckin hot, you in just my shirt and panties." Happy said rubbing his free hand down her side while the other one was holding him up.

"Please like you've never had a woman wear your shirt before." Kate said with a giggle.

"Nope never had girl stay the night in my bed until you." Happy said getting up on his knees to remove her underwear but leaving the shirt in place. But lifting in enough to place kisses on her stomach until he made his way back to her lips. Kissing her deeply then pulling back to look into her eyes as he entered her. Kate let out a moan and threw her head back the feeling of him in her bare already had her on the brink. "Fuck Kate." Happy whispered himself not know how long he would last at the first feel of her, her body arching against his. He rested himself on his forearms to get closer to her, her hot little pants hitting his ear with every thrust. "Baby you gotta be quite." He said kissing her cheek afraid her soft pants would soon become too loud.

"I know, I know. Hap you feel so good. So fucking good." Kate panted out in a whisper as Happy continued his slow and deliberate thrusts. Kate running her hands down his back stopping and sinking her fingers into his ass trying to get him to go deeper, she could feel her build upcoming sweat now beading between them. "Hap please oh please." Happy quickened his pace at her plea knowing what would get her off and knowing he wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"Come on little girl I want to feel you cum." Happy ground out forcing his hand between them to get at her clit rubbing it hard. Within seconds he felt her clench around him cry out against his neck as he came with stifled moan. Both panting against each other.

Once they had regained composure Happy rolled off her pulling her into his arms her resting her head on his chest as she fell asleep to the sound of his slow breathing with his strong comforting arm wrapped around her. Kate awoke late in the morning she could hear a fussy Mabel in the distance she rolled out of Happy's embrace grabbed her underwear that had been discarded last night and peeked her head out to the hallway. Seeing Gemma bouncing a whimpering Mabel. "Hey baby girl what's all the fuss about?" Kate said walking toward the two Mabel giving her a small smile when she saw her.

"Don't know she's been fed and changed I think she might be sleepy been up for a while."

"Gemma you should have woken me I didn't expect to sleep so late." Kate said taking Mabel in her arms giving her a kiss.

"I wasn't about to how often do you get to sleep in."

"Thanks Gemma I'll take her back with me she looks like she's ready for a nap." Kate said as Mabel yawned against her.

"No problem baby I love these kids I get the good part I get to have fun with them and then send them back to their parents." Gemma said giving Kate a pat on the back as she walked back down the hallway scooping up Thomas on her way.

Kate got back into bed with Happy who was still on his back arm over his eyes. Kate rolled to her side and pulled Mabel to her rubbing her back in small circles until she felt her drift off to sleep. She felt Happy stir next to her as he rolled over to her. "When'd she get in here?" He said wrapping his arm around Kate and resting it on over the hand she was holding Mabel with. And gave her a kiss on the neck.

"Just now, she was fussin wanted her Mama and a nap."

"Hmm I wanted her Mama too I had some plans for you this morning." Happy said kissing her neck again. "But this is nice too both my girls with me." This comment caused a smile to break out on Kate's face as Happy laid back down leaving his arm around both of them. Kate settled into the comfort of his embrace and fell asleep smile still on her lips.

**Thank you for reading and being such a huge support. I haven't written in ages and it's great to finally do it again and to know I'm not half bad at it after all this time. Hope you enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Friday!**

**Chapter 21**

Kate was startled awake by pounding at her front door she looked over to Happy who was already out of bed pulling on his boxers and going for his gun.

"Hap?" Kate asked looking at the alarm clock that read 6:30 it was so early even Mabel wasn't due up for another half an hour.

"Stay here." He said walking out of the bedroom to the front door wrenching it open gun drawn.

"Whoa there Hap you told us to come by." Kate heard a voice say she got up and put her robe on going into the living room.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you assholes to get here so early. Go in the back."

"Hap?" Kate asked coming down the hallway.

"It's okay Kate go back bed it's just the prospects." Happy said coming to her and walking back into the bedroom with her.

"What the hell are the prospects doing here?"

"You said you wanted to backyard done. So it's getting done. Gotta get it done before her birthday party anyway."

"Are you going to go help them."

"Fuck no that's what prospects are for. I'm going to take you back to bed" Happy said as he loosened Kate's robe and let it fall to the floor as he pushed her back down on the bed relieving himself of his boxers kissing her butterfly tattoo on the way up. "Kate you're so fucking beautiful." Happy said nipping his way up to her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself old man." Kate said laughing.

"Old man huh" Hap responded and then kissing Kate invading her mouth with his while he cupped her bare breast running his thumb over her nipple. "This old man can still make you wet." He said kissing her again gaining a whimper out of her.

Happy was right Kate was wet the second he removed her robe. Her body always excited and anticipating the release it desperately craved from him.

"Are you wet yet Kate?"

"Yes." Kate breathed out her breath caught when he slipped his fingers into her. It was at that perfect moment that Mabel woke up her cry's coming through the baby monitor. "Fuck." Kate sighed as Happy removed his fingers. "Sorry baby" Kate said kissing Happy getting out of bed to find her sleep clothes that had been easily discarded when he had shown up last night.

"Feel sorry for those prospects I'm gonna be a real ass today."

Once Kate had fed Mabel and Happy, she went off to take a shower and get ready for school. As she was walking back into the kitchen, she stopped looking at a scene that took her breath away. Happy was standing outside barking orders at the prospects but in his arms he held Mabel while he could be so gruff with everyone else including her she saw the sweetness in him when he had Mabel. Mabel was giving her delighted squeal every time Happy would lean in a nuzzle her neck the scruff from face tickling her. Every time he pulled away Mabel would pout and then he'd tickle her again. Kate hated to interrupt their private moment but she had to get to class.

"Hey, I'm leaving." Kate said walking up to him offering her hands to take Mabel.

"Nah I got her today."

"You're going to watch her while I'm at school?" Kate said curiously, Happy had never watched Mabel and while he would hold her if she was fussing and help with feeding her he still had yet to change a diaper.

"I said I got her. Now go." Happy said leaning in giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright call if you get into trouble." Kate said leaning in and giving Mabel a kiss. "You be good for your Daddy baby girl."

After Kate had gone Mable reached out to cup her father's face looking up at him and uttered her first words "Daddy" with a big smile. Happy's breath hitched as a smile crossed his face looking down at this little girl a perfect image of her mother and then his face fell.

"No no no munchkin, Mama you have to say Mama." Happy told her knowing that it would kill Kate if Mabel's first words were of him. He then spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon siting with Mabel a picture of Kate in front of them saying Mama to the little girl. He felt like a ridiculous asshole but he could picture the smile on Kate's face when she heard the words Mama come from their little girl.

"Hey Hap?" Kate shouted as she came in the front door putting her bag down. She could hear muffled sounds of laughter coming from the backyard walking out on her patio she took in the transformed yard. There was now grass and patio furniture and a play set that included a slide and swings. She saw Happy pushing Mabel in the middle swing a baby swing in between the two bigger swings. Happy saw her and gave her a small smile and Mabel squealed as he gave her another push. "Jesus Hap it looks beautiful out here." Kate said approaching the two. "And how'd our little girl do?"

"Fine."

"You change a diaper?"

"Nah prospect did. Don't worry he's got sisters with kids knew what he was doin." Happy said when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey baby girl Mama missed you." Kate said getting Mabel out of the swing giving her a squeeze and a kiss. Happy stared at Mabel almost trying to will her to say Mama. "Did you have a fun day with Daddy?" at those words Happy froze. "You staying for dinner Hap?" Kate asked looking back at him as she walked toward the house.

"Nah gotta go."

"I'll make spaghetti and meatballs, give you a slice of pie for dessert." Kate said with a little wink.

"Got shit to do." Happy said catching up to her and going inside first grabbing his kutte off the chair.

"Club stuff?"

"Kate why do you always gotta question me? Club shit ain't none of your damn business anyway. When I say I gotta go you just say okay and keep your pretty mouth shut." Happy said standing over her giving her his killer stare.

"Okay" Kate said shocked by his outburst. Happy leaned in kissed Mabel on the head and then a quick kiss for Kate.

"See ya." Was all he said as he left.

"Baby girl what did your mama do this time?" Kate said not sure what had changed since she left this morning and returning this afternoon. Every time she thought they were growing closer he was always there to remind her of her place.

Once on his bike and on the open road allowing his mind to wander. He hated himself for snapping at her but the hurt look on her face if her little girl said his name before hers would be worse. He hadn't been there since the beginning wasn't there for her birth or first laugh wasn't there when she was sick or sat up with her those first sleepless nights when she was brand new. He didn't deserve Mabel saying his name first and Kate didn't deserve it either. He was an asshole he didn't deserve Mabel or Kate he killed people and enjoyed doing it he never gave it a second thought when he caused someone to take there last breath or feel remorse after, he still wasn't feeling remorse even when he learned he had a daughter knowing he had taken the lives of other peoples kids. All this thinking had him feeling empty inside usually when he felt this way he would crawl into bed with Kate her warm body taking everything away but since that wasn't an option he decided to head back to the clubhouse spend his night drinking and taking his mind of things with the first croweater he saw. Yeah the croweaters didn't fill that emptiness the way Kate did but with enough alcohol he wouldn't have to feel anything.

Kate was standing at her kitchen counter not sure what she was going to do. It had been five days since Happy had snapped at her and left. She had tried to call him a couple of times but had no response to any of the messages she left it was like he was off the radar or just completely ignoring her. She thought about calling Gemma but didn't want Gemma to go telling Happy off that would just make him madder. She had replayed that whole day repeatedly in her mind and couldn't come up with anything that she had said or done to piss him off so much that he was not only ignoring her but ignoring Mabel. Even if he was on a run he'd still call and check up on her make sure she didn't need anything. She thought about going to the clubhouse and tracking him down but what would she tell him she really didn't need anything she just wanted to see him hear his voice hear him call her little girl. Kate was brought out of her thoughts when Mabel who was in her highchair was starting to fuss having finished her snack. "Alright baby Mamas coming."

Happy glanced at his phone when it started to ring to see Kate's name pop up on the screen. He hesitated again he hadn't returned any of her calls and hadn't stopped by to see her or Mabel since he left abruptly. He had been busy with club stuff and now was in a pattern of drinking every night and grabbing a croweater for some fun staying up way too late. He had originally stayed away from them because he didn't want Mabel to call him Daddy before she said Mama to Kate but now it was something else. He wasn't sure what it was but he despised himself currently for ever involving himself in Kate's life he couldn't help but think what she would have been what she could have done with her life if he hadn't messed it up.

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He kicked himself for not listening to Harry in the first place he was right she had something special and he had taken if from her but now he was stuck there was no going back he had responsibilities at least to Mabel. He reluctantly flipped open his phone and answered the call.

"Yeah"

"Hey Happy, it's Kate."

"Yeah."

"Ummm can you come over?"

"What's goin on?"

"Can you just come over…. Please." Kate asked adding the please in hoping it would help to at least be nice. She really wanted to scream at him for shirking his responsibilities to Mabel for the last few days she wanted to know where the hell he had been but knew questioning him only led to yelling.

"Fine." Happy said ending the call.

She had gotten Mabel down for her morning nap and now sat on the couch anxiously awaiting Happy's arrival she had made sure to close Mabel's door just in case yelling ensued. No matter what he said or did she was not going to let him ruin this day. In her excitement she had already pulled out Mabel's baby book and scribbled in the words next to baby's first words. She had wanted to tell Happy over the phone but wanted him here in person their baby had spoken coherently for the first time not just babbling and she really didn't have anyone else to share this with.

Her heart fluttered when she hear the familiar sound of his bike pull up and engine cut off. She stood when she heard his key hit the lock. When she saw him come through the door shutting it behind him her anger at him faded and all she wanted to do was tackle him and have his arms wrap around her breath in that familiar scent of his leather but stopped herself.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"Nothing."

"Munchkin alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to talk."

"Jesus Christ Kate you just had me on the fucking phone you could have talked to me then."

"But I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Kate I don't have time for your shit right now." Happy said turning to leave.

"Now wait just a god damn minute Hap."

"Really you want to start this with me right now."

"No I don't." Kate said throwing her hands up in frustration. "I didn't know what else to do you just kind of disappeared on me, I haven't heard from you for days."

"Told you club shit none of your business."

"I'm not asking about what you were doing. You've always called me before when you didn't have time to stop by. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Yeah, I was fucking busy." Happy responded coldly.

"Fuck Hap did I do something wrong?"

"Shit ain't always about you. Are you fucking done cause I ain't got time to deal with your emotional shit."

"Hap this isn't emotional shit, you have a daughter and you can't just pop into her life and then drop out of it because you were busy. She fucking missed you."

"You fuckin saying I don't take care of her!" Happy now shouting "Cause if it wasn't for me you woulda lost that little girl to the state by now. Now whose that bad parent in this situation?"

"That's fucking harsh Hap." Kate said in disbelief he was throwing that shit in her face.

"Just calling out the truth, you wanna spit shit at me and expect me to take. I don't think you remember who you're talkin too little girl. Maybe I wouldn't have stayed away so long if you weren't always bitchin at me when I come around."

"Fine you know what get the fuck out."

"Can't throw me outta my own house Kate."

"Okay I'll leave you stay here and be the parent for once you asshole." Kate said walking past him to the front door. Before she could reach the doorknob Happy grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her back turning her around to face him his hand still on her wrist his other hand coming up to hold her face in between his thumb and pointer finger with bruising force.

"You wanna see what a real asshole I can be. Spout some more shit at me Kate I dare ya." He spat at her making sure to lean down enough so she could see into his eyes.

Kate didn't say anything just stared back at him for the first time being actually scared of him. She saw the pure rage in his eyes his fingers gripping into the delicate skin on her face and almost to the point of bone crushing on her wrist. "H….H…..Hap, you're hurting me." Kate managed to mutter out, tears forming in her eyes threatening to spill out. "Please let go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please." Kate begged.

"Nah you think you can just call me over here say whatever shit you want and then fuckin tell me you're sorry and then all that shit goes away cause you shed some tears. I'm not a fuckin pussy, your little girl crying shit ain't gonna work this time. I swear to god Kate next time you pull this bullshit on me I'm gonna show you what happens when people talk shit to me. I ain't your old man I ain't at your beckon call either all this shit we coulda hashed out over the phone but no you wanna see me in person so you can pull your pour Kate crap."

"Hap I didn't call you over for nothing. Fuck Happy Mabel said her first word this morning. She said Mama for the first fucking time and I just wanted to share that with you that's all. I got no one else to tell but you. You're her father I just wanted you know." Kate shouted back in his face letting the tears fall she didn't know if they were being shed out of pain, anger, hurt or fear at this point but she couldn't stop them.

Happy felt his tension release when he heard those words his baby had done it and now here he was ruining it. Looking back down at Kate's face her tears had reached his fingers, which he noticed how deep they were imbedded into her skin. Instantly he released his grip on both her face and wrist. Walking away from Kate putting his hands on top of his head turning his back on her. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. "Fuck" He yelled trying to reign himself in when he turned around Kate was sitting on the couch as far away from him as possible he could see her wiping her tears away avoiding looking at him. "Kate why didn't you tell me that shit when I first came in."

"I….I…don't know, you just started yelling." Kate said doing those little sniffles that broke his heart.

"Fuck Kate," Happy said approaching her slowly crouching down across from her reaching out and skimming her face gently with his palm. "I'm sorry baby." He felt her tense against his touch and then relax leaning into it. "Kate I'm not mad at you little girl it's just been a rough couple days didn't mean to take it out on you." Leaning in Happy gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now tell me all about munchkin, she said Mama huh?"

"Yeah I was getting her out of her highchair and she just looked up at me and said Mama." Kate said letting a smile out. Then seeing a small smile cross Happy's lips taking her chances she leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. Happy wrapped his arms around her picking her up her legs wrapping around him. Kate sighed with relief to finally be in his embrace. Happy turned them around him sitting down on the couch Kate straddling him, face nestled in his neck. "Where have you been?" Kate asked in a timid voice not wanting to interrupt the peace of the moment.

"I'm sorry little girl just club shit I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long." Happy told her what else was he supposed to tell her that three nights ago he sliced a man's throat watched as he took his last breath looked into his eyes as they went dead. Then him and Chib's spent the rest of the night until dawn burning the body. Tell her that when he killed he got a rush that made him feel alive and that it was the same feeling he had when he was with her. Or that he had been waist deep in pussy all week.

"I missed you Hap." Kate said kissing his neck loving the warmth of his skin.

"I know little girl missed you too."

Kate pulled away from him in order to kiss him hard tongues instantly tangled. Kate started to claw off his kutte and then wrench his shirt up she wanted to feel his skin against her take in his warmth. Reaching down taking her navy blue jersey dress off going back to his neck his hands roaming the bare skin in between her bra and underwear. "Oh Hap I need you" Kate said as her hands now made their way to his belt making quick work of his zipper as well sliding her hands in and taking hold of his growing member.

"Jesus Kate" Happy hissed when her hand touch him. "You in a hurry little girl?"

"Yeah" Kate said kissing him "Mabel went down a half hour ago….. Not much time….. I don't wanna get interrupted. I miss you being inside me." Kate panted in between kisses.

Happy not wanting to waste any of the quiet time they had lifted Kate up enough to shimmy out of his pants and boxers freeing himself pushing Kate's underwear aside he helped her ease herself down on him.

"Fuck Me, that's good." Kate moaned when he was fully inside her as she began to expertly roll her hips. She had gotten much better at this since her first time being on top with Happy. Him always keeping his hands on her hips thrusting up to meet her. Somehow this was the only way she felt somewhat in control of what was going on between them like she was the master of his pleasure. She still favored him on top controlling her making her his but sometimes she needed this control. Kate dropped her head to his shoulder him nibbling and at her ear. Hearing his gruff groans against her ear getting her closer and closer. They both kept it quiet this time just the sound of their breathing and soft moans of pleasure escaped not wanting to wake a sleeping Mabel in the next room. Later when Happy could feel her coming undone around him Kate biting into his shoulder to keep the scream in and while he came with her he vowed to himself to not go this long without her again. When they were like this together he didn't think of anything his mind cleared and he was just in the moment the weight of whatever was going on in the club or the bad stuff he was doing and should be sorry for went away.

They stayed like this afterwards her nestling in the crook of his neck his arms wrapped around her holding her close breathing her in. These are the moments she loved, the quietness of just being with him. She could tell that whatever was bothering him had disappeared. Her worries of him not wanting her vanished now as she was wrapped in his strong embrace. All the worrying of the past days gone now she didn't care where he had been or that he didn't call she only cared that he was back where she wanted him. She however was worried about the future she was afraid of losing him losing this feeling she only had when she was with him. "Hap?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you have to stay away like that again can you call me next time? I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Happy said nudging his shoulder to lift her head up so he could look at her.

"Worried that you were mad at me, worried something happened to you."

"Kate I ain't mad at you I told you I had club shit and you don't need to worry yourself about me. Okay little girl."

"Okay you just seemed mad when you left last time."

"I'm sorry about that, I'm just a mean old gruff bastard." Happy said giving her a smile as he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"How about next time if you are mad at me you just say Kate I'm mad at you." Leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Alright." Happy replied returning her kiss.

Suddenly Mabel let out a cry ending the moment between them. "I'll go get her." Kate said removing herself from Happy and throwing her dress back on as she walked to Mabel's room.

Happy put himself back in his pants grabbing his shirt and throwing it over himself as he followed Kate wanting to see Mabel missing her cute chubby little face. Kate was just lifting her out of her crib when Happy came up behind them Mabel giving him a big smile and then reaching her arms out to him when a cry of "Daddy" came from her.

"Oh my god Happy." Kate said beaming as she handed Mabel over to him. "Oh our little girl is so smart."

"Yep, just like her Mama." Happy said giving Mabel a kiss and wrapping his free arm around Kate.

"Guess I'll have to get out the baby book again and add Daddy since it was the same day."

"Nah she said Mama first that's all yours."

Happy spent the rest of the afternoon with them and the night in Kate's bed.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm Kate reached out from under the covers and across Happy to shut it off before it could wake him up. Kate yawned and snuggled back into the comfort of Happy's embrace. She hated these days when she had to wake early for school it was Monday so she had a full day of classes and wouldn't get back home until close to dinnertime. She thought about just playing hooky and staying here with Happy all day she had missed him so much she didn't want to let him go but it was his money she was spending on school so she thought better of it and rolled out of bed to hop in the shower before Mabel woke up.

Out of the shower dressed and ready to go Kate walked out of the bathroom to see Happy's still sleeping form she leaned over and gave him a kiss. His eyes opening and grabbing out to reach her and pull her closer.

"Hmmmm" He mumbled in his sleepy daze. "Where you goin?"

"School, have an early class." Kate said wriggling out of his hold and heading out the bedroom door.

"You takin Munchkin with ya."

"Yeah."

"Thank God." Happy groaned and he rolled over burying his face in the pillow.

"I'll see you later Happy?" Kate said with more of a question than her saying good.

"Later Kate." Happy responded not really indicating he would or wouldn't be around when she got off school. Kate sighed leaving the room to go get Mabel ready. After Mabel was ready Kate left a plate of food for Happy in the microwave as usual when he didn't get up with them in the morning for breakfast. She was at least hoping their routine would return after yesterday she didn't know what she would do if he disappeared on her again.

After a long day of classes Kate just wanted to grab Mabel go home make some dinner then settle in on the couch for a night of TV and maybe a night of Happy. Smiling to herself she left her last class of the day and was walking toward Mabel's daycare she was looking down at her stack of books realizing she had left one in her last class. Once she retrieved the book and was back out in the deserted hallway back on her way to get Mabel. She had taken a few steps when she stopped suddenly at the view in front of her. Making his way toward her was one of the Mayans that she had seen at the Taste of Charming. She dropped her books and went to run the other direction when she ran smack into the other Mayan that had come with his friend to Charming. Kate pushed herself away from the man she had just ran into glancing at his patch that read Chewy she tried to back pedal away but only ended up backing into the other Mayan she was running from. "Hey Chica." Armando said now standing behind Kate effectively sandwiching her in between the two of them.

**Thanks for reading and Thank You all for the support! I promise stick with me all this emotional bullshit and ups and downs with Happy and Kate is headed somewhere. I have had this story planned out before I started writing it so everything that is written so far is all part of the end but don't worry it's not close to being done yet:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy early weekend. I have a very busy weekend so I wanted to get this out to you early. I might not be able to update again until early next week. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 23**

Kate was having a hard time concentrating on the road in front of her she was trying her best to hold in her tears and not upset Mabel who was safely strapped in the back seat. She cursed herself for not having her phone on her she was cursing herself for a lot of things. She should have fought back but her mind had gone blank when the two men had approached her. Now her only thoughts were to get to TM and everything would be okay. She kept a watchful eye out of her review mirror making sure she wasn't being followed she didn't think they would follow her now they had gotten their point across. When she saw the sign for TM her world just became a blur she raced into the parking lot jumped out of the car grabbing Mabel so fast she made the little girl cry. Gemma came out of the office hearing the squeal of brakes and saw a visibly frantic Kate approaching.

"Kate?" Gemma asked as the woman approached tears streaming down her face and Mabel crying out as well. "Baby okay?" Gemma asked now worried. Kate didn't respond verbally but Kate gave her a nod. "Jen!" Gemma shouted, "Take Mabel and get her calmed down." She said when Jen came out of the clubhouse.

"She…she….needs to eat." Kate managed to say between sobs handing Mabel over to Jen.

"Yeah I got it." Jen said looking back as Gemma wrapped her arms around Kate as she carried the fussy Mabel away.

"Oh baby, what happened honey?" Gemma said pulling Kate in arms the poor girl latched herself onto Gemma and mumbled something.

"Sweetheart you gotta calm down and talk to me?"

"The Mayans at my school." was all Kate could manage to say before resuming her sobs.

"Gemma everything okay?" Half Sack asked walking in the office after running into Jen.

"Call Clay and get the rest of the guys back here now we got problems with the Mayans."

"Okay Kate come on let's sit down and you tell me what happened." Gemma said once Kip had left and she ushered Kate to the couch still holding the shaking girl.

A half an hour later after Kate was all cried out still sitting right next to Gemma who was holding her hand and softly rubbing her back. She sat up straight when she heard the sound of bikes pulling into the lot. She looked at Gemma tears forming in her eyes again.

"What do I do Gemma?"

"You hold your shit together, now stop the tears it's time to be a big girl. You tell the guys what happened and then they deal with it."

"Hap's gonna be mad, I don't want anyone getting hurt over me."

"Baby you just let him do what he needs to do. Now come one dry those tears time to be an old lady."

"But I'm not an old lady Gemma."

"Sure you are that bald headed bastard just doesn't know it yet." Gemma said giving Kate's hand a squeeze and a kiss on the head as they heard the boots of several men approaching.

They both looked up as Clay followed by Jax and then Happy walk into the office the rest of the guys stood outside the already cramped office. Once Kate saw Happy all her resolve was lost as well as Gemma's old lady advice. She jumped off the couch bypassing Clay and Jax and threw herself at Happy. Happy caught her as she slammed against him the hit causing him to take a step back but wrapped his arms around her as her face was instantly buried in his chest. "What the fuck happened?" He asked but not faltering his hold on Kate who was quivering against him. He felt her shake her head so he looked to Gemma.

"Mayans showed up at her school." Gemma said approaching the couple.

"She hurt?" Happy asked not knowing if he really wanted an answer to that.

"Didn't get much outta her I think they just scared her, that's all." Gemma said patting Kate's back.

Happy felt Kate shudder against him and didn't miss the distinct hitch in her breath. He knew she was holding it all in wanting to be alone before she turned into a sobbing mess. "Need a minute." Happy said nodding his head toward the door. "Clay fucking call Marcus."

"On it brother, you take care of your girl." Clay said walking out behind Jax and Gemma shutting the door.

When the door was closed Kate finally let the water works start she didn't care if Happy told her to stop this shit or not she couldn't hold it in. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. "It's alright little girl I got you." Happy said holding her tighter as she continued to sob. Never one to provide much comfort he just held her letting her work it all out of her system. She seemed to be fine with him just holding on to her, her little shuddering breaths starting to slow down.

Kate wanted to tell him she was alright but every time she started to speak her voice caught in her throat and another sob escaped so she stopped trying and just let herself feel the comfort and safety of his embrace. Now that she had worked out her little mental break down she felt stupid. She wasn't hurt only scared she felt like she was being a baby and making things worse. "I'm sorry." She finally muttered against Happy now just resting her check against his chest.

"Hey, got nothin to be sorry for." Happy said kissing her on the top of her head. "Listen I gotta go talk with the guys." He said as he pulled away from her just enough to lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips. "You're fine Kate." When Kate nodded back at him and wiped her tears he let her out of his embrace. When he opened the door Gemma was standing there waiting.

"Rest of the guys are in church. I checked on Mabel, Jen is giving her dinner."

"Thanks Gem." Was all he said as he made his way to the clubhouse.

"Got coffee for you honey." Gemma said walking in and taking a seat next to Kate on the couch.

"Thanks Gemma. I'm sorry I could help myself I needed him."

"That's alright, those men like to feel needed sometimes."

Kate sat with Gemma sipping her coffee until Kip interrupted them. "Clay wants to see Kate." Kate looked to Gemma.

"It's alright go on baby." Gemma said trying to be reassuring hoping the guys would at least have the decency to be sympathetic to this already shaken little girl.

"Alright." Kate said following Kip into the clubhouse he motioned toward the closed church door. Kate knew this was the guy's sanctuary where they discussed business and it was forbidden to interrupt. Kate walked slowly to the door knocking lightly until she heard Clay shout to come in and then opened the door she could see all guys sitting around the table Clay at the head she looked to Happy and he gave her a nod to come in. Tig stood up "Here Kit Kat take my chair." He said motioning her to come have a seat next to Clay and across from Jax. She would have been much more comfortable sitting next to Happy but didn't think she should be making any requests right now. Once settled in Tig's seat he was now standing to the right of Clay leaning up against the wall.

"Kate tell us what happened." Clay said not really asking a question but making a statement.

Kate never really had any interaction with Clay and was worried she would say something wrong she looked to Happy but he was staring forward smoking not looking her way, her eyes scanning across the rest of the guys until her widened eyes landed on Jax she was sure she was going to break out into sobs again.

"It's alright darlin just tell us what happened today." Jax said sensing her panic.

"Ummm…. I was leaving class and I forgot one of my books so I went back to get it and then when I came out Ummm….. one of the guys that came to the Taste of Charming was coming down the hallway towards me." Kate stammered out before being interrupted.

"What's his name?" Clay asked.

"I…I don't know what his name is."

"What'd his patch say Kate?" Happy spoke gruffly at her.

"It said Manny." Kate replied voice catching in her throat. Being in this room surrounded by all these men in their domain was intimidating she was wishing she had asked Gemma to come with her.

"Then what?" Clay asked.

"When I saw him I dropped my books and started to run the other way and I ran into the other one. Ummm…. his patch said Chewy and he had a VP patch like Jax's. When I tried to back away from him that guy Manny was behind me. And then he uh grabbed me and backed me up against the wall and started talking to me. The other guy Chewy didn't talk at all just Manny."

"What'd he say to you?"

"Just uhhh threatened me and then my professor came out of the classroom and scared them off."

"What did he exactly say Kate?" Happy said violently stubbing out his cigarette.

Kate took a deep breath and looked down at her hands she knew this was going to cause Happy to blow his lid "He asked me how Happy managed to get such a fine piece of ass. And that if I liked brown so much he had something special for me. Then he pressed himself up against me and ran his hand down my face and whispered in my ear that he was going to give me something to remember him by then he reached in his pocket but before he could do anything my professor came out. Then Manny pulled away from me and said to tell my old man hello and that he couldn't wait to get me alone again and then him and Chewy walked away." She blurted out still looking down at her hands. "Then I got Mabel and came here."

"Why didn't you fuckin call me Kate." Happy shouted at her now standing up fists clenched. "They coulda been waiting for you."

"I….I….forgot my phone at home." Kate said her breath increasing. "My professor walked me to get Mabel and to my car. I….I… I'm sorry Hap I panicked I wasn't thinking." Kate said trying to ready herself for another shouting match with him in the last 24 hours. But she was in luck Happy turned his anger elsewhere.

"I want fucking blood for this Clay."

"Alright brother we are just waiting for Marcus to call back. Kate you can go ahead and go back out with Gemma but stay in the clubhouse."

"Okay." Kate said starting to stand up and then suddenly the room spun and started to blur. The last thing she remembered was Tig asking her if she was okay and Chibs jumping out of his seat to help her to sit back down then everything went black.

"Shit she's out cold." Tig said.

"Gemma!" Clay shouted.

"What?" Gemma said walking into church.

"What the fuck did you give her?"

"You said to give her something to help her relax I put a little something in her coffee."

"Jesus I meant smoke a joint with her not knock her out."

"Well you didn't specify." Gemma said going to Kate's side shaking her "Kate baby wake up." Kate just mumbled something head then dropping forward landing on the table.

"Fuck Gemma she doesn't even fuckin drink." Happy said coming around the table to have a look at Kate when Clay's phone started ringing.

"It's Marcus."

"I'll get her to your dorm brother." Chibs said pushing Kate back in the chair and lifting her up by her arms.

"Where we goin?" Kate asked not opening her eyes but now standing and leaning heavily on Chibs.

"Going to bed love."

"Okay Daddy." Kate replied getting a chuckle out of Chibs.

"If I was you're Da I wouldn't be lettin you sleep around with that tattooed covered bastard." Chibs said giving Happy a wink and picking Kate up and carrying her to Happy's dorm leaving Gemma to get her settled.

When Chibs returned all the guys were seated back at the table.

"Marcus wants a meet in person on their turf." Clay said once Chibs was seated. "We all go armed I don't know what there up to. Prospect will stay here with Kate. You get her all settled?"

"Yeah got her all ready for bed put her in her pajamas, damn Hap those tit's are fantastic."

"What the fuck did you just say." Happy said standing up from the table to lunge at Chibs but was grabbed by Juice.

Chibs let out a chuckle "Just yanking you brother, mother Gemma is in there with her."

"Not funny you Scottish prick." Happy said backing down.

"Stop this shit lets go." Clay said standing up from the table the rest of the men filed out behind them.

"Did you feel them?" Tig asked walking next to Chibs. "The look like they'd fill up a hand."

"Shut your fucking mouth Trager." Happy said walking in front of them.

"Come on Hap tell us nice tits right? Perfect little 20 year old tits you lucky bastard. Bet she's tight too." Tig went on loving the rise he was getting out of Happy.

"One more fuckin word." Happy warned.

"When they created the word MILF they had Kit Kat in mind. God every time I see that ass I just want to bite it."

"That's it." Happy said turning around punching Tig straight in the face Chibs catching Tig as he stumbled back.

"Went too far with that one huh?" Tig asked laughing with Chibs while he righted himself wiping the blood from his lip.

"Fuckers." Happy said turning around catching up with the other guys.

By the time they got to Oakland to the Mayan warehouse Happy was on edge if it wasn't for his loyalty to the club and his respect for his president he would have gone into that meet with guns blazing. When they entered the warehouse Marcus sat at a table with Armando and Chewy on his right Marcus got up from the table.

"Clay, it seems we have a family issue within our club please you Jax and Happy have a seat with us and lets settle this shit." Clay sat across from Marcus, Jax next to Clay and Happy completing the circle. The remaining Sons and Mayans stood around them. "Happy, I want to apologize for my son's behavior and the involvement of my VP I swear to you this time the issue has been discussed with both of them and it has been resolved."

"Yeah and you assured us last time it was resolved." Clay speaking before Happy had the chance. "Your boys keep coming into Charming and we are going to have problems Marcus."

"It was Stockton we didn't cross into Charming." Armando spoke up.

"Doesn't really fucking matter where it was you went after Hap's girl." Clay said pointing his finger in Armando's direction.

"Pop she's not even an old lady no fucking ink on her."

"Old lady or not she's Hap's baby girl's Mom and she's Samcro family." Clay said directly talking to Marcus ignoring Armando. "What are we going to do to resolve this Marcus?"

"What my word ain't good enough for you Clay?"

"Your word was good last time not gonna cut this time though."

"Happy what do you want for him pushing up your girl?" Marcus asked.

"I wanna gut him like a fish."

"The feeling's mutual Ese right after I fuck that tight piece of ass you got yourself." Armando chided back.

"Mother Fucker I'm gonna kill you right now." Happy said standing up going for his knife but before he had a chance to lunge across the table Jax was out of his chair as well as Tig and Chibs to hold him back.

"Enough!" Clay shouted standing up banging his hands on the table. "I get it you two want to kill each other but that's not going to happen. What we are going to do is let you two assholes fight this shit out just you two no weapons no rings and once it's done it's done. Got it."

"Absolutely." Was all Happy said starting to take off his rings.

"You think this is going to be the end of it?" Clay asked Marcus while the rest of the guys went outside to watch the fight.

"I don't know Armando's pissed about his brother even if it was a club hit and Happy he's hot headed even if he's got nothing to fight for. I promise Clay I'm going to keep an eye on my boys I've had some resistance about the agreement between us and the Son's but that doesn't mean my boys won't back my decision."

It was late when they got back to clubhouse Half Sack and Gemma were are the bar when the guys came in. Gemma stood greeting Clay as the rest of them piled in. "Where's Hap?" Gemma asked.

"Outside decompressing." Clay said. "Leave it Gemma." He said as she started to walk outside.

"These are my boys too Clay." She said continuing outside.

"Looks like you got into a fight?"

"Yep." Happy said Gemma taking a seat next to him.

"Kate's still passed out in your room and Tara took Mabel home with her and the boys."

"Thanks Gemma."

"Everything get resolved?"

"Not to my satisfaction, nobody died."

"Well, sometimes we don't always get what we want." Gemma responded lighting a joint and passing to Happy.

"Gem, this shit today is why I didn't want her involved with me."

"Well she is so now you just gotta do your job and keep her safe."

"What if I can't?"

"You will baby." Gemma said standing up giving him a pat on the back when Clay came out and walking back into the clubhouse with him.

Happy wanted to go in and just climb into to bed with Kate but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep he still had a buzz of adrenaline coursing through him. Even after beating Armando to a bloody mess he still had that want to slit his throat and watch him die. He went inside after finishing Gemma's joint hoping the bottle of Tequila he grabbed from the bar would drowned out some of the rage he had inside him. After half a bottle he was still pissed all the rest of the guys had given him his space knowing that when he was like this it was best not to get near him. He knew what he needed but was reluctant to go to his dorm room and use that sweet sleepy girl in there like a whore so he grabbed the first blonde croweater he saw and drug her to the bathroom. He didn't wait for her to be ready didn't care if she was getting anything out of it he just needed his release he ripped her underwear off undid his pants slid a condom on and slammed into her. He was so rough with her he was afraid the sink he had her bent over was going to break as he pounded into her. When he finished he slapped her on her already pink ass and told her to get out. After a quick shower, not wanting to climb into bed with Kate smelling like pussy, he made his way into his room quietly. He could see Kate lying on her back in the middle of his bed face turned toward him lost in sleep. He dropped his towel and got into bed reaching his hand out he stroked the side of Kate's face wanting to know she was okay. At his touch Kate whimpered, her brow furrowed and she jerked her face away from his hand. "It's alright baby it's just me." At the sound of his voice Kate relaxed allowing Happy to pull her to him lying on his back her face resting on his chest her arm wrapped around his side leg entwined with his as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hap?" she said in a sleep voice.

"Yeah I got you little girl I'm right here." He said running his hand up and down her back relishing in the warmth of her body and the sweet smell her hair held he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as he felt her breathing relax.

He was just about to doze off himself when he heard that little sleepy voice again. "I love you." Those three little words almost caused him to jump out the bed as if it was on fire. He jerked his head up to stare down at Kate's upturned face her eyes still closed in slumber. "Kate?" He said waiting for a response from her but didn't even get an eye twitch. He laid his head back down his free arm coming up to rub the top of his head. He tried to calm himself by telling himself she was still lost in a drug-induced sleep but she had said his name when he crawled into bed with him but then again she had called Chibs daddy. He began to break into a cold sweat as thoughts raced through his head. The killer in him could handle anything but the man in him was afraid of those three words from this sweet girl holding on to him. God he had just fucked a croweater in their tiny dirty community bathroom and here she was telling him she loved him. As these thought raced through his head the earlier alcohol he had finally took its toll and sleep overcame him.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kate awoke startled her eyes snapping open she couldn't remember going to bed in Happy's dorm room she really couldn't remember most of the night. She could feel the weight of Happy behind her she could feel his hand resting on her hip. She looked to other side of the bed and finding it empty she sat up quickly scanning the room. Just as she was about to pull back the covers she heard Happy's movements beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he had been deep within sleep but awoke instantly when he felt her move out of his arms.

"Where's Mabel?" Kate asked panic in her voice as Happy sat up putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine Kate she went home with Tara." Happy said pulling her back down in his embrace spooning was certainly not what he would normally allow. Mostly when he spent the night with Kate he would allow her to cuddle up to him but only placing an arm around her but she had been so panicked yesterday when he had felt her roll away from him in the middle of the night he rolled with her.

"Jesus Hap I don't remember anything from last night." Settling herself back into his warm comforting arms.

"That's cause Gemma spiked your coffee."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because she knew you would get any sleep without something."

"Well remind me the future not to drink her coffee." Kate said letting out a relieved laugh she wanted to desperately ask him about last night but she was safe, Mabel was safe and Happy was lying next to her. Lost in the moment she grabbed his hand pulling it to her mouth to give him a kiss when she noticed the all too familiar split knuckles. "Hap?" questioning as she sat up and turned around to look at him and noticed the cut on his right cheek that was being held closed by a butterfly stitch. "Oh my god are you okay?" reaching her hand out to touch his cheek.

"I'm fine Kate." He said snatching her hand in his siting up to kiss her. Talking about last night had him on edge again the thought of Armando touching her had him wanting to say fuck the club rules and go over and gut the son of a bitch. But right now his need for her was stronger, he reached out and cupped her face rolling her over on her back him hovering over her still wrapped up in her kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered when he had broken the kiss and went to move to her neck.

"For what?" He asked lifting his head to look her in the eyes.

"That you got into another fight because of me."

"Don't be sorry Kate, I beat the shit out of the fucker last night because he had the fuckin nerve to touch what's mine." Happy said leaning back in to capture her lips in his, his hand roaming down her body loving the way her breath would hitch as he moved his hand lower her body tense with anticipation. Kate broke away from his kiss when his hand reached its destination and she felt his fingers slide into her underwear and through her soft folds. She whimpered against him and thrust her hips up craving more contact. "I need you Kate."

"Oh Hap." She breathed out when his fingers entered her arching her back wanting more of him.

"This is mine." Happy said as he began to thrust his fingers into her.

"Yes."

"Tell me little girl."

"I'm yours." Kate whimpered out clutching onto his forearm to keep his hand in place so he would continue working her over. Happy waited until he could feel her about to come undone her nails now digging into his arm then removed his fingers causing Kate to curse. "No no no no fuck no."

"I'm not stopping baby just want to be inside you." Happy said reaching for the hem of his t-shirt she was wearing pulling it up and off and then going to her underwear. He paused momentarily taking in the sight of the beautiful naked body splayed out in front of him. If he wasn't rock hard already he would have been just at the sight of her.

"Hap please." Kate begged reaching out to him grabbing his hand pulling at him to get him to hurry up. He hated leaving her hanging but loved hearing her pleas knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her right now. He slid into her slowly savoring the gasp of pleasure. As much as he needed a quick release last night this morning he wanted to make this last, wanted to possess what was his wanting to own her, he wanted her to know it was only him that could give her what she needed. He kept up his slow and deliberate pace halting each time he felt her close to her end and each time she would let out a frustrated moan calling out his name nails digging into his back.

Kate felt like she was lost in a high she had never experienced before at every peak she would reach, infuriatingly Happy would stop until she came back down. His hands roaming over her body touching every inch of her kissing and nipping at her breasts already raw from his morning scruff but the pleasure he was giving her outweighed the pain. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened last night or why the sex this morning was so different she didn't really care whatever it was had this sexy tattooed muscular man above her controlling every movement. She was however becoming increasing frustrated at his game of denying her, all her nerves were lit up on fire and his movements now were causing her to cry out. She desperately needed this to end she wasn't sure she could take it anymore her body quivering uncontrollably denied it's need. When he stopped his movements again allowing her to come back down she cried out "Happy, please, please I can't do it anymore please please." At her last plea Happy pulled out of her causing another whimper.

"Roll over baby." He said as he grabbed her hip to help her onto her knees. Before she had time to catch her breath he slammed into her hand going underneath her rubbing furiously at her sensitive buddle of nerves. He continued to slam into her until she screamed out clenching around him waiting until her screams had turned to whimpers of satisfaction before he let himself find his own release. Kate dropped to the bed rolling on her side breathing heavily. Happy equally out of breath joined her wrapping her up in his arms again "My sweet fucking Kate." He said kissing her shoulder. "You okay little girl?"

"Hmmm yes." Kate sighed still trying to catch her breath.

"You spent?" He said giving her a playful bite on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Good let's go back to bed it's not even light out yet. Then we can go get the munchkin maybe go to the park or some shit."

"You wanna go to the park, I don't think you're going to fit in with the other dad's but you'll be the hottest one there." Kate said with a giggle letting her eyes close and drift off into a comfortable sleep safe in his arms.

Showered, dressed and fed Kate sat contently next to Happy in her SUV on the way to get Mabel. " Why aren't you riding your bike?"

"Thought I'd try and do some normal Dad shit like drive an SUV covered in spilt cheerios and sticky stuff. Besides don't wanna scare the other parents at the park."

"Happy even without the bike you're going to scare the other parents."

"Good don't want nobody near my kid anyway."

"Hey Hap, are we okay?" Kate said finally wanting to know about what had transpired last night.

"You gotta ask after this morning?"

"No, not we as in me and you I mean me and Mabel. Are we safe?"

"Got everything resolved last night. You two are good."

"He's not going to come back right?"

"Nah, Kate I promise I got this shit handled nothing gonna happen."

"What happened Hap why was he even coming around?"

"Club shit Kate leave it." Happy said grabbing her hand in his. "You see him again you call me aright."

"All right." Kate said not wanting to drop it but knew that when he said to leave it he wasn't going to answer her no matter how many times she asked.

Walking into Jax and Tara's house Kate saw a happy Mabel sitting in Thomas's highchair eating a snack she screamed Mama with joy. Kate ran to her scooping her up in her arms covering her chubby face with kisses until Mabel was giggling. "Oh my baby, Mama missed you." Kate said holding her close taking in her sweet baby smell.

"Jax is outside with the boys." Tara said nodding to Happy as she wiped her dishwater hands on a towel.

"She good for you?" Happy asked Tara.

"Yeah, with two rowdy boys this girl could be nothing but an angel."

Mabel upon hearing her father's voice stuck out her arms reaching for him. Happy grabbed her from Kate. "I'll take her outside, need to talk with Jax." He said making his way out to the back yard.

"She's getting so big." Tara exclaimed as Kate approached the kitchen counter joining the woman to watch the men out the kitchen window.

"I know I can't believe she's going to be one. Talking almost walking."

"What are guys going to do for her birthday?"

"I don't know probably have everyone over to the house. When I asked Hap what he wanted to do he just gave his usual do whatever the fuck you want Kate."

"How are things going between you two?"

"Good we still get into it every now and then but I've learned sometimes I just have to keep my mouth shut. So instead of talking we just have sex. That seems to shut both of us up." Kate said with a giggle.

"Yeah sex can mend a lot of broken fences."

Happy set Mabel down in the sand box next to Thomas and Able and walked over to Jax.

"How you doin brother?" Jax asked as Happy lit his own cigarette.

"Pissed."

"I know you wanted that fucker dead but sometimes we got to make choices that are the best for the club. I get it Hap."

"Do you? What would you have done if it had been Tara?"

"Probably handed the guy over to you so you could kill him." Jax said shooting him a smile trying to diffuse the tension in the Killer standing next to him. He knew Happy had been pissed when they got back to clubhouse Happy had always been a club guy never questioning any order given by the president but could see that he was struggling when it came to a decision that might put his family in danger.

"He comes near her again truce or no truce I'm gonna kill him without or without Clay's go ahead."

"And I'll back you on that one brother."

After spending hours at the park Happy and Kate pulled up into her driveway with a very tired Mabel in the back seat. The good thing about having Happy Lowman as your father is when you went to the park all the parents grabbed their children and walked the other way leaving Mabel an open park and never a line for the slide. The black clubhouse van parked in the street in front of her house had her curious and once inside she was met with a mess of wires and Juice and hard at work. "What is all this?" Kate asked turning to Happy as he closed the front door cradling a now sleeping Mabel.

"Alarm system." Happy said walking past her to where Juice was working. "Thought you'd be done by now."

"Sorry Hap this system is intricate you said to get the best so it's going to be a while."

"Hap?" Kate said following him but only getting his don't ask look as he walked towards Mabel's room Kate following behind him as he laid Mabel down in her crib. "What do we need an alarm system for?"

"Kate, I'm not fucking arguing with you on this." He said in a gruff whisper as to not wake Mabel, grabbing Kate by the arm, taking her in her bedroom and closing the door.

"How come every time I ask you a question you think I'm arguing with you?"

"Cause you usually are."

"Well I'm not I just don't understand why we need all this." Kate said waving her hands toward the now well-wired windows in her bedroom. "You said everything was good."

"You questioning me?"

"No, Hap I'm not I don't want to argue with you really. I just want to know that me and Mabel are safe."

"You trust me to protect you?"

"Yes of course."

"Then you don't need to question anything else got it." Happy said with a pointed finger at her and walking out of the room ending the conversation before it had really begun. Kate let out an exasperated sigh sitting down on her bed. Yeah she trusted Happy to protect her and Mabel but just wished he would tell her what exactly he was protecting her from.

After getting dinner ready feeding Juice as well then a walkthrough of how the new system worked Kate was now lying sleepily curled up next to Happy his arm wrapped around her while she rested her head on his chest. As she drifted off she felt him tighten his hold on her and pull her closer. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you little girl." As he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." Kate giving him a peck on his bare chest.

"I want a prospect on you when you leave the house and that alarm is set twenty-four seven even when your home." He said sternly and then paused waiting for an argument from her. When he didn't get one he continued. "I meant it Kate I'm not fucking around on this one. Don't give no shit to prospect or me and you have that alarm set."

"Okay I promise no shit to the prospect and alarm set." Kate said with a yawn.

"And?" Happy asked.

"And what?" Kate replied. Happy rolling her over when he felt her giggle against him his one hand going to her ticklish waist the other holding himself over her.

"Okay Okay." Kate shouted as he being to tickle her. "No shit to you either." Kate said laughing as he removed his hand from her waist and cupped the side of her face going in for a soft kiss.

"Go to sleep smartass." Happy said rolling over on his back pulling her back into his embrace.

**As Always Thanks for Reading and all your wonderful reviews! I can't believe I am up to 219 followers and 117 Favs on this story! Hope you all enjoy! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kate stood at the kitchen window putting the last of the veggie tray together watching Tig and Jax outside playing with Abel and Thomas she had sent Tara to the store to get ice for the beer. The barbeque was set up and ready to go if Happy ever showed up with the burgers. He had been MIA for the past few days leaving all of Mabel's birthday preparation to Kate. Kate could hear the toddler playing in her room she was hoping to keep Mabel clean long enough for everyone to arrive. She was lost in thought running a mental list in her head to make sure she had gotten everything she needed and didn't have to send someone back out to the store when she felt arms snake around her. She jumped and tensed up but relaxed when she smelled that familiar smell of smoke and leather. "Jesus Hap you scared me, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Alarms not set." Was all he said giving Kate a kiss on the neck.

"I know." This argument had been the bane of her existence the last month she'd forget to set the damn thing when she got home more often than not her hands full with Mabel and whatever else she had to cart into the house. Her and Happy had had several knock down fights about this, she just wished the thing had never been installed in the first place. "Tig and Jax are here I don't think they'd let anything happen to me."

"Well there not inside with you are they. You should at least have it set to beep when the fucking door opens." Happy said tensing ready to start this argument for the hundredth time. He wasn't sure how to get it through to this girl that she needed to take what he said seriously.

"Seriously Hap people are going to be coming in and out of here all day I don't want to listen to the thing beep all god damn day."

"And I thought I said I didn't want you bitchin about this shit." Happy said removing his arms from around her waist placing them on the counter beside her still blocking her in facing away from him.

"Hap I don't want to fight today, please." Kate said leaning back into him grabbing his hands from the counter and placing them back around her waist. "I missed you." She said tilting her head so she could look at him.

"Missed you too little girl." Happy said leaning down enough to kiss her lips her mouth opening just enough to allow his tongue access. His hands running down her blue sundress resting on her thighs. His mouth now going greedily to her neck hands going back up the front of her dress. He left one hand on her hip the other lifting up her dress as it traveled up then going back down under the hem of her underwear. Kate gasped and dropped her head forward when his hand found its final resting place.

"Hap we have company." Kate panted out.

"Yeah but there outside like you said." He said biting her earlobe and sliding two of his ringed fingers into her.

"Ohh God Hap that's good." Kate said rocking her hips she didn't know how he managed to get her so turned on in a matter of seconds maybe it was that gruff sexy voice of his or the way she knew how good he could feel. Kate and Happy froze when they heard a throat clear from someone behind them both their head snapping to see Gemma and Clay standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Happy quickly removed his hand smoothing out the front of Kate's dress.

"You two keep going at it like that your gonna have another little one running around here." Gemma said smirk on her face.

"Sorry Gemma." Kate said turning around from the counter trying to hide her flaming red cheeks. "We didn't hear you come in."

"Woulda heard them if you set the damn alarm." Happy said grabbing a carrot from the veggie tray popping it into his mouth.

"Well don't stop on account of us we can show ourselves out." Clay said with a wink as he walked out back Gemma following him.

Happy was just about to lean in and kiss Kate hoping to drag her back into her bedroom for a quickie but then heard a familiar little sound of "Daddy." Making him stop and turn around to see he baby girl stumble into the kitchen on her still unsteady legs walking towards Happy with her arms up in the air reaching for him. "Well look at you my pretty little munchkin." Happy said picking her up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"She's been wanting to wear that dress since I bought it." Kate said smiling at the two Mabel dressed in her new pink dress with white polka dots on it with matching pink Mary Janes and white tights.

"Wing Daddy." Mabel said point to the backyard.

"Alirght, Munchkin I'll swing ya."

"Don't let her get to dirty please." Kate called out to him as the went to join the others already outside.

"Here you go Kate." Tara said walking into the kitchen with the bags of ice.

"Will you guys go put that ice outside please?" Kate asked of Bobby and Chibs who had walked in after Tara.

"You got it love." Chibs said grabbing the ice as him and Bobby went out leaving Tara and Kate in the kitchen.

"Kate I don't know how you stand it this place is like Fort Knox."

"I know fucking security glass on the windows state of the art alarm system that has to be on all the time. All I hear every time he comes around is "Kate you didn't set the fuckin alarm," "Kate said in her best Happy impression causing Tara to laugh.

The party had been great filled with beer, burgers, and cake. Most of the cake going all over Mable's party dress than in her mouth but she was a delighted one-year old. By the end of the party not space on the living room floor was untouched by pink wrapping paper and dolls. Kate had just put the last dish in the dishwasher and threw out the last beer can when she went into the living room to find Happy face down crashed out on the carpet head resting in the crook of his arm with Mabel sleeping on her stomach using his back as a bed, her newest doll clutched in her chubby little hands a gift from Uncle Harry. Kate smiled to herself the two had snuck off to the living room three hours ago when Kate had started cleaning up the mess left by the party goers she hadn't heard a peep from either of them since. Kate grabbed a trash bag and began to pick up the wrapping paper when she walked past Happy and Mabel, Happy reached his hand out grabbing her by the ankle. "Leave it for tomorrow Kate, done enough cleaning. Jesus Christ kid wore me out." He said propping himself up on his forearms and rubbing his face. Moving slowly as to not wake up Mabel.

"Aww rough day Daddy."

"What time is it?"

"It's only nine, you two went down a couple of hours ago. Here let me get her and put her to bed." Kate said dropping the trash bag and bending down to pick up Mabel who never stirred. "I think you wore her out more, don't think I'm going to get a bath out of her tonight." Kate said walking down the hall with Mabel. She managed to get most of the sticky stuff off with baby wipes Mabel never waking up as she put her in her pj's and laid her down in her crib.

When she got back into the living room Happy was sitting on the floor with the pieces of Mabel's new dollhouse in front of him as he worked on putting the monstrous house together. "You going to do that tonight?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't let me do it earlier kept taking all the pieces away better get it done while she's sleepin. Here you put the girly shit on." Happy said handing her a piece along with a sticker sheet.

Kate plopped down next to him and they worked together in silence until Kate glanced over at him watching him work on the pink toy the same concentrated look he had on his face when he worked on cars. Something about this man putting together his daughters toy had her wanting him more than ever she was instantly wet watching his hands work knowing what wonderful things he could do with them. She dropped the piece she was working on along with the stickers crawling in front of him grabbing the piece he had been putting together and tossed it to the side then crawled into his lap straddling him his knees going up to support her as she leaned in and kissed him. Happy slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him as she depend the kiss and began to grind against him. Happy moved his hands to her upper back and cradled her in his arms as he lifted them both up to lean Kate down brushing aside the remaining pieces of the dollhouse as he laid her on the carpet legs spread open and Happy resting himself in between her thighs. Kate reached the hem of his shirt to pull it off him as he undid his belt shimming out of his pants and boxers his hands going to her sundress lifting it up and off of her as she sat up to help him. He pushed her back down making quick work of her underwear and pounced on her ravishing every body part he could with his mouth making a trail down south stopping just below her navel placing a kiss on her pubic bone looking up at her he could see her eyes shut tight chest heaving in at out. He made his way down further spreading her legs wider with his rough calloused hands. Kate gasped out when she felt his tongue slide through her fold tilting her hips up to give him more access. Happy reached his hand out placing it on her tight abdomen to hold her steady as he continue to kiss, lick and suck on her exposed core. He continued his rhythm until he felt her shudder underneath him legs clamping around his head as she screamed out in pleasure. He rode out her wave of pleasure waiting for her body to go slack again before he returned to her slowly pushing his hard length into her, starting her build up all over again. This time he took her roughly not being able to hold back his need for her. With the taste of her still fresh in his mouth a combination of honeydew and sugarcane he knew he wouldn't last long glad he had at least given her what she needed first. Kate felt Happy enter her causing another wave of pleasure as he picked up his pace she could feel the carpet start to burn on her bare ass but didn't care about that right now all she wanted was him to just continue what he was doing his hips moving in a way that cause him to hit just the right spot. Kate could feel his thrusts start to become erratic and knew he was almost there but being selfish she wanted another one so she ran her own hand down to her still sensitive clit and began to rub tight circles until she was crying out in time with his release.

Happy waited for them to catch their breath before opening his eyes peering down at a smiling satisfied Kate he reached for her stroking her face leaning in to give her a soft kiss. When he pulled away Kate started to giggle. "What?" Happy asked.

"You have a pink heart sticker on your arm, looks kinda cute." Kate said reaching up to remove the offending sticker from his bicep.

Happy looked down at her smiling face his breath hitching at the sight of her beautiful flushed cheeks he suddenly had the urge to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone down on a woman but was sure it was sometime in the 80's or even given a shit if they got off. This little girl was royally messing him up.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked noticing a change in his demeanor.

"Nothin." Happy said kissing her. "Let's go to bed finish this shit tomorrow."

"Hey Hap?" Kate asked as they laid in bed her head resting on his chest.

"Hmmm." She heard his sleepy voice reply.

"How come your Ma didn't come today?"

"Didn't tell her about it."

"Does she know about me and Mabel?"

"Nah."

"Are you going to tell her about us?"

"Nope."

"Hap can I get more than a one word answer out of you?" Kate huffed out she hated it when he did this he wouldn't offer additional information like normal people did a conversation.

"Kate I'm not a fuckin mind reader you wanna know something just ask."

"Mabel's her granddaughter, don't you think she'd want to know about that. Is it because she wouldn't like us or that you don't want her to know about us."

"Kate don't get your shit all twisted up about this. I didn't tell her because it wouldn't matter, she's real sick and in a nursing home. She's got alzheimers, don't remember shit from day to day. Half the time she don't even know who I am and I think adding you two in her life would just make it more confusing on her. Confusing on Mabel she shouldn't have to deal with a grandma who don't know who the fuck she is when she sees her."

"Ohh Hap I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad shit."

"You're fine little girl, I've been dealing with it for a long time used to it now."

Kate awoke the next morning hearing Mabel fussing about something when she entered the living room there sat Happy across from Mabel on the floor trying to put her dollhouse together while Mabel was trying to grab the piece he was working on. Each of them had their signature scowls on mirror images of each other neither of them backing down. "Mabel, you cut that shit out right now." Happy said pointing his finger at her grabbing the piece she was holding in her hand. It was then that Mabel stuck out her bottom lip, her pouty face looking up at her Dad. "Dammit all right here play with the damn thing." Happy said handing her part of the toy going to another section to start working on that. Yeah he knew he was sucker but that damn little girl had that pout down to a science and looked just like her Ma when she did it. "This is why I wanted to put this shit together last night." Happy said directing this at Kate when he saw her standing there watching them. Kate plopped down on the floor next to him Mabel coming to sit in her lap trying to reach for the piece he was now working on dropping the piece he had given her a moment ago. "I know Munchkin I'm hurrying woulda had it done already but your Mama had other ideas." Happy said motioning to Kate as Mabel looked on.

"Mama bad?" Mabel asked craning her neck to look up at her mother.

"Nah baby, Mama's good. Mama's a very good girl." Happy said reaching out giving Kate's leg a squeeze and smirking at her blushing face.

**Again thank you all for reading! Hope you have a great weekend! You have all been such a huge support to me. And I promise ericzmic it's coming!**


	26. Chapter 26

**First sorry for this chapter but when I stared writing this I wanted Happy to be the guy you loved and hated last chapter was love this chapter is hate but it's leading somewhere I promise. Also this is for you go4itgirl I worked it in there but probably not how you pictured it.**

**Chapter 26**

Happy was instantly pissed when he walked into Kate's house and didn't hear the familiar beep of the alarm when he opened the front door. It was well past midnight the kitchen light still on he could see Kate's schoolbooks lying open on the kitchen table meaning she was still awake and home. He walked to Mabel's room first checking on the sleeping baby then made his way further down the hall into Kate's bedroom. He heard the shower shut off as he walked into the room he stalked towards the open bathroom door. He saw Kate pass by the door on the way to her attached closet towel drying her hair and completely naked. The sight of her naked body would have normally caused another emotion to stir within him but it only made him more pissed that she didn't even notice him standing there. When she walked out of the closet towel in hand now dressed in her short pink robe she finally saw him a smile crossed her lips. "Hey Hap."

Not responding Happy lunged for her grabbing her by the upper arms spinning her around slamming her up against the wall with a thud smile quickly fading from her lips seeing the anger in his eyes. Happy leaned down making sure to make eye contact with her spitting out "The alarms not fucking set Kate."

"I…" Kate started to stammer.

"What you're fuckin sorry, Nah not gonna cut it this time. I fuckin tell you and tell you to set the damn thing and you just don't get it. What the fuck do I have to do to get you to listen to me? When the fuck are you gonna take some responsibility."

"Responsibility are fucking kidding me. Everyday I'm up by 6 getting that baby fed and ready for the day, go to school, come home spend the rest of the night taking care of her getting her dinner and ready for bed. Then I stay up half the night doing homework just so I can get a few hours of sleep and do it all over again."

"That ain't what I'm talkin about Kate. You think I like just pissing my money on away on shit for you and the kid that you don't even take seriously."

"If this is about money I'll get a fucking job and pay you back." Kate shouted back in his face.

"You just don't fuckin get it Kate." Happy shouted tightening his already vice like grip on her arms and pushing her harder up against the wall causing her to wince. "Your little mouth is pissing me the fuck off right now you stupid little bitch."

"You're scaring me Happy." Kate gasped out.

"Good, you should be fuckin scared." Happy said releasing his hold on her pushing away from her to stop himself from really hurting her this time.

"Scared of what?" Kate shouted back rubbing her arms.

"You and Mabel could be dead right now."

"Jesus Hap being a little melodramatic aren't you." Kate said walking past him into the hallway shutting Mabel's door on the way to the kitchen not wanting her to wake up to her parents current shouting match.

"Don't fuckin walk away from Kate we're not done." Happy said storming into the kitchen after her.

"What do you want me to say Happy I had my hands full when I got home, Mable was fussy and hungry I just wanted to get her fed and to bed. I fucking forgot to set the damn alarm. You're acting like I killed your fucking dog."

"I'm tryin to keep you and Mabel safe."

"Safe from what? You never tell me shit Happy and then just expect me to go along with whatever."

"You really wanna know Kate. That guy Armando, I killed his fuckin brother stab him right in the back of the head without a second thought. You know what else Kate I fuckin liked it. I've fuckin shot a guy in the head, I've slit someone's throat watched them bleed out, stabbed someone to death, choked somebody else. You want me to keep going?" Happy asked walking toward her towering over her causing her to shrink back against the kitchen table.

"No, please stop." Kate begged not being able to process that this man standing in front of her was the same man who rocked her baby to sleep last week.

"To late you wanted to know shit. My smiley face tattoos every one of them is for someone I killed for the club. I see it in your face Kate your tryin to add up how many I have. It doesn't stop there there's more, more than I can count because I don't get a tattoo for a personal kill. I wanted to kill that fucker Armando and I wouldn't have gotten a tattoo because that one would have been for you. When I say I kill for my family it's not just something I would do it's what I've done. I've buried and burned so many bodies I relish in the smell of dirt and charred flesh. I crave it Kate."

"Happy please stop, please." Kate cried out putting her hands on his chest trying to escape from him. "I'm sorry please."

"Nah Kate you wanted to understand, each one of these fuckers I've killed has a brother like Armando, and their not gonna go after me when they wanna hurt me. To do that there gonna go after my family that means you and Mabel. Do you fuckin get it now Kate, do you?" Happy yelled coal black eyes never wavering from Kate wide blue eyes.

"Okay Hap I get I get it please stop." Kate begged never had she seen him so angry and full of rage scared now that this anger was directed at her. Not sure what to do she tried her usual tactic she leaned closer to him reaching up kissing his neck. "Please Hap I'm so sorry." Leaving her hands on his chest kissing whatever exposed skin she could get at.

Happy grabbed Kate by the shoulders pushing her away from him "What Kate you want me to fuck ya instead of yelling at you? You wanna see what a real asshole I am? Huh that what you fuckin want little girl."

"Please just stop I don't want to hear anymore."

Happy violently spun her around roughly pushing her upper body down on the hard wooden kitchen table holding her there one handed her own hands going out palm first on the table to prevent her face from smacking the table, while he jerked his belt open, Kate heard the familiar sound of his zipper being opened. He pushed his pants and boxers down enough to free himself taking his hand and lifting up her robe Kate felt the stinging pain when his open palm made contact with her exposed bare bottom before she had a chance to process what he had just done she heard the smack as he hit her again. Kate cried out when she felt the third smack hitting the same sensitive spot as before. "This what you want you little bitch." Happy gritted out as he hit her again his hand then reaching down to snake around her waist pulling her up and to him as he shoved his hard length into her without the usual finesse he used with her. Kate whimpered letting out a cry, the hand that Happy had been holding her to the table with going up to cover her mouth stifling her cry as he ruthlessly pounded into not being able to contain the buzz that had been building in him. "Fuck Kate you dirty little fuckin bitch wanting me to fuck you like a whore." She heard him grunt out his mouth near her ear. Jesus he was right she was drenched and could feel her release building at the intensity of it but before she could find hers Happy found his as he came he moved his head biting her upper shoulder where the top of her robe had come down. This time she cried out in pain and frustration. She felt him quickly remove himself from her and heard him zip back up leaving her panting still pressed to the table. Happy going across the kitchen placing his hands on the counter lowering his head trying to catch his breath still facing away from Kate who he had left on the table in a crumpled mess, what was he thinking. Now he really felt like an asshole he had never treated her like that before regretting now leaving her without letting her find her release. He had started out wanting to teach her a lesson wanting her to know what he really was but now guilt was creeping in he turned to see Kate now righting herself standing up and adjusting her robe to recover herself not yet turning around to look at him. When he saw her hand go up to her eyes to wipe a tear away his heart shattered crossing the room he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kate?"

"Don't touch me." Kate said jerking away from his touch turning around to face him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I asked for right." Tears starting to spill out of her eyes.

"Kate I'm sorry." He said reaching to out to stroke her face but she turned her head before he could make contact.

"Get out."

"Kate…"

"Get out!" Kate screamed looking him the eye.

Happy hearing the venom in her voice nodded and walked away and out the front door. Upon hearing his bike start up and drive away Kate dropped to the floor sobbing.

"Gemma?" Kate called entering the front door to Gemma's house.

"In the kitchen baby."

"Thanks for watching her tonight." Kate said once in the kitchen putting Mabel down so she could walk around.

"No problem, you doing all right?"

"Yeah just need a night to myself." Getting some toys out for Mabel and putting them on the floor by the toddler.

"You and Hap doing okay? He's been sleeping at the clubhouse a lot."

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Happy he'd stop by while she was at school and leave a stack of cash for the week. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"You want to talk about it?" Handing Kate a cup of coffee motioning to the kitchen table.

"No but I don't think you're going to let me leave until we do."

"Nope so out with it." Gemma said settling herself across from Kate at the table.

"I don't know Gemma, he's so hard to be with. It's so up and down and I never know where I stand with him. One minute everything is great and we feel like a real family and then the next he's screaming and yelling in my face because I've done some arbitrary thing that pissed him off."

"Well I'm sure you'll get past it you two always do."

"I don't know about this time Gemma things got really bad."

"He hit you?"

"No."

"Well then you're good."

"Really Gemma that's the only thing he can do in your eyes to make things not work between us?"

"Yeah with these guys you find one that doesn't get handsy with you, you're good. Sometimes being with a Son is as simple as that. Listen I'm not saying whatever he did was right but he cares about you and Mabel. He's been a real prick the last two weeks so I think he's sorry you just have to decide if you're ready for him to be sorry yet. Why don't you take tonight think about it and give him a call so at least the rest of us don't have to deal with him being an asshole."

Kate thought about Gemma's words on the drive back to her house, she needed to decide what to do it wasn't fair to Mabel keeping Happy away from her. When Kate got home she quickly disrobed and got into a relaxing bath with a glass of wine. After her bath she wasn't anywhere closer to making a decision on her and Happy she quickly dressed in her pajamas threw her hair up in a messy bun and plopped down on the couch to watch some T.V. Her head hurting from all the thinking she had been doing over the last two weeks and was looking forward a night of mindless reality shows. It was well after midnight when Kate finally crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Two hours later she was awoken by a noise in the kitchen "Hap?" Kate called out sitting up in bed she got out of bed and padded down the hallway to the kitchen as she rounded the corner she came face to face with one of the two men in her kitchen.

"Hey Chica." Armando said as he grabbed her holding tightly to her wrist as she struggled to pull away. "Nice to get you alone finally, me and you are gonna have some fun now isn't that right Chewy?" Kate went to slap him with her free hand but stopped as Chewy flipped on the kitchen light a scream caught in her throat when Armando pulled the knife from his pocket placing it against her throat. "Nah Nah not this time you ain't gonna get away from me." He said turning her around pulling her flush with his body one hand still holding her at knife point Kate could feel the tip of the blade starting to pierce the delicate flesh of her neck as his free hand started to roam down her body. "Been watching you for a while and I just gotta have a taste of what that asshole has." He said in her ear causing her to cringe away.

"Please, please just leave me alone. Happy will kill you for this."

"I know that baby that's why I'm here." His hand going to her pajama bottoms trying unsuccessfully to pull them down one handed. "Chewy get your fat ass over here and help me."

"Nah brother, you didn't say nothing about this, we are just supposed to come here and rough her up."

Armando tensed at his words releasing Kate so he could now face Chewy. "What the fuck did you think we were gonna do asshole just come in here and smack her around. That ain't gonna do shit, Clay ain't gonna push for retaliation he needs the deal with the Mayans too much. We gotta do something that Happy isn't going to listen to Clay on. We make a statement by taking what's his and he ain't gonna be able to not come after us. That's the only way we can start this war with the Son's brother, that's the only way were gonna push Marcus out. A war with the Son's means the rest of the guys ain't gonna trust Marcus as a leader anymore."

Kate took this one opportunity while he was distracted to run towards her bedroom hoping to get there in time to lock the door and call Happy with her phone charging on her nightstand. She took off running as fast as she could but as she got into the bedroom she was grabbed from behind in a bear hug as she let out a scream. "Just makin this easier on me puta now we gotta bed." As Armando said this Kate heard a panting Chewy enter the room. "Come on fatty let's do this bitch and get outta here."

Suddenly Kate flung her head back hearing and feeling a crack as her head connected with what she could only assume was Armando's nose. He instantly released her hands going to his face giving her an out she shoved passed a shocked looking Chewy running for the front door head turned back looking to see if they were following when she heard Armando yell. "Get her that stupid bitch broke my fuckin nose." Kate was still turned around looking when she ran into another obstacle she turned her face and saw a leather covered chest she let out another blood-curdling scream as an arm snaked around her and she heard a gun go off.

**Again you guys are all amazing thanks for reading, following, reviewing and being awesome**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Friday! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

Kate continued to scream until she finally opened her eyes after the sound of the gun shot had stopped ringing in her ears and she saw the familiar Sons of Anarchy patch on the leather vest in front of her. When she looked up and saw Kip's face she shuddered in relief as he grabbed her and pushed her behind him. When she looked into the kitchen she saw Chewy on the floor holding his shoulder as he bled from the bullet Kip had put in him. Both Kip and Kate turned to the hallway as Armando stumbled out. "Get on the ground next to your fat friend. It's all right Kate I called Hap the guys are on their way." Kip still pointing his gun at the two men sitting on the floor of the kitchen. Kate tried to calm her breathing trying to stop her head from spinning not sure if it was because a man just got shot in her kitchen or the bump that was now forming on the back of her head. Leaning against Kip's back she took a few deep breaths her heart still slamming in her chest desperately yearning to just hear Hap's gruff voice say you're fine Kate. As if her thinking of him had somehow willed him to her she heard the sound of bikes pulling up outside. She turned her head to the front door to see a stream of Son's come through her front door Happy first opening the door so hard it slammed against the living room wall with a thud the rest of them closely after him. He glanced at Kate "Where's the baby?" was all he asked and when she responded "At Gemma's" he continued past her going toward the kitchen stopping in front of Armando. Before anyone could move Happy quickly swung his boot-clad foot kicking Armando in the jaw causing blood to pour from his mouth pooling along with the blood coming from his nose. Kate saw Happy go in his kutte reaching for his gun. At this action Kate ran to him throwing her arms around him face pressed to his back.

"Don't Hap please." She begged but Happy didn't falter pulling his gun sliding the safety off and pointing at Armando.

"Come on Ese do it, didn't get as far as I wanted with your girl but she does have a nice rack felt really good. Come on do it man you know Clay and Marcus are never gonna sanction a hit on me next time I get her alone I'll get a taste of that sweet tight cunt." Armando said spitting out blood on the white linoleum.

Kate clung to Happy waiting for the gun to go off every muscle in his body clenched she didn't have to see him to know that stern look on his face jaw popping in anger. "Please Happy don't, that's what he wants, that's why they came here." At this Happy turned his head to the side so he could glance at Kate over his shoulder looking at her now upturned face.

"What did you just say darlin?" Jax asked walking over to the two Clay behind him.

"They came here to attack me to get to Happy so he would go for a kill starting a war with the Mayans. Something about a guy named Marcus and pushing him out."

"Hap, man we gotta call Marcus on this." Jax said.

"You promised Jax?" Hap said finally speaking but still not putting his gun away that was trained on Armando.

"I know brother but this is bigger than just them wanting to get at you."

Happy still hesitating taking in a deep angry breath holstered his gun shrugging out of Kate's grasp turning around to face her. As he reached for her hand he gently pulled her with him as he made his way back down the hall to her bedroom. Shouting over his shoulder "Call that fucker then." Kate could still feel the anger radiating off of him as he ushered her in the room and closed the door. Happy pulled her into his arms still rigid with hate. Kate threw her arms around him pressing the side of her face against his comforting leather not quite believing she had just begged him to spare the life of the man was going to rape her. She wasn't sure if she had done it because of the club or because she didn't know how she would cope if he had actually killed in front of her. It was one thing for him to tell her what he had done but a whole other thing if she saw it.

"Oh Hap I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry I didn't set the alarm I'm so stupid." She spurted out in one shaky breath tears finally starting to trickle out.

"I know baby it's alright I knew you wouldn't you stubborn bitch. That's why I put the prospect on you overnight." Happy whispered his stiff demeanor finally fading not being able to help himself he kissed the top of her head and ran his hand over her soft hair stopping when she winced. "You okay Kate?"

"Yeah, I head butted him I think I broke his nose."

"Shit, good girl Kate, that's a good little girl." Pulling her tighter to him relishing in the soft feel of her body next to his knowing she was safe. He held her to him until there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" giving the intruder a gruff reply before the door was opened revealing Chibs and Tig.

"Jax and Clay want a word brother." Chibs said.

Happy released his hold on Kate looking to Chibs "Take a look at her she's got a bump on her head from breaking that assholes nose. You're fine Kate." Happy said giving her a reassuring kiss before going back out in the hallway Tig following him.

"Okay love let's have a look yeah." Chibs said motioning her to sit on the bed standing above her he ran a hand over the bump parting her hair to get a closer inspection. "Quite a bump but it's not bleedin." Cupping her face in his hands pulling her face up to look at him. "Let's see those lovely eyes. Now follow my finger." Kate traced his finger with her eyes. "You feel sick to your stomach Kate? Headache?"

"No, just the back of my head hurts."

"I think you're gonna make it lass." Chibs said brushing a tear away from her cheek as Tig came back in the room.

"Got an ice pack for her. She alright?" Tig asked sitting down beside Kate.

"Don't think she's got a concussion just a bad bump. Did a good job though on that bastard's nose." Chibs said giving a chuckle.

"You should go let Hap know that might calm him down a bit. I'll stay in here with Kate I don't want to get in his way not really looking for him to kill me tonight."

"Pussy." Was all Chibs said as he left the room.

"Here Kit Kat let me put this on your bump it will make it feel better." Tig said gently placing the ice pack on the back of her head and holding it there.

"Thanks Tig."

"Anytime Kit Kat, anytime."

"Tig? Do you think Happy will kill Armando even if Clay says no?"

"Yeah."

"And then what happens if he does."

"Then we're all in a shit storm."

Happy was just as pissed when he left room as when he went into it if not more pissed. Knowing that she had gotten hurt by all this shit had him fuming. When he reached the living room he lunged at Half Sack pushing him up against the wall. "What took you so long to get in here mother fucker?" Happy growled out as he pushed him harder into the wall lifting him off his feet.

"I'm sorry Hap they came in from the back, I came in as soon as heard yelling."

"Hap, it's not on him this is on all of us, we should have known Armando wouldn't keep his word." Jax said risking his safety by placing a hand on Happy's shoulder.

"Stay outta my way shit head." Happy said releasing his hold on Half Sack and turning to Jax and Clay. "You talk to Marcus?"

"Yeah he's on his way here told him what happened and what Kate said, he's called for a vote."

"Clay this time I ain't askin I want that fucker's blood on my hands."

"I know Hap but Marcus needs to handle his own internal shit us reaching out to him to take care of it shows the respect we have for our relationship with the Mayans and keeps the peace between us."

"Don't give a shit about respect and keepin the peace." Happy said going out the back door to light up a smoke and try and let the cool air calm him down.

Chibs walked out onto the patio with him. "Girls good just a bad bump probably more scared than hurt. She's a good girl."

"What's that supposed to mean." Knowing his Scottish brother to never come right out and say what was on his mind.

"Just that she could probably use you right now, needs a little comfort."

"I don't do comfort."

"Aye I know."

Happy knew Chibs was right he should be inside with Kate not worrying about her head but her heart. She had been through one hell of a wakeup call these last two weeks. The shit he had dropped on her and now getting attacked in her own home, a place where she should feel safe. They hadn't talked since the night he took her on the kitchen table like a whore he still hated himself for that she didn't deserve to be used like that but he didn't know how to fix it, he wanted to take it all back now.

Kate sat with Tig for the next half hour, as she told him what happened earlier with Armando and Chewy, his arm going around her in an almost fatherly way his other hand still holding onto the ice pack to her head. Kate tensed when she heard the monster noise of what must have been a dozen bikes drive down the street. Kate looked to Tig with frightened big eyes.

"It's alright Kit Kat just the Mayans." Trying his best to reassure her. "I better get out there, it'll be alright sweetheart you just stay in here oaky." Giving her a squeeze before he got up from the bed shutting the door behind him to return to the rest of the guys in the living room.

By the time Tig returned to the living room Clay was opening the front door to Marcus and let the ten leather clad men in his group into Kate's small condo living room. Marcus nodded to Clay and then Jax.

"Pop this is bullshit." Armando yelled when Marcus entered the house.

"Shut up." Marcus shouted back to the two men who were now tied up in the kitchen with Opie and Bobby watching over them. Marcus made his way over to where Happy was standing. "Your girl okay?"

"Yeah." Happy said remaining tight lipped as much as he respected the man standing in front of him he still wanted to beat the piss out of him for allowing his members to get out of control.

"Club took a vote it's unanimous on removing their patches. On the other matter just need one more vote and it's a go."

"Whose vote?" Clay asked.

"Mine." Marcus replied.

"What's the hold up?" Happy asked.

"If I'm going to do this I need to hear it from the girl myself."

"Fine but when this shit gets voted the kills mine." Happy gritted out.

"Agreed Ese."

Making his way back to Kate's bedroom slamming the door open and shutting it just as loudly. Kate jumped when Happy burst into the room standing up from where she had been sitting.

"Hap?" She questioned seeing the look of hatred on his face.

"Come on Kate." Happy said reaching his hand out for her to take.

"Where are we going." Kate said not being able to stop herself from putting her small shaking hand in his.

He grabbed her hand pulling her into his embrace hearing a shuddering sigh from her as she trembled against him. He hadn't meant to come in here scaring her more than she already was but he was getting tired of the way the night was going. "It's okay baby, I got you little girl." Holding her tight waiting until she had stopped trembling before loosening his grip so he could look her in the face. "Mayan president wants to talk to you, all you gotta do is go out there tell him what happened that's it. Got it."

"Hap I don't want to go out there please, please just stay here with me. I need you." She said griping on to the front of his kutte.

"Can't Kate you gotta do this I ain't askin baby." As much as that plea in her voice had made him want to just stay there holding her he knew he had club business to deal with. Grabbing her hands in his pulling them away from him keeping a hold of one hand he turned and opened the door pulling her along with him down the hallway. He released her hand when they got to the living room placing his hand on her lower back ushering her into the living room. Kate stopped when she saw the sight of all the men in her living room she felt like she was in some Peter Fonda nightmare. Happy pushed her in the room and nodded to the couch waiting for her to sit down and then standing next to her. Kate looked around at all these men more frightened now than when she found the two men in her kitchen.

Clay was the first to speak "Kate honey this is Marcus Alvarez the president of the Mayans."

A short statured man entered the living room dragging one of Kate's kitchen chairs and setting it in front of her so he could take a seat and face her the rest of the Mayan men forming a semi-circle around him flanked on either side of the men were the Son's. Still focusing her attention on Happy's boots wishing he would sit next to her on the big empty couch or give her some sort of comforting gesture but she knew that he was in full biker mode and his attention was focused elsewhere than on her feelings. Not sure what exactly this man wanted to know she looked up scanning the leather clad men in front of her, taking a shaky breath she looked to Tig. Tig luckily sensing her discomfort gave her a nod "Kit Kat just tell Marcus what you told me."

Looking Marcus in the eye she began to tell her story. Marcus didn't say anything after Kate had finished he just sat there staring at the girl in front of him who slowly reached her hand up to wipe a stray tear away then stood and faced Happy.

"Pop that stupid cunt is lying, bitch invited us here then went bat shit on us. I swear Pop." Armando pleaded.

"Marcus you've known me a long time you know me to be with a lying cunt?" Happy asked.

"Nah brother you wouldn't." Marcus turned to Kate. "I'm sorry about this I promise it won't happen again." He said as he walked toward the two men still on the kitchen floor. "Yay" was all he said as he crouched down to see Armando. "You're a disappointing bitch just like your brother was." As he stood up he pulled the gun from his side and shot Armando in the head blood splattering against the white walls and across the floor. Kate stood up from the couch her hand going to her mouth in horror feeling Tig reach for her and pull her to him.

Happy lunged from where he stood Jax and Clay reaching for him holding him back. "Marcus you lying bitch."

"Sorry Ese, he may be a traitor and I'm sorry about your old lady but he's still my son and I know what a sick bitch you can be. Do whatever you want with the other one." Marcus said as he walked past the rest of the Son's heading out the front door the rest of the Mayan's following in line.

Jax and Clay released Happy who walked slowly in the kitchen pulling his knife from its sheath at his hip. The rest of the men staying in the living room Tig's arm still wrapped around Kate's shoulder as she watched in horror as Happy approach the now sniveling Chewy and crouched down. Normally Happy would have taken his time with his victim making them beg for death but he didn't give a shit about the man in front of him he wasn't the one that he wanted to make pay but still needing to take his anger out on someone. He reached back with his knife and plunged it down to the ground making sure to stab through the man's delicate flesh that now used to be his balls. Chewy wailed as the knife went through his most treasured part of his body causing all the Son's in the room to wince. When Happy tried to remove the knife now just wanting the man in front of him to shut up and be dead he realized the knife had gone all the way into the soft linoleum flooring anchoring Chewy to the floor. Happy reached for his gun pulling it out and shooting the man through the head, instantly stopping the screaming. Happy wrenched his knife free wiping the blood off on the dead man's pants. Holstering both the gun and the knife Happy stood up and turned to face the rest of the crowd his eyes landing on Kate.

Kate saw the satisfied gleam in Happy's eyes as he started to walk towards her, her hand still covering her mouth. That look that Happy had on his face was one she had known well, it was the same look he had after a night with her, that same look that he had when he was holding Mabel. Instantly Kate felt sick, her stomach rolled and she gagged. "Kate you okay?" Tig asked. Before Happy could come closer to her she shrugged out of Tigs hold sprinting towards the guest bathroom slamming the door seconds before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.


End file.
